Hurricane Venus
by InuKag91
Summary: She was given a choice; make a wish or save more lives.  Which will she choose?  Goku/Kagome.
1. Chapter One

IK91: Welcome back. Here's Chapter One. Don't forget to read and review! :]

Also, I issued a warning in the Author's Note that this story is rated M for a reason. If you skipped that and you're not 17 or older, leave now. I will issue a rating in -every- chapter. I am not getting in trouble because a _kid_ decided to read this story and say "OMG. They're saying bad words!" That is why this story is for _mature_ readers only.

So, without further ado…

_Rated R/M_: _For language, sexuality, and possible crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter One: Three Years from Now...**

"My name is Trunks and I have come almost twenty years from the future." A purple-haired boy, around the age of seventeen, spoke.

"From the future?" Goku squealed. He had just returned from his two year voyage in outer space.

Trunks nodded and began again, "Three years from now, two artificial humans will appear. They are artificial humans that Dr. Gero from the Red Ribbon Army has created."

"The same Red Ribbon Army that I destroyed all those years ago?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Dr. Gero survived and continued his research. However, soon after he created the artificial humans, they killed him. They are monsters." Trunks explained.

"Wow. For you to be Super Saiyan and stronger than Freeza, they really must be monsters. Wait! Where's everyone else? Don't you have any allies?" Goku asked.

"No, in the future everyone has lost their lives. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamucha, and even Piccolo. And four years ago, they even killed my master Gohan. As you know, if Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls disappear so no one could be brought back to life." Trunks said.

"But wait! What about me?" Goku began frantically.

Trunks' face fell. "You don't get even get to fight them Son-san. You contract a rare viral infection in your heart and soon pass away..."

"Man, this sucks! And I wanted to fight them too!" Goku slammed his fist into his open palm.

"You mean, even after I told you what monsters they are, you still want to fight them? You're not scared?" Trunks asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, I'm scared. But it's kind of exciting at the same time…" Goku's face went from angry to sheepish.

Trunks smiled. "Nothing less to expect from a true Saiyan." Trunks reached into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out a small bottle. Trunks tossed the bottle at Goku who caught it easily.

"What's this?" Goku looked at the bottle curiously.

"That's the antidote. There's not any treatment in this era, but they create one twenty years in the future. Take it when you start to notice symptoms." Trunks explained.

Goku jumped up in the air. "This is awesome! Thanks!"

Trunks grinned and said that it was time he left before he altered time too much.

Everyone ran over to Goku when they saw Trunks fly away.

"What did he say, Goku?" Kuririn asked.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing much really...hehehe..."

"If you won't tell them, then I will. I'd rather not die in three years." Piccolo gave Goku a look.

"You heard everything he said?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry; I won't say anything that would jeopardize your friend's existence. However, I'm sure everyone would like to train before these new enemies arrive." Piccolo said.

Piccolo explained to everyone what Trunks had said and everyone was stunned.

They all ask Goku why it took him so long to come back to Earth and he explained what happened on Namek and how he escaped. He told them how he got to the planet Yardrat and learned a new technique. Everyone suspected that he probably stayed to train. He shows them his new trick which is instantaneous movement. He comes back with Master Roshi's glasses.

Everyone is amazed. Goku handed Master Roshi's glasses to Kuririn and asked him to give them back to their rightful owner. Kuririn put them on and tried to strike a cool pose.

"Back to the matter at hand…" Piccolo cleared his throat.

"What if we find this Dr. Gero and stop him before he makes the androids?" Bulma's eyes widened at her own great idea.

"If you do that, I will personally kill you!" Vegeta growled. "Some of us actually want to fight." He glared at Bulma.

"Yeah, I want to see how far I've come in my training." Tenshinhan said.

"Goku, knock some sense into them!" Bulma looked at him expecting him to side with her.

"Sorry, Bulma. I wanna fight them too…" Goku told her with a sheepish grin.

Bulma huffed knowing she lost the argument.

Tenshinhan flew off saying that he'll see them in three years.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "I'll train and become stronger, Kakarrot. I will defeat these artificial humans and then it will be your turn."

Goku nodded. He looked forward to the day he would fight Vegeta again.

Vegeta smirked at Goku and flew off.

"Piccolo, do you want to come train with me and Gohan?" Goku was getting excited.

Piccolo smirked. "I was planning on it anyway."

"What about you, Kuririn? Yamucha?" Goku turned toward them.

"Nah, I'll stick to training with Master Roshi." said Kuririn waving a hand in front of his face.

"I don't like to admit it, but I couldn't keep up with your training..." Yamucha's face glowed red a little.

"Alright then! We'll see you in three years!" said Goku.

The trio took off and headed for the house in the mountains.

0

As soon as they got to the house and explained to ChiChi what was going on, Goku and Gohan found that she was not happy at all.

"I absolutely refuse! Gohan will not waste three years on training when he could be studying! And for you, Goku-san, to say otherwise is ridiculous! What kind of a father are you? Always going off, training or fighting, doing whatever you damn well please! What about me? What about Gohan?" Chichi screamed.

"Are you saying that his studying is more important than saving the Earth? Are you crazy, woman? If there is no Earth, how can he possibly study? Besides, we could use his help! We don't know how strong this new enemy is!" Goku retorted, who was becoming angry now.

"Yes! His studying is MORE important than learning this stupid Kung Fu!" Chichi yelled.

"It's not fucking Kung Fu!" Goku retaliated. He was so angry that he was shaking. Why did she never understand?

"Listen here you big ass monkey! You can choose your family or you can choose to continue your damn training and fighting! Take your pick." Chichi glared at him with her arms crossed.

Gohan stood to the side not knowing what to do. He wanted to fight alongside his friends. He didn't want to spend hours studying when there was a battle brewing.

Goku's face became stern and without hesitating, "I choose to fight."

Chichi's arms fell to her side and she bowed her head.

Goku didn't care. He was not sorry for his decision. If he didn't fight, what kind of future would there be?

Chichi's head snapped up, her face fierce. "Fine! Go off and fight your battles, but don't expect me to be here when you get back to bandage your wounds!" She yelled.

"That's what the fucking senzu beans are for!" Goku tried to restrain himself. Gohan had never heard such language from either of his parents and was afraid to step in.

ChiChi glared at Goku with all the hate she could muster. She brushed past him into their room and began to pack her stuff.

Goku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at Gohan. "Let's go, Gohan. Piccolo is waiting for us."

The two went outside and began to spar with Piccolo. Neither of them noticed Chichi leaving the house.

-Three hours later-

"Father….what are we going to do about supper?" Gohan asked as he looked at the empty dinner table.

Goku sighed. This was probably the _only_ thing he missed about Chichi.

"Go catch us a fish, Gohan. I'll start a fire." Goku said. Piccolo just shook his head.

_-Three Years Later-_

"It's almost time…" Piccolo was looking at the sky as if he expected the androids to fly right over him.

Goku nodded. Gohan had just come back from playing with Haiya Dragon.

They had trained for three years straight and were sure that they were ready for this battle.

"Gohan, it's time to go." Goku said. Gohan ran over to him and they took to the sky.

They flew at a normal speed, but Goku noticed Gohan was a little ahead of them. Gohan seemed in a hurry to get there. "Gohan! You don't need to use up your power to get there. We have some time." Goku yelled towards him.

Gohan heard him and slowed down, but pointed in front of him. "Look, father! There's Kuririn!" he yelled back.

Sure enough, they had caught up to Kuririn.

"Aren't you happy to see us, Kuririn?" Goku smiled, asking one of his oldest friends.

"One doesn't feel too cheerful not knowing if their life is going to end today or not, Goku…" Kuririn looked down with a worried look on his face.

"Aw, don't be negative like that!" Goku said with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

"On another note, I'm surprised you're actually already headed this way. I thought Chichi would give you a hard time…" Kuririn gave Goku a side glance.

"Chichi left." Goku replied, his face becoming stoic.

"What? Why?" asked Kuririn, completely surprised.

"She gave me an ultimatum. Family or fight. Which do you think I chose?" asked Goku, keeping his face forward.

"I always thought she was crazy." Kuririn said with a slight smile, hoping it might cheer Goku up a little.

Kuririn noticed the smile on Goku's face as they kept flying.

They finally reached the island and found that Yamucha, Bulma, and Tenshinhan were already there. They all noticed that Bulma had a baby.

"You guys made it!" Yamucha raised his hand at them.

"Yo!" Goku waved.

"You guys finally got married?" asked Gohan innocently, looking at Yamucha and Bulma, referring to the baby.

Yamucha crossed him arms. "That's not my kid. You'll never believe whose it is."

Goku walked over to baby Trunks. "Your pa's Vegeta ain't he, baby Trunks?" Goku made a silly face which made Trunks squeal with delight.

"Goku! How did you know? I didn't contact anyone because I wanted to surprise them!" Bulma exclaimed, who was now shocked.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Maybe I've become psychic?" He said shrugging.

"It's past time. Why haven't they showed up yet?" Piccolo was watching the small city for any sign of the androids.

Everyone looked at Piccolo wondering the same thing. They walked to the edge of the cliff looking down at the city as well.

"Someone's coming!" Tenshinhan pointed toward the sky. A small aircraft was making its way to the cliff.

As it got closer, they realized it was Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe! Did you come to help us fight?" Goku grinned as Yajirobe stepped out of the aircraft.

Yajirobe gave Goku a look that said 'Are you stupid?' and threw a small brown bag at him.

"Those are from Karin-sama." Yajirobe nodded toward the bag.

Goku opened the bag to find at least ten senzu beans.

"Thanks! Are you sure you won't stay and fight with us?" Goku hinted once more.

Yajirobe ignored him and climbed back into the aircraft.

"I'm outta here!" Yajirobe exclaimed as the aircraft blasted off in the direction he came from.

They watched the aircraft get smaller and went to talking about what they thought was going to happen since the artificial humans had yet to show up.

They heard a huge explosion and turned to look to see where it came from.

"That was Yajirobe!" Goku's face became a look of terror.

"The ones who attacked him are still up there! Look!" Piccolo focused in on the two dots in the sky.

They all strained their eyes to see the ones who had attacked Yajirobe. They saw the figures descend from the sky into the city.

"Did you see where exactly they went?" Piccolo looked toward Goku.

Goku shook his head. "We'll have to scour the city…"

"Bulma, you need to get out of here." Kuririn said.

"What! No way! I didn't come all the way out here for nothing! I want to see these so called artificial humans." She bounced Trunks up and down.

"Bulma…you need to go. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Goku stated.

Bulma huffed, but decided to say nothing more. They watched her climb into the aircraft she came in and take off.

"Gohan, you go check on Yajirobe. He should still be alive. Kuririn, you hang on to these." Goku said, throwing the bag of senzu at Kuririn.

"Let's go search the city, you guys." Goku clenched his fists.

They all flew down to the city, going separate ways.

Goku was looking everywhere. He went down each alley and street. There was no way to tell what these androids looked like though.

'_We don't know what they look like. How are we supposed to find them? They have no ki…'_ Goku thought.

He heard a huge explosion behind him and flew off in that direction.

He was shocked to find, when he arrived, a man had his hand on Yamucha's face and his other hand protruded through Yamucha's back.

"Yamucha!" Goku screamed.

The rest of the guys arrived and were shocked to see this as well.

The man threw Yamucha to the ground and stared at Goku.

"Kuririn, take Yamucha somewhere safe and give him some senzu." Goku instructed him. Kuririn gulped and nodded. All of them knew these must be the androids.

"Ah! The infamous senzu bean. Those can't keep you alive forever." The old man finally spoke.

"How do you know about those?" Piccolo yelled at the artificial human.

"I'd rather you tell me how you know what we are and you knew we would be coming to this city…" The older looking android said.

Goku was shaking with anger.

"But, of course, this saves us the trouble of looking for you." The fat, younger looking android finally spoke.

"Yes, you're here to kill me. But why?" Goku asked.

"Because you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army and its dream of world domination." The older android spoke again.

"If you want to fight me, we'll go somewhere with less casualties." Goku commanded them.

"I can easily take care of that." No. 20 said. He looked at a building and red lasers shot out of his eyes. He turned his head, the lasers still going, destroying houses, buildings, and cars.

Goku ran at the android and punched him in the face. "Stop it!" Goku screamed.

"Apparently, this does not satisfy you." No. 20 stared at Goku with a blank face as if the punch did not faze him.

Goku glared at him. "Follow me. There will be no casualties where we go."

They all took to the sky and flew to a secluded area of land.

They landed and stared at each other for awhile.

"There is no chance you will beat us." No. 19 had a small smirk on his face.

"We've watched you for years, Goku. Since you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army." No. 20 said believing Goku didn't stand a chance.

No. 20 went on to tell them how Dr. Gero spied on them with little robots in all their battles and created androids that could withstand their power.

"So, you didn't spy on our battle that took place on Namek?" Goku asked.

"There was no need. We had all the information we needed." No. 20 shrugged.

"Hardly," Goku scoffed. "You missed the most important battle and power up."

Goku clenched his fists, bent his knees, and began to concentrate his power. He was breathing hard and felt sort of weak. He turned Super Saiyan and began breathing harder.

No. 19 flew at Goku and they began trading punches with one another.

As the fight went on, Yamucha, Kuririn, and Gohan arrived at the scene.

"I have to tell Goku what those androids can do!" Yamucha was terrified.

"What do you mean?" Tenshinhan asked.

"They drain your energy with their hands. They zap it all…" Yamucha explained with a scared look on his face.

"Look at Father!" Gohan shouted. Goku was getting beat up, but Gohan noticed he was clenching his chest.

"What the…" Kuririn started.

"He's sick! It's the viral heart infection!" Realization hit Gohan like a brick.

Goku slammed into the ground. No. 19 sat upon him and grabbed his neck. He began to drain Goku's energy.

"_I can't…stop him…my energy…"_ Goku thought.

He felt the android kicked off of him and opened his eyes a little. He saw Vegeta standing there glaring at him. He could barely make out what Vegeta was saying to him.

And Goku didn't know what happened next, for he blacked out, dead to the world.

0

IK91: NO! Not dead, dead. Just unconscious. So, don't freak out, okay?

So, this doesn't confuse anyone…when the android asks how they know what they are, it's because Yamucha had already figured it out before other others arrived on the scene. I didn't want to have to go through explaining what happened to Yamucha. In my opinion, he's a wimp. But, we won't talk about that! :]

Also, for all the ChiChi lovers who are trying my story out…I want you to know that I'm watching DBZ season five right now and ChiChi is taking care of Goku while he is sick. I feel a pang in my heart. However, I like my couple a little bit better. Haha. Sorryyyy.

And I'm sure she wouldn't refer to their fighting as 'kung fu' since she is/was a martial artist, but they're angry…and this is -my- story. So go with the flow. :P

Review and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter Two

November 29, 2010

IK91: I hope you guys will bear with me as I use some of the plot to start my story. I used it in the first chapter and I had to use it in this chapter too. It will be in the next chapter too, but not as much. I do hope you still like it.

***Note as of 3/14/11** – I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I got three reviews. Yay! Thanks guys. Also, I would like to point out that when I started writing this story in November, there was only _one_ good Goku/Kagome story. It's written by k-tiraam called _New Kind of Beginning_. You should check it out. However, last week I found Uchiha Bitch's _Servitude_. You should check it out too if you haven't already. It's pretty great!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights. And I own the plot of this story. :P

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Reality**

Kagome sighed and shut her text book. The bell rang signaling the end of another school day.

She looked out the window as the other students packed their belongings and left the classroom.

There were few students left when she closed her eyes and sighed again. Kagome looked down at her uniform for the tenth time that day. Something was wrong. Why couldn't she remember the day their uniforms changed? She was sure they had been the usual sailor shirt with a dark navy collar with red outlining and the long, dark navy skirt that stopped at their knees. Her shoes were not even the same black Mary Jane's that came with the uniform.

The girl uniforms now consisted of a plaid skirt with the colors of blue and gray. There was the white blouse and the dark blue jacked that went with it. Oh, and the so-called cute bow tie that matched the skirt.

Had she just dreamt that they had graduated middle school and high school? No. It hadn't been a dream.

Something was definitely wrong. Kagome felt like half of her life had been swept from her brain.

"-gome?"

Kagome snapped out of her day dream.

"Kagome?" She heard again. Kagome looked up to see one of her friends, Eri, looking at her with a worried face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, blinking.

"You've been out of it all day!" Kagome looked behind Eri, to find Ayumi coming up to them.

Kagome glanced at her uniform one more time then looked back up at her friends.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, sorry!" She laughed a little. Maybe she was going crazy? "Where's Yuka?"

"She was out sick today. Well, are we going to WacDonald's to talk about your latest date with your man like we usually do after school or not?" Eri asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kagome's eyes widened. Date? Man? What the hell? She had a boyfriend?

"Umm...exactly who are we talking about?" Kagome asked, feeling the anger begin to boil up. What the hell was going on?

"Did you have a fight with him? Oh my God, Eri! Hojo and Kagome had their first fight!" Ayumi squealed.

Kagome fell out of her chair. Her friends gasped.

"Are you okay, Kagome? What is wrong with you today?" Eri asked becoming concerned again.

"Sorry, girls! I have to go!" Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran out of the classroom.

She flew by teachers who told her to slow down. She saw Hojo waiting by the front doors of the school. She did not slow down and flipped him the bird as she ran past him.

She had probably made all of her friends angry by acting this way, but why shouldn't she? Nothing was making sense.

'_Home…'_ she thought, _'Home will be different. If I get home, something will make sense…'_

Kagome ran down the street, not caring if she knocked people aside. Once she got to the steps of the shrine, she stopped. Her breathing was still hard from running so far. She placed her foot on the first step.

She felt something. She climbed the stairs slowly and when she came to the top, all she saw was her mom sweeping the shrine.

"Ah! Kagome! How was school, sweetheart?" Her mother asked with a smile on her face. Kagome could only nod and felt the sweat drip down her face. The feeling was gone. Where did it go? What was happening? Kagome felt her eyes tear up.

"Kagome! You should pull your hair up in a pony tail! It's so hot out here." Ms. Higurashi exclaimed as she walked over to Kagome and began pulling her hair in a low pony tail. Kagome immediately felt cooler. "My, my! Your hair has grown so long!"

An image flashed in Kagome's mind and her eyes widened.

'_Who…who was that? Someone. Someone has long, black hair. Just like mine. Or is mine just like theirs?'_

Kagome stepped away from her mom and her hair fell back in its place on her back. She felt the hot air on her neck again. She dropped her backpack. Maybe she was making something out of nothing?

She looked around the shrine. There was something out of the ordinary.

"Mom, did that storage shed always used to be there? I thought there was a small shrine with a well…" Kagome said.

Her mother put her forefinger under her chin and looked up as she was thinking. "Not that I can recall. That's always been a shed, dear…"

Something inside of Kagome snapped. Something…someone…was calling to her. She looked at the big tree that was in the front of their shrine. This tree was hundreds and hundreds of years old. What was that story her grandfather had told her?

She walked over to the tree and stepped over the small fence that encased it. She placed her hand on the trunk.

'_Something is missing…'_ Kagome thought. She looked at it more closely. "Didn't there used to be a scar…?"

'_A scar…but from what?' _Then it struck her like lightning.

'_Inuyasha!'_

Everything came back to her. The days she met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. The days they met all of their friends along their adventures. The days she spent training with Kaede to strengthen her powers. The days she watched Miroku touch Sango's ass and get pounded into the ground for it. The days she spent in the fields with Shippo picking flowers. The day she realized Inuyasha would only ever truly love Kikyo. Graduating high school after trying to catch up on all the homework she missed. Their voyage had taken four years to collect shards of the jewel and finally defeat Naraku.

But where was she now?

She was no longer at the shrine and her school uniform had changed to the dark navy skirt and sailor shirt she had remembered having. She looked around and was surrounded by darkness. She turned around and found the jewel in front of her.

"The Shikon Jewel!"

"The well has been sealed and you have nowhere to go." A dark voice came from the jewel.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Kagome screamed.

"You've been here this whole time inside the jewel." The voice continued.

"But…I was home…I was going to school…" Kagome said softly, her eyes tearing up.

"That was an illusion." The jewel sneered.

'_Of course…' _ Kagome thought sadly.

"It was a look into the future you could have. Do you not wish to go back to your world? Wish upon the Shikon Jewel and return to your normal life…" the jewel directed her, "Or spend the rest of eternity in darkness."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had to make a wish? She could return to her world? But didn't the wish have to be the correct wish? A correct, selfless wish?

She couldn't stay here forever. But how could she make the right wish? "Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Where are you?" Kagome screamed.

"It's no use." The cold voice spoke again.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome continued.

"No one will come!" The voice snapped.

"No way…" Kagome spoke softly. Her tears began to fall. "Inuyasha…"

"You never belonged in the feudal era. Return to the world where you belong." The dark voice commanded.

'_If I wish to return…'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes widened. Inuyasha!

"Where are you, Inuyasha?" She screamed.

"Don't make any wishes until I get there! Do you hear me?" Inuyasha's yell echoed throughout the darkness.

"It matters not. He will not come." The jewel told her.

Kagome glared at the jewel. _'I believe in you, Inuyasha.'_

She closed her eyes to block out the darkness and fear that slowly crept back in her heart.

'_No! Inuyasha will come for me. He always does.'_

And when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was floating there in front of her, looking as if he had just fought a war.

Kagome jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"You came for me, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Of course, I did, you stupid wench…" Inuyasha replied with a playful smile on his face. She smiled back at him. But the happy moment was quickly over as they turned to glare at the Shikon Jewel.

"Shikon Jewel! I'm going to make my wish!" Kagome said defiantly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, knowing this would be a hard-made decision. The demons had told him that if the correct wish wasn't made that Kagome would spend eternity fighting the demons inside the jewel.

"Shikon Jewel, dis-"

"Wait!" The jewel screamed.

Kagome blinked. What?

"You have killed Naraku, thus saving this world. However, what about the other worlds that have great peril among them?" The voice asked.

"Other worlds…?" Kagome and Inuyasha questioned together.

"Yes, there are other worlds."

Kagome believed it. She had to. Before she came to the feudal era she didn't even know that demons existed.

"What about these other worlds?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Are you saying that I can save them?" Kagome asked, slightly confused. She hadn't saved this world by herself.

"Your power has grown stronger since your training with the old priestess." The jewel explained.

'_Does the jewel fear my power? Or is it afraid of just being destroyed? Either way…if there are other people out there in danger, shouldn't I do what I can?'_ Kagome thought.

"But why only Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at the jewel.

"Because she does not belong in this world! Her power is much stronger. It has even surpassed Tetsuseiga's power. She just hasn't learned how to control all of it." The jewel explained.

Kagome looked at her hands. Had her power grown that much with just her sessions with Kaede? Because she trained with Kaede for two years? It didn't matter. But if she could save more lives that was what mattered.

"Where are these other worlds?" Kagome asked.

"Near and far." The jewel answered. "If you decide to go, I will take you there. If not, you will return to _your_ world and live a normal life."

This made Kagome laugh. A funny laugh too, not the sarcastic kind. After going to the feudal era, meeting all of her friends, and running into man-eating demons, how would her life be normal?

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at him. "I think I should go."

"What! Are you fucking crazy, woman?" Inuyasha's face became angry now.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You'd be crazy if you thought I could return home to a normal life while people are dying out there!" She yelled back at him.

"That's the circle of life, damn it!" Inuyasha was now in Kagome's face. If the jewel could have a sweat drop…it would.

"It is NOT and you know it! The jewel said 'worlds with great peril' and that means EVIL!" Kagome spat right back at him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down. "I won't know if you're safe or not…" He said, looking back up at her with concern in his eyes.

Kagome's gaze softened and she smiled. "You heard the jewel, Inuyasha. I've gotten a lot stronger."

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. "I know when I've lost, woman."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha once more. "I want to say goodbye to my friends." Kagome told the jewel.

"Very well." It replied. The darkness surrounding them disappeared.

The forest had been demolished during the fight with Naraku. You could see the village clearly now. Kagome took one more look at the desolated land that used to be Inuyasha's Forest. Sighing, she looked to the sky. _'At least it's over…for my friends anyway.'_

Kagome started towards the village and saw her friends standing around the remains of Kaede's hut. Kagome ran up to them and jumped on Sango, hugging her tightly.

"Kagome! We were so worried!" Sango hugged her back, concern deep in her voice. But Kagome just smiled and pointed at Inuyasha as if Sango should know the rest.

"I've come to say goodbye to everyone…" Kagome looked at them, the smile fading from her face.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets and they all screamed "What!" and "Why?" at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha explained everything that happened inside of the jewel. Shippo started to cry. Kagome kneeled down and picked Shippo up. "I'm going to miss you the most, Shippo." She whispered in his ear. She watched his face light up a little. "Really?" He asked with a whimper in his voice. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Oi, wench! I heard that!" Inuyasha growled playfully. But Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him.

Kagome set Shippo down next to Kirara. She pet Kirara and scratched under her chin. "Take good care of Shippo, okay?" Kagome said to the fire cat. Kirara mewed at her.

Kagome went to Sango next. "Sango…you were like my sister. I will never forget our talks in the hot springs and the things you taught me about exterminating demons." Kagome hugged Sango again.

She went to Miroku next. "Although you're a pervert, I know you will be faithful to Sango. If not, I will come back and kick your ass." She winked, hinting the playfulness, but still saw Miroku cringe. She looked at Sango and Miroku. "I wish you both the best happiness and hope you have a huge family!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and squeezed it tightly. They both smiled at Kagome as tears filled their eyes.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She felt the lump in her throat. "Inuyasha, you be nice to them, you hear?" Despite her tone, she leapt in his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I'll never forget you, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, the tears flowing now.

Inuyasha squeezed her back, just as tightly. "Kagome…" he started. "You were my first friend, the first person I trusted. You taught me so much…"

Kagome lifted her head and smiled at him. However, she stepped away because she knew if she stayed any longer that it would be harder to leave.

She swung her huge yellow backpack over her shoulder. As she was about to step nearer to the jewel, she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and saw Kaede. "Kaede! I'm so glad you're here. I can't stay long..."

"No need to explain, child. The monk told me while you said goodbye to Inuyasha. Here." Kaede handed Kagome the bow she first used when she came to the feudal era and a new quiver full of arrows.

Kagome's smile widened. "Thank you so much, Kaede! You were like a grandmother to me! I never got to thank you properly for training me these past two years. You've made me so much stronger…"

"Nay, child. _You_ made yourself stronger. I was just glad I was here to help." Kaede smiled back at her. Kagome hugged the older woman and then stepped back to where the jewel was floating.

She smiled at all of her friends, tears running down her face. She waved at them as the jewel surrounded her in pink light. Inuyasha and others watched as the jewel engulfed Kagome in the pink light it emanated and watched the light fly off towards the sun.

IK91: Are you still there? Still liking it I hope? I know the past two chapters have mirrored what happen in the anime, but I had to start there to get where I'm going.

Next chapter, the stories crisscross! Uh oh! What's going to happen! :O

Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Peace out 'til next week!


	3. Chapter Three

Sunday December 5, 2010

IK91: You ready for number three? Hehe. I know the last two chapters were fast paced, but I'm ready for the stories to mingle and for love to bloom. :D

**Note as of 3/21/11 – Holy crap! I tried to upload this chapter so many times last night but something was wrong with the link? I'm not sure, but somehow it was fixable. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! My motivation is lacking lately. I just finished chapter 15. It's got some fluff in it. Bahaha. Enjoy Chapter 3 though!**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Three: Who's that girl?**

Goku slowly opened his eyes. The pain in his chest was gone and he was glad to be awake for he had had awful nightmares. Somehow his dreams had kept him aware of what was going on though.

Goku sat up and look around. Where was he? The room looked hi-tech. The door looked like it would open with the push of a button. The toilet and sink were automatic. A computer screen on the wall in front of the bed flickered on.

"Ah! You're awake, Goku!" A blue-headed girl appeared on the screen.

Goku should have realized it sooner. He was at Capsule Corporation. He had seen Bulma disappear from the screen and heard the door to his room open.

"You had us worried! You've been asleep for a couple of days. So much is going on! Are you feeling better?" It was like the young woman didn't need to take a breath. She was bouncing baby Trunks on her hip.

"I feel great! Never better. That medicine really worked well." Goku smiled.

"Yamucha and the others just left to look for Cell. Oh right, you don't know about the new androids or Cell…" Bulma's eyes widened a little, surprised at herself for quickly forgetting that Goku had been sick.

"I know what's going on. I don't know how to explain it, but my dreams kept me informed of what was happening." Goku shuddered at the thought of reliving his nightmares.

"So, if you know what's going on and you're all better now, do you think you have a chance of beating these monsters?" Bulma took Trunks off of her hip who looked like he was getting ready to cry from not being the center of attention. Goku watched her bounce him up and down in the air.

"Nope." He answered without hesitation. Bulma stopped bouncing Trunks midair and looked at Goku like she had heard him wrong.

"What do you mean 'nope'? You're the strongest person in the world, Goku! You can become Super Saiyan and kick the shit out of them, right?" She said moving Trunks back onto her hip.

"I need to become stronger. I need to surpass Super Saiyan…" Goku had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is that even possible? A Super Saiyan is already amazingly strong! How strong do you have to be to beat these creatures? Are they that strong?" Bulma looked from Trunks to Goku.

"It's possible. And there's only one place I can train that long in such a short time." Goku's smile returned to his face.

Bulma blinked. "Where?"

"Kami's Temple: The Room of Spirit and Time." Goku's smile widened as he placed two fingers on his forehead and concentrated his powers. When Bulma blinked, he was gone.

"He left before I could tell him to give the emergency detonator to Kuririn…"

"I feel as though this is pointless…" Kuririn sighed.

Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Gohan were following the casualties of the cities trying to locate Cell. Trunks had left to find Vegeta and train with him.

"That's because it is pointless." Piccolo glared at the floor of the aircraft. "Once Cell sees we're after him, he'll hide his ki again. Curse that bastard!" He clenched his fists so hard, his nails pierced his skin. He wiped the blood on his pants.

Kuririn inched away from Piccolo. "It's times like these I wish Goku were with us…"

"Yo!"

"It's like I can hear his voice." Kuririn wondered aloud.

"Father!" Gohan smiled. "You're okay!"

Everyone looked at Goku with surprise. They were not used to his teleportation.

Goku returned the smile and nodded. "I've come to take you to train with me, Gohan."

"To train? Why?" Kuririn looked at him questioningly.

"I need to surpass Super Saiyan. And I need to do it in a short amount of time..." Goku explained, grinning at Piccolo. Piccolo gave Goku a side glance as if to tell him that he didn't even need to explain it further.

"If you can stay in there longer than you did last time…" A smile formed on Piccolo's face.

"Let's go, Gohan." Goku put his right hand on Gohan's head and put his left forefinger and middle finger to his forehead and they vanished.

They materialized on a cliff and saw Trunks sitting there. He was watching Vegeta who was standing on the edge of the cliff.

Goku walked over to Trunks. "Any luck?"

Trunks shook his head. "He's been standing like that for days. He tells me I'm in his way and to leave."

Goku walked closer to Vegeta.

"Do not distract me Kakarrot." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Don't be so mean. I'm taking Gohan to train with me…somewhere where you can train a whole year in one day. I came to see if you wanted to go too." Goku smiled. That seemed to get Vegeta's attention.

"If I go, I get to train first." Vegeta gave him a defiant look. Goku smirked and nodded.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome wasn't sure where she was or where the jewel was taking her. She was floating in darkness again, but it wasn't scary this time. It was calm and peaceful. But that itself was scary because she could sleep here forever if she wanted to. Forever. Did the jewel trick her and seal her away because of her powers?

_I did not trick you._

Kagome opened her eyes, blinking. She saw nothing around her, but darkness. Was that the jewel? She was sure she heard a woman's voice and when the jewel had spoken to her before, it was not a woman's voice. "Who's there?"

A woman dressed in priestess' robes and ancient armor materialized in front of her. Her hair was long and black and she had a sword hanging at her side. She looked like Kikyo.

_I did not trick you. I am giving you the chance to save more lives. You watched Naraku kill so many, I was sure you would want to prevent more killings._

"Who are you?" Kagome looked at the woman and began to rub her eyes. Was this an illusion?

_You know me. Or rather, know of me. I am Midoriko. I am the one who created the Shikon No Tama._

"Midoriko..." Kagome repeated. "Where are we going? Why am I in this darkness?"

_We are headed towards Earth. You are not in darkness, but inside the jewel. Just for travel. I am taking you somewhere where there is a good presence. The ones who are fighting for good that will fight against evil in that world._

"But I was on Earth! And if there are people who are there to fight that evil, why do I have to go?" Kagome was becoming angry. None of this was making sense.

_This is Earth, also. It is an Earth in another dimension. And these people will not be strong enough to beat this evil. Other planets in the universe feel the evil ki from galaxies away._

"Ki? How can there be two Earths?" Kagome was getting confused and felt like she was being taken advantage of. The more Midoriko talked, the more it seemed like the jewel had lied. Or more like Midoriko had lied.

_Ki is energy. You have an enormous ki. Your ki is greater than mine or Kikyo's ever was. And I do not know the ways of the universe or Kami. There is just another Earth and that's all I know. Do you want to save it or not?_ Midoriko gave Kagome a questioning look.

"I'm already on my way there, am I not?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "However, I have a few more questions…"

Midoriko nodded as a sign for Kagome to continue.

"How strong are these people? And why do they need _my _help? The help of a priestess?" Kagome crossed her arms, the look on her face becoming thoughtful.

_They have extraordinary powers. However, the enemy had calculated this and created a creature that could test their powers. As to why they need your help, the help of a priestess…you can purify the evil, right? Like you did with the Shikon no Tama._

A look of 'oh' came over Kagome's face. "How did you come to know about these other worlds?"

_When you broke the jewel and it scattered all over the country, I was thrown into this darkness. A peaceful, calm. I was separated from the demons that I had been fighting for centuries. My spirit floated to places unknown and I met many people who could see my spirit. I met a lord named Kaio-sama who rules over the Northern parts of the galaxy. He told me about his Earth and of the evils it had come to know. The last time I saw him, he said there would be a new threat in three years. That was three years ago when you broke the jewel. It is now time for that threat to make its appearance._

Kagome listened carefully taking it all in. "It must take an awful long time to get there. I feel like I've been here for years…" She closed her eyes and laid back down in the darkness, floating again.

Midoriko smiled.

_We just arrived_.

Kagome's eyes flew open and all she knew was that the darkness had turned into the color of the sky and that she was falling.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku was pacing back and forth. He had just returned from saving Piccolo and Tenshinhan from Cell who had just absorbed Android No. 17.

He crossed him arms and began to tap his foot. _'Vegeta, haven't you surpassed the Super Saiyan yet?'_

Gohan watched his father. Not knowing what to do, he turned to Piccolo. "Did Cell's ki disappear again?"

Just when Piccolo was about to answer, the door to the Room of Spirit and Time opened. Vegeta came out smirking and Trunks followed, apologizing for making everyone wait.

"I was beginning to think you got lost in there!" Goku joked.

"Don't flatter yourself Kakarrot. You don't even need to waste time going in that room. I'm going to finish off Cell." Vegeta smirked.

"Yoohoo!"

They all turned to look at the new voice.

"Mother!" Trunks looked at his young mom, carrying a younger version of himself.

"Wow! So, this is Kami's Temple. Trunks! What happened to your hair?" Bulma looked his body up and down. "Did you get taller too?"

"Father and I went into the Room of Spirit and Time." Trunks blushed a little looking down.

"But then why didn't your hair grow too, Vegeta?" Bulma looked around Trunks to stare at Vegeta who had a mean look on his face.

"Pure Saiyans do not have to deal with hair growth. Why have you come here Bulma?" He glared at her.

"Oh, that's right! I brought those suits you requested I make. I made some for everyone." Bulma pulled a capsule out of her pocket. She clicked it and threw it a couple of feet from her. They heard a boom and a trunk was there when the smoke cleared. All of them, but Piccolo and Tenshinhan grabbed a suit.

"Wow! These are so flexible!" Goku stretched the top of the Saiyan armor.

"Like I said, Kakarrot, there's no need to put that suit on. You won't be fighting today." Vegeta finished pulling his boots on.

"Gohan and I will still train." Goku pulled the armor over his head.

"Suit yourself." Vegeta growled. [A/U: Haha. Pun intended, I guess?]

Goku looked at Gohan who was finishing pulling on his gloves. "Let's go, Gohan!" As they made their way to the door, Goku stopped.

"Wait." Gohan looked up at his dad who had a serious look on his face. "Mister Popo, could you fix us some food? I'm starving!" Goku placed his hands over his stomach and smiled his sheepish smile.

Everyone fell over.

As they stood around waiting for Mister Popo to finish fixing the food, Goku's head snapped towards the sky.

"Do you feel that?" He looked at the others. They all looked at Goku wondering what he felt.

"It's not Cell, is it?" Trunks asked, his eyes widening.

"No, this ki has no maliciousness to it." Goku strained his eyes trying to see what it was. Whatever it was, it had a great ki.

"Do you hear that?" Piccolo was now looking up at the sky too.

"What? What?" Goku closed his eyes, concentrating. It was a faint scream. And it was getting closer.

They all heard a 'plunk' and saw a huge yellow backpack land on the ground. The scream grew closer and they saw a white, blue, and black blob grow closer.

"What is that?" Gohan squinted his eyes.

They watched as the blob got closer, not knowing what to do.

"It's a girl…" Trunks mouth was opened in surprise.

"What? Really? How'd she get up there?" Goku scratched his head.

"Are you guys just gonna let her fall?" Bulma yelled her eyebrows furrowed together.

But it was too late.

Kagome landed on something soft; however, she bounced off of it and landed on hard ground.

"Ouch!" She got up and rubbed her butt. She realized she landed on her enormous backpack. She let out a small growl and looked towards the clouds. "What kind of landing was that, Midoriko?" Kagome shouted at the sky. She sighed when she got no response. An icy chill went down Kagome's spine as if she was being watched.

When she turned around she found eight pairs of widened eyes looking at her as if she was an alien who fell from the sky.

"Umm…hello." She blinked and gave a little wave. She felt her cheeks heat up when they did nothing, but continued to stare at her.

Well, the fell from the sky part was right at least.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: So, so? Finally, I am past the part of catching the stories up. Everything will be different from here on out!

Let me go ahead and explain the 'darkness' that Kagome is in because it happens quite frequently. If you ever watched Ayashi No Ceres or also known as Ceres, do you know when Aya talks to Ceres in her head sometimes? Or in the later episodes when they're both floating in darkness when Ceres tells Aya her story? That's the kind of darkness Kagome's in. (If you haven't watched Ayashi no Ceres…well, you should.)

Review and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter Four

Tuesday December 7, 2010

IK91: Glad you're back. Thanks for the reviews.

*****Note as of 3/27/11 – Just so everyone knows, I'm using their Japanese names. I won't use the English ones, such as Krillin or Tien. I'm using Tenshinhan and Kuririn. And that is because I prefer the Japanese version to the English one.**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Four: Never Be the Same**

She felt it before it happened.

Kagome slammed a barrier up just in time to deflect an attack someone had thrown at her. She had felt someone's ki, as Midoriko taught her, flare up and felt it coming toward her.

She heard gasps from all around and when the smoke cleared saw that they were still staring at her with wide eyes.

Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had easily deflected Vegeta's attack and didn't even move. He looked toward Vegeta who was shaking with anger for he was sure Vegeta was thinking the same thing he was.

"Vegeta, you jerk! What did you do that for? You don't even know her and you just think you can go around blowing people up!" Bulma glared at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta just frowned back at her.

"Father said there was no evil in her ki…" Gohan looked at the new comer.

Goku finally snapped out of his daze. "Bulma's right, Vegeta. We don't know her and she didn't do anything!"

Kagome, still on the defense, kept her barrier up.

Goku began to walk towards Kagome, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that. We don't usually have people fall out of the sky. Well…at least not at Kami's Temple. Are you okay? It looks like you fell pretty far. Where did you come from anyway?" Goku looked back towards the sky.

Kagome took in the man's appearance. His ki didn't seem evil as he had suspected the same of hers. His hair stuck out in different directions and she could see his toned muscles through the blue spandex he was wearing. He had on strange looking armor too.

Was he crazy? If she had indeed actually come from the sky, there was no way she would have survived Earth's atmosphere. But thanks to Midoriko's landing it did look like she came from space or something. Did these people see stuff like this every day? What did Midoriko get her into to?

"Well?" Kagome looked towards the voice that came from her right. She was now looking at a green man with antennas. Hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at the other man, she looked down. Her shoes had become very interesting.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw the green man step closer and raised her barrier higher.

Piccolo stuck his hand out and slowly reached towards her. When his hand came in contact with the barrier, he quickly withdrew it. Kagome heard the zap and looked up at the man's hand which he was now quickly shaking back and forth.

Piccolo looked at his hand and he was sure he had some degree of burn. He cocked an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Of course."

Goku looked towards Piccolo. "What?"

"Where did you come from and why have you come here?" Piccolo stared hard at the girl. He heard Goku ask 'what' again.

Kagome saw the look on the green man's face and initially took a step back. How was she supposed to tell these people that she came from the feudal era and that she got to the feudal era by leaving the future through a well? And that she was supposed to help them save the world?

Gohan saw the tense looks on Piccolo and Kagome's face. He walked between them and bowed at Kagome.

Kagome blinked. _'_What? Is he going to try to attack me now too?_'_

"You'll have to excuse Piccolo. He's not into introductions. My name is Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan stuck out his hand.

Kagome blushed and frantically bowed back. She had initially forgotten her manners after falling from the sky on her ass, getting a beam of energy thrown at her, and strange creatures asking her questions.

She looked at Gohan's hand. Did she dare lower her barrier? What if they attacked right when they had the chance?

_Feel his ki. If you feel no maliciousness from it, you can lower your barrier. They will not harm you. Kaio-sama told me great things about these warriors._ Kagome heard Midoriko's voice in her head.

"Warriors!" Kagome burst out. Realizing she said that out loud, she threw her hands over her mouth. They were going to think she was crazy and probably already did!

She looked down at Gohan who was blinking innocently at her with his hand still stuck out. Kagome quickly lowered her barrier, forgetting to feel his ki, and shook his hand.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh, that's right! My name is Goku. That green guy is Piccolo. That one over there with three eyes is Tenshinhan. The one who tried to attack you is mean…" Vegeta shot Goku a look. Goku 'eeped'. "His name is Vegeta. The guy standing beside him is his son Trunks and the woman with the baby is his wife Bulma. Oh, and the baby she's holding is Trunks too." Goku explained with a smile. Kagome blinked and felt her eyebrows furrow from her confusion as she tried to make it out in her head.

Goku saw this look and went on to explain. "The older Trunks is from the future. He came to the past to help us fight."

Kagome got a distant look in her eyes. _'The future…'_

"Where did you come from Kagome-san?" Gohan asked.

"Umm…well, that's kind of hard to explain." Kagome looked back at the ground.

She heard a growl from behind her and turned around to look at the man who had tried to attack her.

"How is it hard to explain? You came from somewhere. Just tell us where!" Vegeta crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He was losing patience. How did they know that this girl wasn't in cahoots with Cell?

Kagome glared at him. "I came from Earth. But as I was told, the Earth I came from is in another dimension. I was told that I was being sent to Kaio-sama's Earth."

"You know Kaio-sama?" She heard the tall, black-haired man named Goku ask her with a shocked look on his face.

Kagome turned to look at him and shook her head. "I only know of him. I was sent here by one of his friends, I guess you would say."

"But why were you sent here?" She heard Bulma ask.

Kagome blushed again, looking down once more. How was she supposed to tell a bunch of guys, warriors no less, that she came to help them? They all looked super strong! Even Gohan!

Goku tilted his head to the side, looking at Kagome's blushing face. _'What's her face red for? She's not sick is she?'_

Goku walked over her and put his hand on her forehead. After a minute he put his hand on his own forehead. Kagome was sure her face could not get any redder.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever…" Goku said confused. Everyone stared at Goku. They had just met this girl and he was already invading her personal space.

"Son! What are you talking about?" Piccolo growled.

"Her face was red! I thought she could be sick!" Goku whined, wondering why everyone was looking at him weird.

"I'm not sick! It's just embarrassing as to why I've come here now that I've seen you guys…" Kagome clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah! You were gonna tell us." Goku's smiled returned to his face. Kagome wasn't sure what to think about this guy. Did he have A.D.D. or something?

They all heard a loud roar and turned to look at Vegeta.

"We don't have time for this! I should be kicking Cell's ass right now!" He pointed at Kagome. "How do we know she's not working with Cell? Popping out of nowhere!" Vegeta's anger was at the boiling point because these people couldn't get down to business. Kagome was sure she saw the grumpy guy's hair flicker to the color of blonde for a moment.

"Who is Cell?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

Bulma gave Vegeta a mean look. "See! She doesn't even know who Cell is. Back off!" She began to mutter about insensitive jerks always being mean and heard Vegeta 'hmph'.

This brought everybody back to what was happening before the girl fell out of the sky.

"Crap! We forgot about Cell!" Goku cursed.

"Just more like _you_ did…" Vegeta muttered, but shut up when he saw Bulma's glare.

"I've come here to help you!" Kagome burst out. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for everyone to start laughing. She opened her right eye slowly and saw Gohan smiling at her.

She heard Vegeta scoff and the others looked at her as if she had fallen out of the sky again.

"Why? Do you know if something bad is going to happen? Did you come from the future too?" The blue haired woman asked.

How was she supposed to explain it? Truthfully, she wasn't sure where she came from anymore.

"I've come from the future and the past. But since it was in another dimension…no, I don't know if something is going to happen. All I know is that this world is in great danger apparently." Kagome looked at her hands with disappointment. She knew nothing. Midoriko told her to help. But how? How was she supposed to help these people who looked like they were already doing a fine enough job by their selves?

Bulma saw Kagome's face and immediately regretted asking the question. "Ah, Kagome-chan, don't worry. Goku is the stron-" Bulma cut herself off when she heard a growl from her husband. "These guys are all really strong. I'm sure they'll find a way to stop him and you probably won't have to lift a finger." She winked at Kagome, trying to cheer her up. Hell, she couldn't feel ki like the other guys, but if Kagome really was supposed to be there to help, then so be it.

'_Bulma's wrong. We may need all the help we can get if Cell and the androids are as strong as everyone is saying.'_ Goku looked at Kagome. Her ki was almost as strong as his was! He silently wondered if she would ever spar with him.

When he saw the disappointed look on her face, he felt a familiarity to it. He walked over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. I believe you. But Vegeta is going to go fight Cell first and if he loses, Gohan and I are his back up." Goku laughed a little.

"What was that Kakarrot?" They heard Vegeta growl from beside Bulma. Kagome smiled a little. But Goku continued, this time a little more serious. "And if Gohan and I don't succeed…it will be your turn."

Had Kagome heard him right? How would that be possible? Surely he was stronger than her! _'He has to be stronger than me! I mean, look at him. All those toned muscles…! What exactly are they up against here?'_ Goku was still bent down next to her ear. They both heard a low rumble and looked at his stomach. Kagome's eyes widened and Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Where did Mister Popo go off to?" He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Kagome-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" Gohan asked, grabbing her hand pulling her toward the temple.

Piccolo, Trunks, Tenshinhan, and Bulma stared at Goku and Gohan. It was like nothing ever fazed them! Did they already forget Cell again?

But, think of the devil, they heard a huge explosion from underneath them.

"While you stuff your face Kakarrot, I'll go kill Cell." Vegeta walked to the edge of the Heavenly Realm.

"Good luck!" Goku waved, just thinking about food now. Vegeta scoffed and flew off. They watched as the older Trunks followed after his father.

"Come on, Kagome-san." Gohan began pulling on her hand again and led her into the palace.

Goku watched his son and the young woman walk into the temple. Something about that picture seemed right. Walking towards the temple, trying to figure out the fluttering feeling in his chest, he heard Piccolo call out to him.

"Goku. Be careful around that girl." Piccolo warned with a stern look in his eyes.

Goku looked back at Piccolo with a questioning look in his eyes. "Eh? Why?" Tenshinhan and Bulma also looked at Piccolo for an explanation.

"That's no ordinary woman. We're dealing with a priestess."

Tenshinhan and Bulma had surprised looks on their faces as they all glanced at the door where Gohan and Kagome had disappeared.

Goku scratched his head. "What's a priestess?"

Everyone fell over.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: I sure hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it with a sore throat instead of resting!

Chapter title comes from the song 'Never be the Same' by Red. I do not own the song.

Review and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five

Sunday December 12, 2010

*****Note as of 4/3/11**

**IK91**: Today is my birthday! Go me! Woohoo! This is kinda selfish, but would you all gift me with a review? It would be oh so awesome! And please enjoy this chapter!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Five: Devour Part I**

Kagome blushed as she stared at Goku with wide half-lidded eyes. She moaned, licking her lips.

Goku groaned with pleasure as he felt the hot liquid slide down his throat.

Kagome was sure Inuyasha had never made her feel this way. In fact, he had never gone this far.

"More….more!" Goku moaned. He looked up at Kagome who was staring at him. He gave her a quizzical look. Why was she looking at him instead of partaking as well?

She felt _nauseous_.

Her hands came to rest on her stomach as Mister Popo brought more food to the big table they were all sitting at.

How could one person eat so much? Actually, make that two. Gohan was stuffing his mouth full of pork buns. Goku had just finished five bowls of hot chicken soup.

Kagome had never seen a sight like this. Even Inuyasha wasn't as bad as this. Sure, he slurped down ramen like no other, but he only ever ate two bowls.

Goku was now working on his fourth plate of curry. Kagome was sure that her stomachache came from just watching him. She had only eaten half of her first plate!

Bulma was enjoying the look on Kagome's face. "It's okay, Kagome-chan. The first time I saw Goku's appetite I had a stomachache as well."

Kagome noticed everyone was staring at the father and son too. Tenshinhan and Piccolo noticed Kagome looking at them.

"It's not our first time seeing Goku eat. But it is surprising every time you see how much he can hold..." Tenshinhan explained. Piccolo just drank his water. Bulma stopped watching and lifted a bottle to Trunks' mouth.

When Kagome looked back at the table she noticed all of the food was gone. Goku set down the plate he had just licked clean. He looked at Kagome's plate noticing it still had food on it. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Kagome pushed her plate at him with a smile. He graciously accepted it and was surprised that he didn't even have to ask her. It was like she knew what he was going to say.

Kagome put her chin in her hand and sighed. She'd only known these people for a couple of hours and they already accepted her like a long lost friend. However, Goku was the one who surprised her the most. She laughed a little. His innocence and appetite. Was he really a strong warrior like Midoriko said?

_How many times are you going to think I've lied to you?_

"What!" Kagome jumped up from the table. The chair she was sitting in fell back and hit the floor. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Goku stopped eating and glanced at her. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Bulma asked setting the empty bottle of milk on the table.

Kagome laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Nothing, nothing!" Piccolo stared at her suspiciously. Kagome picked the chair back up, sat down, and closed her eyes. The rest of them shrugged and went back to eating.

Kagome focused her energy and when she opened her eyes she was floating in darkness. Midoriko was in front of her floating as well.

'Midoriko! Do you have to scare me every time?' Kagome thought.

_It is amusing to see you jump._ Midoriko joked.

Kagome scoffed. 'Midoriko…I still don't understand. These guys look so strong! And they're warriors! How am I supposed to help them? _Why_ would they need my help?'

She could hear Midoriko sigh in her head. _You still doubt me? Go see the enemy for yourself. See how Vegeta and Trunks fare the fight._

'You still haven't answered the 'how' part.' Kagome pressed further.

_Kagome, you have a pure heart._

Kagome blinked. 'A pure heart?'

_All priestesses must have a pure heart. All great warriors who are strong possess a pure heart. Priestesses are warriors as well. You must understand that when I was alive a priestess was as powerful as a hundred samurai. And so, as time goes on, they are surely to get only stronger. I mastered many spells and was able to extract the soul of any living creature. I could destroy ten demons at once. When I mastered the spell to pull all four aspects of the Shikon no Tama together in proper balance, the demons became restless._

'The four aspects? You mean courage, friendship, wisdom, and love?' Kagome asked, already having discussed this tale with her friends in the feudal era when Sango joined their group. But now Midoriko was telling it.

Midoriko nodded. _The demons feared me and began to yearn for my death. However, they knew if they tried to touch me, they would be purified. So, they decided to find a wicked soul, a soul so evil that it could withstand my power. Apparently, there had been a man who sought after me and so the demons snuck into his soul and devoured him. It was easy for the thousands of demons to meld together after they found the twisted soul of the man to sacrifice as a crucible. I fought the demons for seven days and seven nights. However, I grew weak and began to be devoured by the demon. When it tried to suck my soul out of my body I used the last of my energy to steal the demon's soul and take it into my own. I expelled it from my body and the great demon and I passed away leaving behind what you know as the Shikon no Tama._

Kagome looked down at the pink jewel hanging around her neck. 'This is your soul…' Kagome smiled. 'In a way, we had always been fighting for your soul and your memory. Because you tried to protect your world…'

Midoriko smiled sadly back at Kagome but then shook her head. _It is my fault that so many demons have sought out the jewel for power. Like Naraku who caused so many deaths just so he could get his hands on it. Even so, I did not tell you that story so that we could remember. I told you because you can master the same spell._

'What!' Kagome shouted and began to flail her arms. 'I don't want to lose my soul! Kikyo already stole enough of it that one time…' Kagome said softly remembering the time Kikyo rose from the grave.

_You won't have to. Find another pure heart. I told you that all warriors have pure hearts so you are surrounded by them right now. However, find the purest heart. You should be able to combine your hearts and create the same force to bind together your courage, friendship, wisdom, and love._

Kagome had a contemplative look on her face. 'Won't that create another jewel? I tried to purify this jewel and set you free once before. But you made me come on this "adventure" so that I could create another Shikon? The stories my grandfather used to tell me…he said that the jewel would only be purified by one who wanted to save everything. I wanted to save the world my friends lived in ensuring their future.' She was becoming upset and aggravated.

_Kagome, cease your anger. Look around. There are no demons for me to fight. In a way, you did purify the jewel. You agreed to save everything. You agreed to come to this world and help fight. You did save your friends' world. I did not pass on so that I could guide you._

Kagome sighed in relief. 'So, it won't make another jewel?'

Midoriko shook her head. _I doubt that you will be fighting for seven days and need to use a last resort. By combining your two hearts and powers that should be enough to cleanse the creature if the situation should become that dire._

'So you're saying _if_ they need me, right?' Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

_They will need you regardless Kagome. You can heal them if need be or even use your arrows. Do not underestimate this foe._

'I should probably find the other pure heart then. But I don't think I'll find it where I am now. These guys seem too innocent, stoic, or are worried about food…' Kagome waved a hand in front of her face.

Midoriko smiled. She would not help Kagome out with the search. Kagome looked at Midoriko with questioning eyes.

'How do I know who has the purest heart?'

_Feel their ki. Find the heart that matches yours. Do not judge them until you've felt them._

Kagome scratched the back of her head. 'What does my ki feel like?'

Midoriko coughed. How could she not know her own ki? _Your ki feels kind, innocent, powerful, brave, and confident._

Kagome's smile was wide. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'I must be a pretty awesome person!' She saw the look Midoriko gave her and she sweatdropped. 'I'm just kidding…'

_Time is wasting_.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes.

Someone was waving their hand in front of her face.

"Did you fall asleep, Kagome?" Goku asked pulling his hand away. "Mister Popo is about to bring out dessert!" He grinned clapping his hand together.

Kagome looked at Goku who had rice stuck to his face and held back her laughter.

"I'll have to take a rain check." She excused herself from the table and walked out of the palace. Goku silently wondered where she was going but Mister Popo brought in a cart full of desserts and his mind was lost in a world of sweets.

He grabbed five or six cakes off of the cart and couldn't decide which one to eat first.

As Goku put some chocolate cake in his mouth, they heard Kagome scream. He choked and Gohan jumped up and begin to hit his father on the back. Kagome ran in the room panting.

"Where in seven hells are we?" She screamed with pure panic on her face. She had walked outside to get some fresh air and think of how to find the pure heart when she had noticed around the palace area was just blue sky. When she had reached the edge of the Heavenly Realm, she realized the actual ground was thousands of feet below them.

"I told you earlier." Goku whined upset that his dessert had been interrupted. "We're at Kami-sama's Temple. Below us about five hundred feet is Karin's place and then way below that is the ground. This is called the Heavenly Realm because we're so high up." Goku gave her a 'duh' look and shoved more cake in his mouth intent on not choking this time.

Kagome groaned. "I have to get off this place! I have to go look for a pur-…" She stopped herself. Should she tell them? They didn't even know she was a priestess. Besides Goku and Gohan were going to do their training right? There wouldn't be time for a long story! "I have some business to take care of."

Piccolo was about to ask her what kind of business, but Goku interrupted him. "You could get hurt if you leave here now. It's safest up here."

Kagome frowned. Who was this guy to tell her what to do? "I can take care of myself." She glared at him, pointing at her bow and arrows that she had put by the door of the dining room.

Goku gulped down the last piece of cake he had stuck in his mouth inching away from Kagome slowly. He hadn't meant to insult her; he just didn't want her to get hurt.

Piccolo stood slowly. "I'm going to watch what happens between Vegeta and Cell."

Kagome moved over to Piccolo and stared him down with a defiant look. "Take me with you, please."

"Foolish girl. I am not going to where they are! I am no match for Cell. I can watch from the edge of the realm." He was sure he saw Kagome flinch, but walked past her out of the door.

Tenshinhan got up as well and followed Piccolo out the door. He could ask Piccolo to give him the details.

Kagome growled in frustration. "How am I supposed to get down from here?"

Goku looked from the ice cream he was now slurping up to Bulma. "Bulma, why don't you take her?"

"Actually, I think I'll go out there with Piccolo and Tenshinhan. I want to know how the fight goes with Vegeta and Trunks. I'm not like you guys. I don't have any powers at all and I've got baby Trunks." Bulma cooed at the little tot. "Sorry, Kagome-chan." She apologized.

Kagome sighed looking at the ground. "It's alright, Bulma-san."

Gohan stood up quickly as Kagome had earlier, his chair falling back. "Since we can't father, what if you let her borrow Kinto-Un?" He said quickly as if he came up with the greatest plan on Earth.

Goku grinned. "That's a great idea, Gohan!" Then the smile faded as quickly as it came. "But Master Roshi told me when he gave it to me when I was a youngster that you had to be purely innocent to be able to ride it…"

Kagome's hopes returned. If there was a way she had to try it. Finding the pure heart was the most important thing now. "Kinto-Un?" She gave them a confident smile. "Let's try it!"

Goku smiled, liking Kagome's spunk. "Follow me then." He grabbed some cupcakes from the dessert cart and began walking outside while shoving the cupcakes in his mouth.

Kagome grabbed her bows and arrows that were by the door. She and Gohan followed Goku out on the steps of the palace.

"Kinto-Un!" Goku hollered as loud as he could. Kagome blinked. It wasn't like a helicopter or an airplane?

To her surprise a minute later, a yellow cloud zoomed in front of them.

Goku walked over to Kagome beaming. He picked her up under her arms.

"Hey! What are you doi-" She stopped when he gently set her down on the cloud. Goku grinned.

"You can ride it! I didn't want you to hop on it, only to fall through it like Bulma did when she tried to ride it. So, I figured I would hold on to you and make sure you didn't fall."

Kagome blushed feeling sorry that she snapped at him earlier. He was just looking out for her.

"Don't you go telling that story to people Goku!" Bulma shook her fist at him as she walked past them to where Piccolo and Tenshinhan were standing.

Kagome swung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She fixed her bow the same way. She looked where Goku and Gohan were standing. "Thank you. Good luck with your training." A tint of pink came to her cheeks and she looked down. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier…" She said in a soft voice.

Goku felt his cheeks burn. Was he getting whatever illness she had to make her face red all the time? "Thanks. Be careful when you get there."

Kagome nodded and as she was about to tell the cloud to tell her to take her where the others were she heard Bulma call out to her.

"I forgot! You might catch up with Kuririn! I met him on the way here to give him the shut off switch for the androids." Bulma ran over to them.

"Kuririn?" Kagome questioned.

"He's one of our good friends. He's bald and has on an orange outfit." Gohan told her while handing her a bag of senzu beans.

"Ah! Good thing you remembered those Gohan! Give those to Kuririn when you meet up with him." Goku said waving at her.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She glanced back at her new friends but then pushed the cloud towards the edge of the realm. She looked over the edge, gulping slightly. Maybe this would be like a roller coaster ride.

"Go, Kinto-Un!" Goku yelled with an excited look on his face.

Kagome screamed as the cloud dove toward the ground. She closed her eyes feeling the wind in her face. She couldn't bear to open her eyes and find that she would be made into a bloody soup. She peeked her right eye open and found that the cloud had leveled out and was flying straight now.

She heaved a sigh of relief and tucked her skirt under her knees. With her luck she would fly by an airplane and the passengers would get a good look at her underwear. She looked back behind her at Kami's Temple that seemed like a dot in the sky now. She giggled slightly remembering Goku and Gohan eating. It might not be so bad on this Earth after all.

Back at Kami's Temple, Goku was thinking of Kagome as well. 'Show us what you've got, Kagome…' Goku thought staring at the dot that was Kagome and watched it get farther away.

Goku looked down at Gohan. "Let's go train, Gohan!" Goku clenched his fists smiling at his son.

Gohan beamed back up at his father. "Yeah!" They ran towards the door of the Room of Spirit and Time.

IK91: Chapter Five-o is done! Haha. Were you a pervert at the very beginning of the chapter? If so, I applaud you. That is what I was aiming for!

Woo!

Review and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter Six : Part One

Monday December 13, 2010

*****Note as of 4/10/11**

IK91: Sorry for the chapter mix-up! However, the reviews are dwindling and it makes me not wanna update. =(

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Six: Devour Part II**

Kagome wasn't sure where her destination would be. The golden cloud kept going at what seemed to be top speed. She was looking at the scenery which was flying by. Everything looked different here. They had to have electricity because there were power lines. The houses had unusual shapes. Some of the vehicles looked like cars from her era and some looked like they could fly.

Kagome pulled the cloud up further into the sky so she wouldn't be distracted by the scenery. She kept an eye out for the man in orange that she was supposed to find. Kuririn, was it? She hoped she came upon him soon. Maybe he was the pure heart?

Kagome brushed the hair out of her face that the wind kept blowing in her eyes. She sighed and played with the Shikon jewel that was hanging at her neck. She looked at it closely. It was hard to believe that this was Midoriko's soul.

Then it was like a shock went through her. She felt someone's ki. Sure enough, when she looked up she saw someone flying up ahead. She looked down at the cloud. "Kinto-Un, please speed up."

The golden cloud slowed down a bit, then shot forward making Kagome scream. When Kagome made sure she wasn't going to fall, she took a deep breath. "I sure do hope you'll catch me if I fall off." Kagome muttered glancing down at the cloud.

Kinto-Un finally caught up with the orange clad man.

Kuririn heard something behind him and felt the slight power of ki. When he turned around to see what it was he saw Kinto-Un. Thinking it was Goku or Gohan, he slowed to a stop in the sky. He was shocked to find it was a cute girl. 'Wow! Who's that? Why is she riding Goku's cloud?'

"Hey! Are you Kuririn-san?" Kagome yelled as the cloud came to stop in front of Kuririn. She noticed the small remote control in his right hand.

"Yep! That's me!" Kuririn laughed rubbing the back of his hairless head. "Might I ask who you are and why you're riding Goku's cloud?"

"Ah!" Kagome's eyes widened looking down at the cloud. "Goku-san let me borrow it." She smiled remembering how Goku had picked her up and set her on the cloud. "My name is Kagome, but it's a really long story as to why I'm here. The others don't even know since there was no real time to explain. We'd better get to where Cell is. Bulma-san told me you have the detonator for the androids." Kagome explained her face becoming serious.

Kuririn just blinked and then nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go!" And he shot forward. Kagome pushed the cloud to follow him.

"Ah, Kagome-san!" Kuririn yelled back at her at as they flew towards the fight. "You might not want to call Goku 'Goku-san' to his face." He smiled as he told her this.

Kagome blinked. "What? Why?"

"Let's just say…it would remind him of someone he doesn't want to remember." 'Someone like his crazy ex-wife.' Kuririn thought. "I don't think he would like the formality anyway. And I don't care for it so much either. You can just call me Kuririn." He smiled at her as though they were already friends.

She looked closely at him and began to read his ki. 'I can feel his kindness and braveness. But he does not feel confident or that powerful. He has a pure heart, but it is not the purest and it does not match mine.' Kagome thought. So, the search would go on.

Kagome returned the smile. "You can just call me Kagome then." 'Who? Who does it remind Goku of? Wait! What am I thinking? It's none of my business!' Her smile had quickly vanished and became a look of concern.

Kuririn noticed Kagome's many faces and decided not to say anything. He had just met her, but it looked to him like Goku had a new admirer. He smiled and flew faster. Kinto-Un shot forward again, making Kagome scream once more.

When they arrived to where they felt the strong ki, they noticed there was a lone island left. Kuririn gasped.

"There….used to be at least ten islands here. He's killed…all of these people just to find the androids!" Kuririn clenched his fists as sweat ran down his face.

Kagome looked down at the island that was all by itself. What kind of creature had enough power to blow up islands?

Kuririn looked a Kagome. "Let's not get too close to the fight and try to find the androids." He gestured with his hand that they lower down to the ground.

Kagome pushed the cloud toward the ground and when they were close enough, she jumped off. It felt good to have her feet back on the ground despite the feeling that she was about to meet the creature who was killing hundreds of people.

"Kuririn, why are you having to detonate the androids? What does that have to do with Cell?" Kagome asked not knowing about the androids until Bulma said that Kuririn had the remote control.

Kuririn quickly filled her in about Dr. Gero and his three strong androids. He told her about the hidden lab that had Cell in it as well and how that Cell had come from the future so that he could unite with the androids and become his perfect form.

"Oh! That reminds me. Goku and Gohan sent these with me." She said handing him the brown bag that held the magical green beans.

"Thanks. Let's split up. If you see a boy with black hair and a scarf around his neck or a cute girl with blonde hair, those are the androids. Come get me if you find them." And with that Kuririn ran off towards the east side of the island.

"Hmph! Really! He didn't even make sure I could take care of myself. Men…" Kagome pulled her bow from around her body and restrung it quickly. "Well, since he knows I'm a friend of Goku he must think I'm able to fend for myself." She flicked the string of her bow.

The sound of ki blasts could be heard in the distance from the west side of the island and Kagome made her way toward the noise. "I gotta say…this is a little creepy. Not knowing what I'm going to be up against. Of course, I may not even have to fight if Vegeta and Trunks take care of it. But Midoriko didn't sound too sure of them…"

Kagome finally came up behind a huge rock. When she glanced around the side of it she saw Vegeta, Trunks, and a hideously green creature that looked like an oversized cockroach. "What the hell is that thing?" Kagome could feel the little lunch that she had eaten slowly make its way back up her throat. In all her years in the feudal era she had never seen a demon that ugly or that looked so disgusting.

She couldn't hear what they were saying and looked for a closer rock to hide behind. When she spotted one, she slid around the rock she was behind and slowly made her way to the rock closer to the trio. Now maybe she could hear something.

Was it her imagination or had Vegeta's hair and eyes changed colors? His hair was now blonde and his eyes were blue. There was no way he had stopped on the way here to have his hair dyed. She shrugged it off as it was really none of her business. She looked at Vegeta and felt of his ki.

'I can feel his power, confidence, and courage. However, he is not innocent. There is no love there and it feels evil too. He is definitely not the pure heart.'

"So, you're telling me that if I let you unite with No. 18 and you become your perfect form, you can defeat me?" Vegeta crossed his arms smirking.

"I would be invincible!" Cell growled shaking with anger. "Come on, Vegeta. You know you're dying to fight me in my perfect form. You're dying to test your new strength. It's the Saiyan way. You can't refuse a good fight against a strong opponent." Cell tried to convince Vegeta.

"Father! Don't listen to him! Finish him off now!" Trunks glared at his father. How could he even consider letting this monster attain his perfect form?

Kagome stared at Trunks. He seemed to have a level head. 'His ki is courageous, powerful, and brave. Very similar to his father's yet he lacks confidence. He is not it either.' Kagome sighed.

"Shut up, boy!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. "Okay, Cell. You've caught my interest. Go catch your android. And don't disappoint me."

Kagome looked back at Vegeta. Was he insane? She watched Trunks fly in front of Cell.

"I won't let you." Trunks stared at Cell defiantly.

"Get out of the way, boy!" Vegeta screamed as he rammed into Trunks knocking him into the ground. There was now a crater in the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened. What the hell did Vegeta think he was doing? How could he hurt his son like that? Angry now, Kagome notched an arrow. Surely Trunks knew something bad was going to happen if the creature found the android. She aimed at Cell who was now frantically searching the island for No. 18.

"Let's see Vegeta try to stop this…" And with that, she let the arrow go. It whizzed past Vegeta who hadn't seen it in time. Cell saw a pink light coming at him, but didn't move in enough time.

"Damn it!" Cell's scream echoed throughout the island as the pink light engulfed him. When the light from the arrow had vanished, Kagome saw she had hit his shoulder. Or rather, where his shoulder used to be. She heaved and vomited on the spot.

Cell's shoulder had exploded and his left arm was gone. Kagome was used to seeing blood in the feudal era, but nothing like this. His insides were grey and black and green juice was dripping on the ground.

Pure shock was on Cell's face. "No, no, no! How could a mere arrow do this to me?" He growled angrily. Cell tried to regenerate his arm, but after a few tries found that it would not grow back. 'I have to find No. 18!'

Vegeta looked to where the arrow came from and spotted Kagome. 'How the hell did she do that? And why did she do it!'

"Stupid girl! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Vegeta hollered pointing his finger at her. "Do not interfere again!"

"That was for Trunks you bastard!" Kagome stepped in front of the rock. "What do you think you're doing letting that creature become stronger?"

"So that I will have a stronger opponent, bitch! I was disappointed having trained so hard just to kick his ass and then actually get to do it so easily." Vegeta glared at her.

Cell was paying no mind to the two arguing and was scanning the island for the second android. Trunks had finally recovered and saw the damage to cell. Seeing that he had been delayed for at least a minute and was continuing his search, Trunks jumped back up in front of Cell.

"What the hell is your problem! Finish him off now! Do you want there to be a threat to the Earth?" Kagome screamed back at Vegeta, clenching her fists.

"I don't give a fuck about the Earth! I just want to fight!" Vegeta raised his hand throwing a ki blast at her and then pointed his hand at Trunks throwing one at him as well. Trunks who was intent on stopping Cell didn't notice and got knocked down when the blast hit him.

Kagome threw up her barrier and raised its power as high as it would go. The attack hit her barrier, but did not penetrate it.

Vegeta smirked. There was no way she survived that. However, when the smoke cleared he was shocked to see her still standing. 'Who is she? Or _what _is she?' He thought surly.

Cell was still scanning the island when he finally noticed an orange dot and a lime green dot. 'Got her!' He smirked and flew toward them.

Trunks had finally recovered from his father's second attack and saw that Cell was headed towards No. 18. 'Kuririn's here too?'

"Hey! You've been found! Cell's found you!" Trunks screamed as loud as he could. But it was too late.

No. 16 tried to tackle Cell, but Cell easily knocked him off. Kuririn jumped in front of No. 18.

"Run while you can!" He told her pushing her back. Trunks was flying towards Cell, but once again Vegeta got in his way.

"Why father!" Trunks glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta scoffed. "And why not?"

Kagome was running to where everyone had flown to. Cell had apparently found the android. 'Why didn't Kuririn detonate them? What's going to happen if Cell gets them?' She looked back up at the sky as she was running. She saw that once again Vegeta was stopping Trunks from interfering with Cell.

Kuririn ran towards Cell intent on stalling as much time as he could for No. 18. However, Cell just smiled as he brought his remaining hand up in front of his face. "Taiyo-ken!" He yelled. A blinding light filled the area and everyone grasped their faces.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. What the hell was that? She couldn't see anything! She blindly felt for an arrow in her quiver and tried to notch one on her bow. 'I can't get it to notch! I can't see anything! What's happening!' She dropped to her knees and began to rub her eyes again.

Kuririn tried to attack Cell without being able to see, but Cell kicked him in the back which knocked him a few feet away. Cell slowly stalked towards No. 18. She growled and began to throw punches at him. He laughed as he evaded them and the stinger on his tail opened into a big hole. He slammed his tail over her body and began to suck her in.

Kagome opened her eyes a bit and saw that her sight was coming back slowly. She got to her feet and forced her eyes the rest of the way open. Vegeta and Trunks were still rubbing their eyes. Kuririn had got knocked unconscious and a fellow with a lime green and black outfit was leaned up against a rock watching Cell.

Kagome brought her eyes to Cell and almost wished she hadn't. Cell had his tail over the android and was slowly sucking her up inside of his tail. When she recovered from the disgusting sight, she notched the arrow she had been holding onto. But as she aimed she saw that the creature had already sucked the android all the way into his body. A light had encircled Cell.

'A barrier?' She thought looking closely.

Kuririn had finally come to. Seeing that No. 18 had been devoured, he clenched his teeth. "You monster!" He yelled as he ran toward Cell.

Trunks had finally regained his sight and also flew towards Cell. But when they both came in contact with the barrier they flew back slamming into a small rocky mountain.

Kagome gasped. There was no way they could have survived that kind of impact. Shaking with anger, she realized the barrier disappeared from around Cell.

'What happened to him? He looks completely different!' She thought staring at the creature with shock her face.

Vegeta smirked. "It's about time, Cell."

Kagome glared at Vegeta in disbelief. His son had just gotten seriously injured and all he was concerned about was fighting!

Trunks grunted in pain as he came to. He crawled over to Kuririn and shook him. "Kuririn, are you okay?" When he got no answer he turned Kuririn over on his back. He noticed the brown sack hanging out of his shirt. Grabbing the bag, he took out a senzu bean. "Kuririn, wake up and eat this." Trunks nudged him until he opened his eyes slowly.

"Man, don't I wish I were Saiyan. One kick and I feel like everything is broken…" He took the bean in his mouth and began to chew. Once he swallowed, he jumped up and began to flex his muscles. "Damn that feels good!"

Cell was throwing speedy punches and kicks amazed at his incredible new power. He smirked at Vegeta who just glowered back impatiently.

Kuririn and Trunks flew over to where Kagome was standing watching Vegeta and Cell with a mean look. When she noticed them coming she waved. "Kuririn! Trunks! You're okay! I thought for sure you were goners! Stupid Vegeta…"

"I guess Goku forgot to tell her about Saiyans. Did he also forget to tell you about the senzu?" Kuririn smiled at her. She gave him a quizzical look and his questions were answered. "We'll explain later…"

"Father is going to regret this…" Trunks growled. "He should have defeated Cell when he had the chance!"

The trio stared at Cell who was walking towards Vegeta. When he came to a stop, he flexed his hand and made a fist.

"Ready to die, Vegeta?" Cell smirked.

"Let's do this." Vegeta grinned back raising his ki returning the golden Saiyan glow to his body.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: I'm still stuck on Chapter Sixteen. Nothing is inspiring me to write. Not even reviews. However, if there are no reviews, I'm not even tempted to post the chapters that are already written. Sooo…whatcha gonna do?

Anyways, I hope you're enjoying so far. I'm trying to put in more detail as I go. However, I find detail is just not my thing. I'm trying to do better, I promise!

The chapters' title comes from the song Devour by Shinedown [which I do not own]. It's a great song so go rock out to it! I also named it Devour because Goku devours his food and Cell devours No. 18. Neat, right?

Review and stay tuned!


	7. Chapter Six : Part Two

Monday December 13, 2010 & Thursday December 16, 2010

IK91: Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you readyyyy?

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Seven: I Surrender**

Vegeta flew at Cell throwing a punch in his face. Cell took it full on, his head thrown back by the force. Vegeta smirked.

However, his face fell when he heard Cell laugh.

"Is that all you have, 'Super' Vegeta?" Cell mocked, rubbing his busted lip.

Vegeta growled flying at Cell again. There was a flash of light and a sound of thunder when they met and began to throw and dodge punches.

"They disappeared!" Kagome's eyes widened as she looked left and right trying to spot Cell and Vegeta.

"No, they didn't disappear. They're moving so fast you can't see them." Kuririn explained his eyes moving back and forth quickly keeping up with the fight.

"Ah! You're right! Their ki is still there…" Kagome squinted her eyes trying to keep up with how fast they were going.

"Kagome-san? You can feel ki?" Trunks asked her surprised.

Kagome nodded meekly. "I've been able to for awhile…"

"Nice job on Cell earlier by the way!" Kuririn grinned at her. "I was so surprised! To tell you the truth your ki didn't feel all that strong to me. How did you do that?"

"That was you, Kagome-san?" Trunks questioned her once more with wide eyes.

Kagome blushed. "Just 'Kagome' please…" Surely they could have done something like that too?

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Vegeta scream and watched him slam into the ground.

Kagome covered her eyes. How could he have survived a fall like that?

"Vegeta's not doing too good, Trunks. Tell me something. Your ki feels stronger than his. Did you surpass your dad in the Chamber of Time and Spirit?" Kuririn asked looking where Vegeta had fallen.

'Not doing too good? He's dead!' Kagome thought putting her hands down and was shocked to find that Vegeta was getting up.

Trunks nodded. "It's true that father surpassed the wall behind the Super Saiyan, but I went even further than that. I couldn't tell him that though. You can't tell him! Because of his pride…"

They watched as Vegeta struggled to stand.

"How…is he able to even stand?" Kagome looked at Vegeta and then glanced at Kuririn and Trunks.

"He's a Saiyan." Kuririn shrugged. "Trunks is too. I guess you could say they're sorta aliens…"

"Aliens? But they look human to me…except for their hair changing colors and surviving attacks and falls like that." Kagome gave Trunks a look over starting to see what Kuririn meant.

They watched as Vegeta ran at Cell again, but was knocked back. Vegeta slammed into one of the rocky mountains making it explode.

Kagome screamed. "Don't tell me he survived that too!" She looked at Kuririn and Trunks.

"Something like that wouldn't kill him, but he is getting his ass kicked…" Kuririn answered her.

"This has gone on long enough!" Kagome notched an arrow and aimed it at Cell who had his back turned to them. She let the arrow go, aiming for his head.

The trio gasped when Cell turned around and caught the arrow with ease. He snapped the arrow in two which he had caught between his fore and middle finger.

"Little girls should not play with weapons such as these." Cell grinned.

Kagome took a step back. "There's no way!"

"Don't interfere, wench!" Vegeta yelled struggling to get back on his feet.

Cell vanished and reappeared in front of Kagome. He pushed Trunks and Kuririn back with such force that they went flying through the air. He grabbed Kagome by the throat and began to squeeze.

Kagome winced and tried to bring her hands up to get his hand from around her neck. This made him squeeze harder and she began to choke.

"How is it that your arrows have such power?" Cell glared at her expecting an answer.

"Let her go!"

Cell looked to his right and smiled. Trunks was flying towards him.

He glanced at Kagome once more and threw her into the water surrounding the island with as much force as he could. She could drown then if she wasn't going to tell him.

As he got ready for Trunks attack, Vegeta slammed his legs into Cell's back.

"Your opponent is me!"

Trunks blanched and decided that his father had this. He dove into the water after Kagome.

Kagome couldn't stop. She was running out of air! 'That bastard…threw me so hard. It's like some force just keeps pulling me under…Inuyasha…where are you?'

Trunks finally caught to Kagome and grabbed her hand pulling her back toward the surface.

Kagome felt herself being pulled upward. She tried to open her eyes against the water. The water and the glare of the sun in the water made everything blurry. 'Is that…silver hair…? Inu…yasha? It can't be…'

When they finally reached the surface, Trunks pulled Kagome out of the water and set her on the ground. Kagome coughed spitting up water. She opened her eyes slowly finding Trunks' face. 'It wasn't Inuyasha. What a fool I am! Of course, it couldn't be…'

"Thank God you guys are alright!" Kuririn yelled flying over to them.

"Thank you, Trunks." She whispered with a raspy voice. Trunks nodded at her grimly as he began to look for Cell and Vegeta. He spotted them in the air.

"Look at you Vegeta; you are no match for me." Cell smiled at him. Vegeta growled and flew towards Cell.

Cell disappeared right before Vegeta got to him. Vegeta's fist hit nothing and his eyes widened in shock. Cell appeared up above him and slammed his hand into Vegeta's back. His hand penetrated the skin and went through his stomach.

Vegeta coughed up blood and looked down at Cell's hand that was sticking out of his stomach.

"You…bastard…" Vegeta seethed. Cell frowned and redrew his hand while creating a ball of power in it.

Vegeta gasped when the blast hit him and he was sent flying towards the ground.

Kagome winced when she heard Vegeta slam into the ground. When she looked up she saw that his fall had created a crater.

"He's not Super Saiyan anymore!" Kuririn screeched.

Trunks growled and clenched his fists. "Kuririn, take Kagome and father and get out of here! When you're far enough away, give my father a senzu bean."

Kuririn gulped and Kagome's eyes widened. "No way! We can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be alright. I'm going to end it right here…" Trunks gave her a defiant smile. Somehow it reminded her of Goku.

"Now Kuririn!" Trunks screamed as he flew towards Cell.

Kuririn grabbed Kagome, put her under his left arm, and flew to where Vegeta's body was.

"Kuririn! Surely you won't leave Trunks here to fight by his self!" Kagome looked up at him struggling against his arm.

"As much as I regret it, I won't be any help to him…" Kuririn told her picking up Vegeta's body and put it under his right arm. He strengthened his hold on her and shot in the sky.

Kagome watched Trunks until he was no longer visible and silently prayed for his safety.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku was trying to concentrate his power. Two months into their training in the Room of Spirit and Time and Gohan had already become Super Saiyan.

Gohan was working on his speed and Goku was really impressed with how far he had come.

'He's going to surpass me soon…' Goku thought watching his son.

Goku closed his eyes and focused his energy. Surging his power he became a Super Saiyan and pushed himself further. Electricity began to flicker around him and the golden glow grew around his body.

Gohan stopped throwing punches in the air to stare at his father. Seeing his father's power flare, he became excited.

"Father, you've done it! You've passed Super Saiyan!" Gohan ran over to his father. Goku smirked at Gohan nodding.

"I can go one more step…" Goku closed his eyes again, letting out a grunt pushed his power higher. His muscles began to bulge and grow bigger. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"This is no good." He let his power deflate and the golden glow disappeared.

"What do you mean father?" Gohan asked his hair changing from blonde to black as well.

"Well, it's great if you want to look bulky, but when your muscles grow that size, it will slow down your speed." Goku explained putting his hand under his chin, becoming pensive. "But this at least lets me know..."

"Know what?" Gohan looked at Goku with innocent eyes.

"Super Saiyan is best form to fight in. From now on Gohan, we're going to stay like this and make it a natural state." Goku raised his ki again making his hair blonde and eyes blue once more.

Gohan gave his father a questioning glance, but copied him and became Super Saiyan again.

"Now, let me give you a haircut. If it gets any longer you'll look like a girl!" Goku joked walking back towards the common area, Gohan running after him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kuririn had finally found another island a few miles out and landed. He set Kagome down and laid Vegeta out on the ground.

Kagome looked back toward the way they had just come from. She was about to ask Kuririn about Trunks again but a massive ki flared up. The wind started to pick up and the sea was coming up on the island.

"Is that Trunks…?" Kagome asked putting a hand up in front of her face to block the wind.

"Yeah." Kuririn answered as another ki rose to match the power of the first. "And that would be Cell's ki…"

Kagome sneezed. Her clothes were still soaked and the wind from the flight over here didn't help matters. "Kuririn, why do you think Cell threw me in the sea rather than kill me on the spot?"

Kuririn shrugged. "If I took a guess it's because he wanted to know why you are so strong. Since you wouldn't answer him and Trunks was coming after him he threw you in the water. He knew one of us would try to save you and if we didn't, well, drowning is kind of a torturous way to die…"

Kagome nodded and sniffed. The sky had gotten dark where Trunks and Cell were fighting. She could see sparks of light. Probably from where they were attacking each other.

They heard a groan and turned around to see that Vegeta was coming to.

"Here, Vegeta. It's a senzu. Eat it." Kuririn put the green bean between Vegeta's lips. Vegeta chewed it and swallowed slowly. He sat up quickly looking around.

"Where's Cell?" He questioned glaring at Kuririn and Kagome.

Kagome returned the stare and looked away. Why should they have given him that magical bean? It was his fault this was happening.

"Trunks is fighting him right now." Trunks pointed to the blackened sky towards the east.

A cold shiver ran down all of their spines. A ki had massively plummeted. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Oh no…'

She heard Vegeta growl and he ran past her and took to the sky.

"Where's he going? Is he crazy?" Kagome frantically looked at Kuririn. He shrugged and looked to where Vegeta had just flown.

"Well, why are you just standing there? Let's go!" Kagome said walking over to him. Kuririn glanced at her.

"Are you the one that's crazy now?"

Kagome stomped her foot which made Kuririn jump. He grabbed her and jumped in the sky following Vegeta.

By the time they had caught up with Vegeta they had reached the island where Trunks and Cell had fought.

They saw that Trunks was still alive and that Cell was nowhere to be found.

When they touched ground they all ran over to Trunks.

"What happened?" Kuririn asked looking around to make sure Cell wouldn't pop out of nowhere.

"He's just too strong…" Trunks fell to his knees. His purple hair clung to his sweaty face. "He said that he's going to hold a Strongest under the Heavens Tournament in twenty days…"

"A tournament? Is this some kind of sick game to him?" Kagome looked around at the damage done to the island.

"That's exactly what it is." Trunks looked at the ground. "He said he wants to see the fear on everyone's face. In the twenty days he wants us to train and become stronger than we are now."

Kagome couldn't deny the fear that crept inside of her body. If these 'Saiyans' couldn't defeat this creature, what hope was there?

'Ah! I completely forgot about Midoriko's technique! Will twenty days be enough time for me to learn it…?'

She heard Kuririn sigh. "We might as well head to Kami's Palace and wait on Goku."

Trunks nodded in agreement and Vegeta scoffed and flew off. Trunks followed right after him. Kuririn moved to pick Kagome up, but she stepped back. He gave her a questioning glance.

"I'll ride Kinto-Un. I'll be right behind you." She placed her bow over her shoulder and hollered for the golden cloud. Kuririn shrugged and rose into the sky following Trunks.

When the golden cloud came to a stop in front of Kagome, she slowly climbed onto it. Once the cloud took off and Kagome was settled she sighed. Taking the jewel that was hanging around her neck she brought it to eye level.

"Midoriko…better start that training now." And Kagome closed her eyes meeting Midoriko in the darkness while Kinto-Un climbed the sky towards the Heavenly Realm.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: And seven is done!

I got the title from the song 'I Surrender' by Celine Dion. I picked it because I think it's a nice song with deep meaning and plus, Trunks surrenders to Cell. I don't recommend listening to it while you read this chapter though. (haha) It's more of a song for an Inuyasha/Kikyo relationship. It's kind of sad so maybe listen to it if you're reading something sad.

Also, I'm sure some people will have something to say about the color of the eyes of the Super Saiyan. Some will say blue, green, or turquoise. It's true that they're any of those colors. So, I just picked one. Deal with it. =P

Review and stay tuned!


	8. Chapter Seven

Saturday December 18, 2010 & Sunday December 19, 2010

****Please read. **

IK91: I was kind of wary with wanting to post this chapter because of one of the scenes. Let it be known that the dates above are when I actually completed this chapter (these dates are actually at the top of all of the chapters I post). I don't want to be told I copied/stole this certain scene from another story. Kagome likes baths. What would her character be if she didn't have a nice bath or hot spring every now and then?

Also, the way Mister Popo speaks in my story is how he talks in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z. If you haven't watched DBZ with the Japanese audio, well…I think you're missing out.

I posted this early since tomorrow is Easter and I may forget to. Haha. Happy Easter all! Hope the bunny brings you lots of chocolate and such!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Eight: Copy and Paste**

When Kagome and Kinto-Un finally reached Kami's Palace, she saw that Kuririn and Trunks were already explaining what had happened to Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Bulma, and Mister Popo. They were on the steps of the palace and Vegeta was sitting there with a sour look on his face.

Kagome was shivering. Her wet clothes had still not dried and it was times like those that she wished she had taken her huge yellow backpack with her. She sneezed as she jumped off of the magic cloud.

"Kagome! You're okay…" Bulma ran over to her and put her hand on her arm, checking for any serious injuries. "…and wet."

Kagome nodded. "Just a few scratches from flying debris…" She sneezed again. Bulma pulled her towards the others.

"They were telling us what you did to Cell. Too bad he got the other android…" Bulma frowned and Kagome stiffened.

"You can thank your _wonderful_ husband for that." Kagome pulled her arm out of Bulma's hold, glaring at Vegeta.

Bulma blinked. "You mean…?"

Vegeta growled and stood up. He glared back at Kagome and walked off.

Piccolo grimaced. He hadn't told Bulma and Tenshinhan that part when he was telling them about the fight while he watched from the Lookout.

Bulma glared at Vegeta as well, but figured it would do no good to yell since what's done was done.

"Sorry we couldn't stop him…" Kuririn rubbed the back of his head looking down. Trunks looked at the ground as well.

"Goku and Gohan should be coming out of the room soon." Piccolo nodded towards the door of the Room of Spirit and Time.

Kagome looked towards the door. She silently prayed that they would not be like Vegeta and become full of themselves.

Kagome sneezed once more drawing everyone's attention from the door to her. She blushed and looked down rubbing her temples. This had been a long day. She threw her bow and arrows down beside her yellow backpack that had stayed where it had fallen early that morning.

When she looked back up she saw that the genie looking man known as Mister Popo approached her.

"Mister Popo fix you room. You change out of wet clothes." He pointed to her wet shirt.

Kagome's eyes widened and felt her cheeks heat up again. She hadn't even thought of her shirt becoming see-through! She looked down and sighed in relief when she realized the bow of her school blouse covered what she wouldn't want to be seen.

She nodded at him and he turned around starting up the steps into the palace. She began to follow him when the others walked towards the Room of Spirit and Time. She watched them and noticed that out of the walkway of the door appeared a man and a boy. Their clothes were torn and they had scratches and bruises all over their body. They looked like Vegeta had when he fought Cell.

"You come?" She heard Mister Popo ask, but she was too busy looking at the guys.

"Huh? Everyone's here?" Goku looked at them surprised they were there. "Vegeta and Trunks are back already? But I can still feel Cell's ki so he must be alive…"

"Is that Gohan?" Piccolo asked looking at the child who had grown taller and his hair shorter, now blonde as well.

"Of course it's me Piccolo!" Gohan laughed at the green man.

Goku smiled as well and looked around at all of his friends. When he spotted Kagome his grin widened and he lifted his hand.

"Goku, you should have seen what happened…" Kuririn began to tell him what happened. Goku nodded and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome gave him a small smile and a shrug and followed Mister Popo into the temple. As Mister Popo led her down a hallway she began to think. They had at least attempted to stop Cell. But what would happen now? What if they couldn't beat him at this tournament he was going to hold?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Mister Popo stopped in front of a door. He held his hand out towards the door and nodded. When she opened the door, she found that the only thing that decorated the room was a huge bed right in the middle.

"Ah…Mister Popo? Is it alright if maybe I take a bath first?" Kagome asked seeing that there was no bathroom in her room. She felt like she hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Yes. Hot spring this way." He told her walking further down the hall way to a door on the right.

'A hot spring! I would jump for joy if I wasn't so tired…' She eyed the door with happiness. As she turned the knob she heard Mister Popo speak.

"Popo will clean your clothes if you set them outside door."

"Ah. Thank you Mister Popo." She opened the door and walked inside. She squealed in happiness. The hot spring was huge! And there were already soaps and shampoos set beside it to choose from!

Kagome quickly pulled her wet uniform off. She found a towel and wrapped it around her body, not wanting to open the door and expose herself to Mister Popo. She opened the door a bit and set her wet clothes on the floor. She couldn't see anybody standing there through the tiny crack so she closed the door. Maybe he would come back and get her uniform?

Kagome shrugged and walked over to the hot spring with a smile on her face. Dropping the towel she climbed into the spring and relaxed. "I sure could get used to this…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kuririn had just finished filling Goku in on what had happened with Cell when Mister Popo rejoined them.

"We already decided. I'll use the Room of Spirit and Time next, then Vegeta, then Trunks. You can go again after that, Son." Piccolo said to Goku.

"Nah, Gohan and I will train the rest of the time out here." Goku waved a hand in front of his face.

"What are you saying?" Piccolo questioned with surprise.

"We'll go crazy if we spend any more time in there!" Goku whined.

"Do you think you can beat Cell now that you've grown stronger?" Kuririn looked up at Goku.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since he transformed." Goku shrugged. "I'll go check it out now."

And with that he vanished and two minutes later he reappeared.

"So, what did you think?" Trunks asked him.

"Well, the way I am now I don't think I stand a chance." Goku told them.

"So use the room another day." Piccolo urged.

"Nah, Gohan and I will manage in the nineteen remaining days. I have nothing against you guys using it. You could probably improve." He smiled at them.

"I think I'll go get Chaozu and train with him for the rest of the time…" Tenshinhan spoke softly, knowing no matter how hard he trained he wouldn't get as far the Saiyans.

Vegeta snarled walking up to Goku. "Are you saying you're stronger than I am?"

Goku's grinned widened. "Yup, a lot stronger."

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"But we'll train up here for a week or so. Is that alright with you, Gohan? Then we can spar with everyone." Goku looked towards his son.

"Sounds good to me!" Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku placed his hands on his stomach which let out a huge growl.

"Popo already fixed dinner." Mister Popo held out his arm toward the steps of the palace.

"Awesome!" Goku cheered and ran into the temple.

Tenshinhan waved goodbye to everyone and flew off the Heavenly Realm. Everyone else followed after Goku and by the time they reached the table, he had already eaten all of the food. Mister Popo went to the kitchen to fetch more.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Goku smiled happily rubbing his stomach.

"No fair dad! You ate it all!" Gohan pouted.

Goku looked at the table realizing that he had actually eaten all of the food. He rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping. "Sorry, Gohan. Mister Popo is bringing more though, ain't he?"

Gohan nodded, but still pouted.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath and then have a nice nap! You wore me out Gohan!" Goku yawned and got up from his chair. Walking past Gohan, he ruffled his son's hair. "You should do the same after you eat too, Gohan." And with that, Goku disappeared from the dining room.

"His appetite never ceases to amaze me…" Kuririn looked at the empty table.

"Goku leave already?" Mister Popo asked bringing in a cart full of food.

"He went to take a bath." Trunks told him, taking a seat at the table beside his mom.

"That no good. Kagome in the spring now." Mister Popo told them placing the huge plates of food on the table.

"Anyone gonna go stop Goku?" Kuririn looked at the others who had already grabbed plates and began to eat.

Piccolo sipped his water, Vegeta kept eating, Trunks and Bulma looked at one another, and Gohan stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what the problem was. He had taken baths with his dad all the time. Baby Trunks cooed from his spot in Bulma's lap. Kuririn saw that no one was going to move and sighed. Maybe it would work itself out? He grabbed a plate of food and began to eat.

Nah. It would be a disaster.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome rinsed the bubbles off of her arms and lay back against the wall of the spring. She kept going over Midoriko's technique in her head. Extracting souls, huh? She had nothing to practice on. She couldn't use defenseless animals and she definitely couldn't use humans.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Midoriko had told her to concentrate her powers and focus on the opponent. Gathering all of her power at once, she should be able to pull the soul out of the enemy. Kagome practiced the hand motions under the water.

She stopped moving her hands, watching the waves subside and looked at her hands. Laying her head back, she closed her eyes. 'If I stay in here any longer, I'll become a prune! But it sure has felt nice…'

She sighed in contentment. She peeked her eyes open when she felt the water brush up against her and noticed the water was waving.

She heard a splash and looked up.

"Man! This feels great!" Goku emerged from under the water.

"Yeah it doe-" Kagome blanched. Standing up out of the water, she gasped.

Goku blinked, looking at her and stood up as well. "What's the matter?" He blushed when he saw her. Her curves definitely matched her small form.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. 'Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! Is that because he's an alien?'

Kagome's scream shook the whole temple. She grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at him which hit him smack dab in the forehead. When she saw him fall back from the impact, she jumped out of the water and grabbed the nearest towel.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome screeched securing the towel around her body.

Goku popped up out of the water coughing. "I didn't know anyone was in here! You can't see anything for the steam. What's wrong with bathing with other people anyway?" He whined rubbing his forehead. 'Damn! She throws hard…'

Kagome's face turned beet red. "You're not serious are you…?"

Goku blinked at her, tilting his head.

'He is! He's completely serious! Does he take baths with other women all the time or something?' Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

She backed towards the door slowly. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Don't you wanna finish your bath?" Goku asked her innocently.

Kagome shook her head, blushing more. "I'm done, thanks." And with that she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She covered her face with her hands. 'Big!' She completed her thought from the spring. Shaking her head as if to get it out of her thoughts she worried that she was becoming like Miroku.

She looked at the floor searching for her clothes. "Mister Popo didn't bring them back!" Sighing, she looked left and right down the hallway and ran towards the room the genie had taken her to earlier.

Back in the bathroom, Goku blinked. What was this fluttery feeling in his stomach? Whatever it was, it felt nice. Was it because of Kagome? Remembering the incident that just happened, a smile and a blush covered his face. 'Yeah…that was nice.'

Kagome opened the door to the room when she finally found it and stepped inside to find that four sets of clothes had been laid out on the bed for her. One was her uniform, the other was a set of pajamas, and the other two were sleeveless Chinese dresses. One was green with golden flowers on it with slits up the side and lime green capri tights to go with it and dark green flats. The other was red with black designs with slits up the side, black capri tights, and black flats.

"He could have at least brought some to the bathroom…" She pulled the green dress over her head and pulled the tights on. Rubbing the towel over her wet hair, she slipped her feet into the green flats.

"I wonder where everyone else is…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kuririn was still trying to recover from laughing so hard. They had all heard Kagome scream. Piccolo and Vegeta just shook their heads while Trunks and Gohan stared at Kuririn and Bulma who were laughing their heads off. Mister Popo just stared at them.

Kagome walked into the dining room hearing Kuririn's laughter. "What's so funny?"

Kuririn stopped laughing immediately and became frantic. "Oh, nothing!"

Kagome shrugged looking at the table of food silently wondering what she should eat. She took a seat beside Bulma and grabbed a bowl and began to fill it with rice.

Bulma looked at her with a huge grin on her face. "So, Kagome…did Goku try to take a bath with you?" She nudged Kagome's arm and winked at her.

Kagome's face flushed and she sighed. 'Of course they heard me scream. Who in the world didn't?'

Putting some rice in her mouth, she turned to Bulma. "He asked me what was wrong with people taking baths together!" She exclaimed after swallowing the rice.

"Father and I take baths together all the time!" Gohan defended his dad.

"It's different if it's your family I guess…" Kagome shrugged at him. She was still embarrassed.

Bulma giggled. "Goku is too innocent. You should have seen him when he was younger! He didn't know there was a difference between a man and a woman!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He wasn't born on Earth so of course he didn't know the difference." Kuririn told her.

"Tch! I wasn't born on Earth and I know the difference!" Vegeta glared at the bald-headed fighter. Kuririn gulped and sank down in his seat.

"Like I said…Goku is just too innocent." Bulma repeated.

"He's not _that_ innocent. I mean, he did have to do 'something' in order to have Gohan, right?" Kuririn muttered.

Kagome blushed again and pursed her lips. So, that guy had a wife and he was sneaking into baths with other women huh?

"Enough of this idle chitchat! Tell us why you have come here, priestess. You have put it off long enough." Piccolo gave her a hard stare. Kagome looked at the table and nodded.

Setting her bowl of rice down, she brought her hands up around her neck and unlatched the necklace that she had on. Holding her necklace up for everyone to see, the little pink ball hanging in the air caught the light and sparkled.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Bulma clasped her hands together looking at the jewel.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It would be great if that's all it was. This is the Shikon no Tama, or rather the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome put her finger under her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Where should I start…? I guess I'll start with how it began for me."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Getting comfortable in their chairs, they knew this would be a long story.

Kagome set the Shikon on the table and watched it gleam in the light. "It was the day of my fifteenth birthday. My brother and I were headed to school when he saw that our cat, Buyo, had gone into our old well house…"

"_Souta! What are you doing in here?" Kagome walked into the old well house and looked at her brother who was standing near the steps._

"_Kagome…Buyo went down there and he won't come back up."_

_Kagome squatted down next to her brother and put her face in her hands. "So…? Go get him."_

"_No way! I'm not going down there."_

_Kagome huffed and stood up. "Fine, scaredy cat." As she descended the steps, she could hear faint scratching. 'That's the cat, right…?'_

_Standing in front of the well, the scratching stopped. When she felt something brush against her leg, she jumped. _

"_What is it, Kagome?" Souta shouted down at her._

_Looking down slowly, she found Buyo meowing, rubbing face against her sock._

"_Oh! Buyo you gave me a heart attack!" Picking the cat up, she turned around to face her brother. "Just the cat, stupid. There's nothing else down here…"_

_There was faint knocking now. As she turned around to look at the well, the wooden cover burst open and six hands came out and grabbed Kagome._

_Kagome couldn't find her voice to scream and felt herself being pulled into the well. Letting go of Buyo, she saw her brother's shocked face and then was engulfed in darkness._

_One of hands pulled Kagome's face down and turned it towards the demon. Kagome was now face to face with the creature. 'What the hell is that!'_

"_Yes. You have the jewel. The jewel is close to me! I can feel my power returning! Give the jewel to me!" Its tongue shot out of its mouth and slid up Kagome's cheek._

"_Let go of me!" Kagome brought her hand up and shoved it in the demon's face. A pink light shot from her hand and the demon was thrown into the darkness. Kagome felt herself floating down and she was set on solid ground._

"_Was that a dream…?" She looked at the wall of the well with wide eyes. She felt something wiggle on her sleeve and saw that one of the demon's arms had clung to her sleeve. Screaming and knocking it off, she stood up._

"_Souta! Grandpa! Mom! Get me out of here!" Looking up she noticed the ceiling of the well house was gone. "That little brat must have run away."_

_Grasping some vine that was growing inside the well, she started climbing up. "Just wait until I get my hands on him..." Pulling herself over the side of the well, she saw that the well house was no longer there and that all around her were trees and grass._

"_Where am I?"_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Okay, this chapter was extra long so I hope you enjoyed. My butt hurts from sitting here and typing so long! ;(

The chapter title comes from one of my favorite singers. It's one of her latest releases and it's awesome! So, if you like BoA, go check out her song Copy & Paste. She has some serious dance moves in the music video. I picked it because when Goku and Gohan come out of the Room of Spirit and Time, they look almost exactly alike! So, it's like copying. Haha…?

Also, some people may be inclined to talk about Kami's Palace like with the Super Saiyan eye color. It's talked about several different ways in the manga and anime. Kami's Palace, Kami's Temple, The Heavenly Realm, the Lookout…take your pick. I've used them all.

Review and stay tuned!


	9. Chapter Eight

Sunday December 19, 2010

IK91: Writing another chapter in the same day, same spot, and my ass still hurts from sitting here so long. -le sigh- Well, it's not the same day for you guys. :P

****Note as of 5/1/11**

**IK91: This is a pretty boring chapter. On the bright side, I finally finished chapter 16. =)**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Nine: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back…Again?**

"So, this well took you five hundred years in the past?" Kuririn looked at Kagome in disbelief.

She nodded at him and looked back at the ceiling. "That's when I met Inuyasha…"

"_Come on, girl! Can you pull the arrow out?" The silver haired boy stared down at her. The centipede demon squeezed her body around the tree and the two bodies on the tree._

"_You must not! Don't pull the arrow out! Inuyasha must not be freed!" The old priestess yelled her eyes wide with worry._

"_Shut up, old hag! Do you wanna become fodder for Mistress Centipede? Once it absorbs the jewel, it will all be over!" The boy yelled back at the older woman. Looking down at the girl who was crushed up against him, Inuyasha glared at her. "Do you want to die too?"_

_Kagome winced in pain. 'I don't know what's going on here…but I know one thing…'_

_Pulling her arm up, she reached up for the arrow. Finally wrapping her fingers around it, she screamed. "I won't die here!" She pulled on the arrow and a pink light surrounded the arrow and the arrow dissipated into small pink dust._

_Kagome looked up to find the arrow gone and the boy's head bowed down. She was shocked when he raised his head and began to laugh wildly. He flexed his muscles and could feel her body being pushed back. She heard something rip and felt herself fly back and hit the ground._

_Half of the demon's body landed in pieces all around her and she looked up at the boy who was now free._

"_Lady Kaede! Inuyasha is free!" One of the villagers shouted._

"_Why you!" The centipede screamed at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Shut up, hag!" He lunged towards her with his arm extended. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_

_Kagome watched in shock as the demon's body exploded. When it started to wiggle, she gasped._

"_Sense the jewel! Do you see the flesh that is shining?" The old priestess came up beside Kagome._

_Kagome scanned the pieces of flesh and found one that glowed. "That one…" She pointed towards it. Kaede walked over to the moving flesh and pulled out the jewel._

_They watched as the rest of the pieces turned to dust and left the bones. "Now, it cannot regenerate." Kaede looked at the jewel. Turning to Kagome, she dropped in Kagome's open palms. "Only you can possess the Shikon no Tama…"_

"_If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws…hand over the jewel now." Inuyasha walked over to them cracking his knuckles._

'_What! Isn't he supposed to be the good guy?' Kagome thought as she backed away from him._

"Half-demon?" Piccolo questioned her with his eyebrow cocked. Kagome nodded. "His father was a great dog demon and his mother was a human."

"So, how did the jewel end up inside of your body?" Trunks scooted up in his seat. Kagome laughed sadly.

"This is the part I hate…" She sighed. "Fifty years before Inuyasha had gotten sealed to the Sacred Tree; there was a powerful priestess who had lived in the village. Her name was Kikyo." Kagome laced her fingers, setting her hands on the table. Glaring at the jewel now, she continued.

"She was given custody of the jewel by a man who was a demon slayer. The demon slayers had killed Mistress Centipede and taken the jewel from her body. The Shikon no Tama had been tainted with evil while in Mistress Centipede's clutches, so they gave it to Kikyo to purify and protect." Kagome grabbed her glass of water and took a quick drink.

"Kikyo, becoming the sole protector of the jewel, was now sought out by many demons who wanted the jewel; one of those demons being Inuyasha. However, Kikyo found she was never able to finish off the half-demon and after so long, I guess you could say they started a 'friendship'. They fell in love." Kagome clenched her fists that were now under the table on her lap.

"Kikyo wanted to use the jewel make Inuyasha human. Inuyasha, who had wanted to use the jewel to become full demon, told her that he would become human for her."

"So, the jewel, what's its purpose?" Bulma asked confused that so many creatures would want this pink orb. But who wouldn't? It would make a great accessory to wear to a party!

Kagome looked towards Bulma. "The jewel is said to grant any one wish." Looking back at the jewel that laid on the table, she frowned. "However, on the day that they decided to wish upon the jewel something terrible happened. There had been a man that had secretly yearned for Kikyo. A bandit named Onigumo who she had cared for when he had got burned in a fire. Not being able to move from his cave, he let demons devour him and became the half-demon known as Naraku."

Kagome grabbed her glass of water again and took a drink. She watched Gohan grab several cakes off of the dessert cart that Mister Popo had just wheeled in. She smiled at him, setting her glass back down.

"So…Naraku?" Gohan looked at her before he stuck a piece of strawberry cake in his mouth.

"Naraku could shape shift. And so that day, he took the form of Inuyasha and fatally wounded Kikyo. After he attacked her, he changed into Kikyo and went after Inuyasha. Both thinking they had been betrayed turned against one another. Inuyasha went to the village after that to steal the Shikon Jewel and that's when Kikyo sealed him to the Sacred Tree. Thinking that Inuyasha had died, Kikyo had her sister, Kaede, burn the Shikon Jewel with her body following Inuyasha in death."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face. "As to how the jewel ended up in my body…Kikyo died planning on taking it with her to her death. Somehow the jewel transcended time for five hundred years and ended up in my body leaving the feudal era for good. I am Kikyo's reincarnation."

Everyone nodded showing that they had followed her so far.

"And so, when I fell down the well, I returned the Shikon no Tama to the feudal era thus attracting demons once more. The second day I was in the feudal era, a bird demon came after the jewel and ended up swallowing it. That's the day I became familiar with the bow and arrow." Kagome smiled at the memory. "However, my aim was off. Inuyasha ended up slicing it to pieces, but it regenerated because of the jewel. Its leg was attached to a little boy and I had to save the boy because Inuyasha was too worried about the jewel. I ended up tying the leg to an arrow and shooting the bird. My aim was perfect that time."

"So, you got the jewel back, right?" Kuririn questioned her with interested eyes. It was like a bedtime story.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I ended up breaking the jewel and the pieces scattered all over the country. So that began the journey of finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Along the way we met a trickster fox, a Buddhist monk, and a demon slayer. It took us four years to collect all of the shards and battle Naraku. So many died along the way just because Naraku and other demons wanted the jewel. When Naraku was defeated, I was sucked into the jewel and given this proposition: destroy the jewel or save other worlds. And so here I am."

"How was the Shikon no Tama created?" Trunks eyed the pink sphere wondering how such a small thing created so much trouble.

Kagome explained Midoriko's story and told them that when the jewel had reached Kikyo's hands, history basically repeated itself.

"If I had made a wish on the jewel at the time, I would have been trapped in the jewel for the rest of eternity fighting Naraku." Kagome sighed. She was sure they had been sitting there for over an hour and a half.

"The Shikon Jewel is like the Dragon Balls then?" Trunks looked at all them seeing if they were thinking the same thing.

"Dragon Balls? What are those?" Kagome glanced at Trunks curiously.

"The Dragon Balls will grant any wish. Say if someone died, we could wish them back to life." Kuririn explained to her.

"Then they are not alike at all." Kagome looked at the group.

"But I thought the jewel granted any wish?" Bulma began to burp baby Trunks who had had his fill of bottled milk.

Kagome shook her head. "That's what we thought. Later I remembered the stories that my grandfather had told me about the jewel. The wish that was made had to be selfless. Not making a wish, but wanting to save everyone purified the jewel for good."

"So, it's a useless trinket now?" Piccolo scoffed turning his head away from the jewel that everyone was staring at now.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "More like, if worse comes to worse; I will be able to perform the same spell that Midoriko used as a last resort."

"You mean, if we can't beat Cell…?" Piccolo's eyes widened.

Kagome nodded looking down.

"You'll have to spend the rest of your life in that piece of jewelry?" Kuririn looked at her with the same eyes Piccolo had.

Kagome shrugged. "I've never performed the spell before, but apparently it will be different since my powers are stronger than Midoriko or Kikyo's ever was." 'And it's supposed to go differently when I find this other pure heart…' Kagome bit the tip of her thumb nail.

Vegeta stood up. "That was a meaningless tale to tell and there was no point of you coming here because I will defeat cell." Bulma shook her head at him as he walked out of the dining room.

Kagome frowned. She was getting used to his attitude and pride, but he didn't need to be hateful.

Gohan yawned. His stomach was full finally and now he was tired especially after training for a year in one day.

Kagome stood up and scooted her chair back under the table. Grabbing the Shikon no Tama, she put it back around her neck. "If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to retire for the night."

"Sure. It's been a long day for you. Get some rest. The guys will be training nonstop starting tomorrow." Bulma was now cradling baby Trunks who had fallen asleep.

Kagome grinned. "I've got some training to do of my own." And with that she walked out of the dining room.

Kuririn poked Gohan's head. Gohan had passed out a minute ago on the table. "Say, how long has Goku been in the hot spring?"

Bulma and Trunks shrugged.

"I hope he didn't pass out and drown…" Kuririn rubbed his shiny, bald head.

When Kagome reached her room, she moved the sets of clothes off the bed. Seeing that there was no furniture in the room besides the bed, she put them in the floor.

"What kind of room is this?" She yawned and began to take off the dress she had put on before supper.

Holding up the green Chinese crafted dress, she wondered if Mister Popo made it. When she inspected the golden designs closer, she realized they were beautiful flowers.

"How nice of him to give these to me! But I did pack other clothes in my backpack…" Looking around for the huge yellow atrocity, she found that it was not in the room with her. 'Oh well. I'm too tired to worry about it now.'

Kagome kicked off the green flats and yanked the tights off her legs. She quickly pulled on the pajamas that were a nice solid pink and jumped on the bed.

It had to be a king size bed, maybe even larger than that. Did they make the mattresses bigger in this world? Kagome shrugged. She was just happy to have a bed! She noticed the bed had a huge canopy as well. A fancy bed, huh?

"I'll take advantage of this opportunity!" She giggled, pulling the curtains and then pulled back the covers. "Maybe I shouldn't be too happy considering the end of this Earth might come in twenty days…"

Yawning, she slid under the covers. "I'll think about that tomorrow…"

And when her head hit the pillow, she entered the dream world where she had no problems and was surrounded by her friends.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Hmmmm, what's gonna happen next?

:)

Oh! If you're having trouble visualizing the Chinese dresses Kagome will be wearing, think of the outfit Chichi wears in the later episodes of Dragon Ball. Only Kagome won't have on pants or boots. The dresses are sleeveless and there are capri-ish tights and flat dress shoes. And if you want a better visualization of her school uniform, I used Sailor Moon's high school uniform from the Star Series (my favorite!).

Also, I just watched the episode of DBZ where Goku is talking to the older Kaioshin about getting "dirty" pictures of an Earth woman if he'll stop complaining about using the Dragon Balls. (majin boo series). Vegeta gets mad and tells him to use pictures of his own wife and Goku tells him that Chichi doesn't have 'bounce' anymore. Maybe Goku is not as innocent as everyone believes. Haha!

Review and stay tuned!


	10. Chapter Nine

Monday December 20, 2010 & some days in between (lol) & Thursday December 30, 2010

IK91: Welcome back, welcome back. That is…if you're still reading the story.

*****Note as of 5/7/11**

**IK91: I'm updating early again since tomorrow is another holiday and everyone is probably celebrating and such. And I don't want to forget either. So, enjoy the early update and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights. Although, finishing up the Majin Boo Series, I really wish that I did own DBZ so that it would never end and Goku would live forever, kicking evil guys' asses. :( Alas, that will never happen.

**Chapter Ten: Falling Down**

Kagome sat straight up in the bed, throwing the covers off of her body. Her hair was in disarray and there was a grumpy look on her face.

"That was the worst night of sleep I have ever had! Who the hell is snoring so loudly!" She muttered as she climbed out the bed pushing the curtains of the bed posts open.

Rubbing her temples, she could feel a massive headache coming on. She slowly began to take off her pajamas and yawned. Stretching, she looked around sleepily for her clothes. The red dress caught her eye.

Squatting down, she picked the dress up off the floor. Tilting her head, she looked over it carefully. They wouldn't think she was trying to seduce them would they? Lowering her eyes at the fabric, she shook her head. "This is no time to be thinking of stuff like that…"

Kagome yanked the dress over her head and buttoned the collar. She pulled the black capri tights up her legs and slipped the black flats on her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to brush out the tangles.

Yawning she stepped out into the hallway and could smell the heavenly sent of bacon and eggs. Walking towards the dining room she realized that the snoring had stopped. "Whoever ruined my sleep is gonna get it! That's the first time I've got to sleep in a bed for months…"

Stepping into the room Kagome noticed that everyone was already awake and at the table except for Goku and Gohan. Kuririn was sitting on the right side by himself. Trunks was seated on the left side with Vegeta next to him and Piccolo next to Vegeta.

"Good morning, Kagome." Kuririn and Trunks raised their hands at her. Piccolo nodded at her. He had let down his guard after her story last night. Vegeta didn't even acknowledge her.

"Good morning guys." She smiled at them. "Did you guys get any sleep for that snoring?" Kagome pulled a chair out beside Kuririn and sat down.

Kuririn laughed. "You won't get much sleep if you plan on sticking around here. That's Goku and Gohan for you. And now that they've smelled breakfast, they'll be down here to gobble it up."

Kagome watched Mister Popo bring in huge trays of eggs, bacon, sausage, rice, and biscuits. Kuririn, Trunks, and Vegeta grabbed plates and began to fill them with food. Mister Popo returned with pitchers of orange juice, water, and milk. 'It's like a buffet…' Kagome sweatdropped.

"Ah! That's right! Where's Bulma?" Kagome had yet to see the blue haired woman.

"She went back to Capsule Corporation last night." Trunks stuffed his face full of eggs. Kagome could only nod as she watched the trio in disbelief. She grabbed a bowl, filled it with rice and eggs, mixed them together, and slowly began to eat.

"Ahhhh! Save some for us you guys!" Goku whined running into the room. He grabbed the empty chair beside Kagome and slid his butt into it. Grabbing three plates he began to fill them up with food. The rice that was in-between Kagome's chopsticks fell into back into her bowl. Her jaw dropped as she watched Goku stuff his face with sausage and bacon.

'Where does he put it all? I'm surprised he's not a walking heart attack.' Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

Gohan grabbed the chair beside his father and mimicked his movements.

Goku noticed Kagome watching him and looked at her with his mouth full of food. "Fhats fuh faffer?"

Kagome's eyes widened but she began to giggle. "Nothing. Your appetite is pretty surprising. I've never known a bottomless pit before."

Vegeta turned his head and Piccolo gave a small smile while the others laughed. Goku blinked and laughed. "But the food is so good." He shoved a biscuit in this mouth.

"Apparently…" Kagome mumbled as she watched Goku. He looked so different with his blonde hair and blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes. His personality was definitely the same though.

Seeing that Kagome was still staring at him, he looked at her blinking. 'Did I do something funny again?'

'What's with that innocent face…?' Kagome turned her face away, blushing. 'It's the same one he gave me last night…' She felt her face heat up even more.

"I think I'm finished…" Kagome placed her bowl on the table and stood up. Walking from the room, she headed towards the palace grounds.

"Was it something I did?" Goku looked at his friends licking bacon grease off of his lips.

Kuririn laughed at his best friend. "Nah, I don't think so. So, Goku…did you get a good view last night?"

Goku chugged down some milk. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Kuririn fell out of his chair. "In the hot spring!"

Goku could feel his cheeks heat up. "Umm…well…" He raised his hand and pushed his bangs out of his face. There on his forehead was a small black bruise. "She throws pretty hard." Goku whined lifting a finger to poke the bruise. He winced when he realized it was one of the bruises that actually hurt.

Kuririn and Trunks laughed while Gohan just stared at them wondering what was so funny.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome sighed as she descended the steps of the palace. It was sort of lonely being the only woman here now that Bulma was gone. Kagome had hoped to get to know the blue haired woman a lot better.

When she placed her foot on the last step she noticed her big yellow backpack was sitting beside it along with her bow and arrows. Picking up an arrow from the quiver, she observed the feathers at the top. "They were damaged in the water when Cell threw me…" Now what would she do?

"I make you more."

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Mister Popo standing there. "Eh? You can make them?"

Mister Popo nodded and held out his hand. It began to glow and a new set of arrows appeared in her quiver.

"Ah! Thank you Mister Popo!" Kagome smiled and bowed at him. He frantically bowed back not knowing what to do with the kindness she was giving him. No one had ever been this kind to him since Kami-Sama.

"The others come out here soon." And with that, he walked past her and went around the side of the temple. She wondered what he was going to do. Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw Mister Popo make the trees on the grounds disappear. 'Must be getting the grounds ready for everyone to train…'

Leaving her arrows and backpack where they were, she walked towards the edge of the Heavenly Realm. Glancing over the edge, she quickly stepped back. 'It wasn't until yesterday I realized that I'm really afraid of heights. My adrenaline was pumping so hard because of the oncoming fight, I didn't notice after five minutes on Kinto-Un. Of course, that was nothing like when Koga kidnapped me.'

She huffed remembering when the wolf demon had threw her over his shoulder and jumped off a cliff and hardly made it to the other side. He had had to thrust his feet into the side of the cliff and then started jumping up the mountain. Now, that was scary.

Stepping back closer to the edge once more, she looked down. Swallowing hard, she felt the fear crawl into her body. "I wonder how far it is to the ground…"

"Wanna find out?"

Kagome turned around so fast that her hair whipped Vegeta in the face. Vegeta growled rubbing his eyes.

"Wench!"

"I'm sorry! But if you weren't standing so close…" Kagome glanced over her shoulder remembering that the edge of the realm was right behind her. "What did you want anyway?"

"I came to issue you a warning. If you ever interfere in one of my fights again, it will be the last thing you do." Vegeta glared at her.

Kagome returned his stare and then widened her eyes when she saw his frown turn into a smirk.

'Let's give her a scare.' Vegeta watched her try to step away from the ledge. He could smell the fear on her. "Are you afraid of heights?" He laughed haughtily.

'How does he know?' Kagome glanced back behind her once more.

"Tell me when you find out how far it is to the ground." Vegeta lifted his hand and pushed her with little force. He watched her stumble backwards and fall off the edge.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku rubbed his stomach as he followed the others outside. "I'm so full!"

Trunks glanced at Goku. "It's a wonder you don't get stomachaches from eating so much then training for hours on end."

Goku smiled wide baring his teeth and shrugged. "Must be a Saiyan thing."

Gohan laughed at his father. He was glad that his father was back.

"Wish I was part Saiyan…" Kuririn muttered as he glared at Goku in a friendly way.

"You could always wish on the Dragon Balls." Goku said pointedly at Kuririn.

"The Dragon Balls should not be used for such trivial things." Piccolo eyed Goku with a hard stare. Goku just laughed placing his hands behind his head, his elbows sticking out.

"Hey, what's Vegeta doing over there with Kagome?" Kuririn pointed towards them.

The group looked towards Kagome and Vegeta who were standing extremely close to the edge of the Heavenly Realm.

"Knowing father it can't be anything good…" Trunks focused on his dad.

They all gawked when they watched Vegeta slowly raise his arm. 'He's not going to attack her is he?' Goku stared at the duo with wide eyes.

"Goku, he's goin-!" Kuririn cut himself off when they saw Vegeta push her off the edge.

Kuririn and Trunks started to run towards where Vegeta stood. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?"

Before they reached him, Goku flew past them and over the side of Kami's Palace.

"Kagome!" And Goku was gone.

"Vegeta! What were you thinking? She can't fly!" Kuririn glared at the Saiyan Prince.

"This will teach her not to fucking interfere in one of my fights again!" Vegeta 'hmph'ed and walked off. 'It's not like I was really going to let her hit the ground…'

Goku flew faster. 'I can't see her! How far did she fall already?' Goku's eyes frantically searched for Kagome.

'Ah! There she is!' He pushed himself towards the ground.

Kagome kept her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't find her voice to scream or to even call for Kinto-Un.

She wasn't going to make it this time. 'Inuyasha…'

"Gotcha!"

Kagome no longer felt the pull of gravity and could actually feel herself floating in the opposite direction. She opened her right eye slowly.

"That was a close one." Goku grinned down at her. He had caught her bridal style and began to float back to Kami's Palace. She was shocked to find that he had actually come after her.

Kagome felt her eyes tear up. Goku gave her a sympathetic smile and slowed down his speed. She grabbed his orange shirt, clenching it in her fist. Burying her head in his chest she began to sob.

"I was so scared!"

Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why were you standing so close to the edge then?"

Kagome felt her face heat up and pressed her head into his chest further.

"Fai fas fying foo fovrfum fi feer…" She mumbled which was muffled by his shirt.

"What?" He looked down at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kagome lifted her head a bit and looked up at him from under her bangs. "I was trying to overcome my fear…of heights."

Goku tilted his head to the side and looked into her eyes. 'She would make a great fighter…'

Kagome looked down, biting her lip. "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled down at her as she sniffled from her great sob. 'It was like instinct…to jump after her and save her.' The fluttering feeling in his stomach had stirred again.

"Is Vegeta always an asshole?" Kagome looked back up at him wrinkling her nose, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to fly up again.

Goku laughed. "Yeah, he is." Yeah, he could definitely get used to this feeling.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: So, you know when Kagome is talking in Goku's shirt and it's all 'Fa fas, etc.'? I actually put my face in my shirt and practiced that. Yeah, I'm dumb. Haha.

The chapter's title comes from the song 'Falling Down' by Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review and stay tuned.


	11. Chapter Ten

January 2, 2011 & January 9, 2011 & January 10, 2011

IK91: Welcome back! So, the last chapter was pretty slow and was pretty much just a filler chapter so that I could bring just a tad of fluff between Goku and Kagome. And there's something else to happen. Did you think Vegeta was going to get off easy?

*****Note as of 5/14/11 – This chapter I was not so sure about. Even when I was writing it, I was like 'Hmmm, maybe this shouldn't happen but it needs to.' I didn't want Kagome to just forget about Inuyasha and how he would always protect her. So…what's gonna happen?**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Eleven: Catch You, Catch Me**

As Goku flew up to the Heavenly Realm with Kagome in his arms, he explained to her that Vegeta had always been a prideful man.

"Still! He tried to kill me!" Kagome had gotten over her little cry and anger had replaced the fear of her fall. "I interfered in his fight because he let Cell absorb No. 18 when he could have easily defeated Cell. But nooo, he had to have a 'formidable opponent'." She huffed. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…"

Goku reached the edge of Kami's Palace and set Kagome on her feet. "I wouldn't-"

Kagome stomped over to where Vegeta stood surrounded by the others.

Vegeta gave her a hard stare as she walked over to them as the others backed away slowly feeling the anger off of Kagome.

Walking right up to Vegeta, she reared her right arm back, placing all of her power behind her hand. Vegeta smirked at her knowing what her action would be. Kagome slammed her fist into his jaw and watched with satisfaction as his head was forced to the side and his bottom lip began to bleed.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his lips to wipe away the blood. 'This wench…how can she have such power?'

Kagome, feeling exhausted from the morning's events, felt her eyes tear up. Backing away from everyone, she ran up the steps to the palace towards her room.

Goku sighed rubbing the back of his head as he walked toward Vegeta. "You underestimated her, Vegeta." He nodded towards the smeared blood on Vegeta's jaw. "And you were out of line."

Vegeta huffed and walked around the side of the palace, most likely to train.

Shaking his head, Goku followed the path Kagome took inside the palace. Kuririn and Trunks exchanged glances, Gohan tilted his head to the side, and Piccolo just grunted, rolling his eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome slammed the door shut to her room. "What's his problem! I've been nice since I arrived, except for ruining his precious fight apparently. It doesn't matter if he's a prideful man! Inuyasha had a lot of pride too!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air as she paced around her room.

Stopping abruptly, she slowly put her hands down. "Inuyasha…"

Yanking the Shikon Jewel from her neck and held it up in the air in front of her. "Midoriko, can I see Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt herself begin to float and then noticed that a pink bubble began to surround her. Midoriko materialized in front of her.

_I do not think that is a wise choice._

"I don't care if it's wise or not! This world could end for all we know! You sent me here to help, but I don't think they want it!" Kagome felt her eyes tearing up once more.

Midoriko sighed. _Even if you see Inuyasha it will not help the situation and it cannot bring him here._

"It will help me…" Kagome sniffed, placing her hands over her face. 'Crying twice in one day and the day isn't even half way over.'

Midoriko sighed again and disappeared.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" A figure dressed in red took Midoriko's place.

Kagome slowly removed her hands from her face and looked up at the man.

"Inuyasha!" She jumped into his arms as they floated inside the pink bubble.

"You've only been gone a day, wench. Already crawling back to me for help?" Inuyasha joked with her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're such a jerk." Kagome laughed wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just needed to see you. I don't know why I came here…"

"You wanted to help people. That's what you do. That's what you always did when you were in the feudal era. That was our Kagome…" Inuyasha wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "What is with this dress you're wearing anyway?" He pointed toward her red Chinese dress with black tights.

Kagome laughed. "I miss you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at her sadly. "You know I'm not really here, right? I was yanked out of the the Sacred Tree by a voice saying you needed me."

_And you can't stay here._ Midoriko materialized again on Kagome's right.

Goku finally made it to Kagome's room. He was about to knock on her door when he noticed a pink light emanating from underneath the door. Kneeling down and placing his face on the floor, he tried to look under the door to see if he could see what was going on. Grunting in aggravation when he found that he could see nothing, he squatted in front of the door knob and looked into the keyhole.

'Huh? Why's Kagome floating?' Pressing his eye closer to the keyhole, Goku noticed there was a man floating in the bright pink light with her. 'Who's that…?' It felt like his chest was constricting.

"I'll stay if Kagome wants me to." Inuyasha glared at Midoriko.

_You do not belong in this world, Inuyasha._

"Neither does Kagome!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

_I brought you here to encourage Kagome. You are a mere illusion in this circle of power Kagome created._

"I created this?" Kagome looked at the bubble.

"Why does Kagome need to be encouraged?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow glancing at Kagome.

_It seems she does not believe in her own power. She believes that the warriors will not need her._

"Exactly! They don't need me! They're already strong enough. They've got that 'Super Saiyan' thing or whatever that is…" Kagome shook her head. "And the fact that one of them just tried to kill me is proof enough."

_Pride is what leads them astray and makes them underestimate their enemies. They will need your help and you must trust me on that._

"I trust you, but…" Kagome looked down, shame apparent on her face.

"You let someone try to kill her?" Inuyasha growled at Midoriko

Midoriko closed her eyes. _If someone else had not stepped in, I would have reminded her to use her voice to call for that special cloud someone let her borrow. But I knew that he would save her because he believes in her powers as well._

"You knew…he would save me?" Kagome looked up at Midoriko in disbelief. Midoriko nodded slowly.

"And what if you were wrong and this guy hadn't saved her? Who is this 'guy' anyway!" Inuyasha threw his arms up, becoming angrier.

Kagome giggled and nudged Inuyasha with her elbow. "I have made some friends, you know."

It was good to see Inuyasha, even if it had just been one day since she had last seen him. Seeing him somehow lifted her spirits.

Midoriko saw the calm look on Kagome's face and decided that it was time. _It is time you return, Inuyasha._

"No! I won't leave until I know that Kagome will be protected every single minute of every day! And the only way she'll be safe is if I'm here with her!" Inuyasha crossed his arms once more and turned his head to the side.

"But Inuyasha, you can't-" Kagome raised her hand to his shoulder.

"I'll protect her!" Goku burst in the room.

Inuyasha blanched, Midoriko gave a small smile as if to say 'Ha!', and Kagome blushed.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth.

"My name is Goku." He stared back at Inuyasha. His chest grew tighter when he noticed Kagome's hand on the demon-looking man's shoulder.

_It is time you returned, Inuyasha. You served the purpose I needed you to. _Midoriko raised her arm.

Inuyasha could feel his anger rising and narrowed his eyes toward the intruder. "Hell no-"

"Inuyasha, I will be fine. I guess I just needed some reassurance." Kagome smiled sadly at him, shrugging. "Please tell the others that I miss them."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled, returning his embrace. 'This will be the last time, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I've got to do this on my own. I will miss you and the others…' She thought as she let go and floated back away from him.

Inuyasha pinned Goku with a hard stare. "You better protect her with your life or I'll be coming after your ass."

Goku nodded and watched as the man slowly dissipated.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha…" Kagome waved him a small farewell.

"Keh. Give 'em hell wench." Inuyasha grinned at her as he disappeared.

Kagome gave him a returning smile and watched as the pink air that surrounded her faded and she floated back to the ground. Midoriko had also left.

"So…who were those people?" Goku rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly awkward now. What had made him crash into the room declaring that?

"Ah. I guess you were still in your bath last night when I told the others." Kagome pointed to the jewel for him to see and quickly retold the story to him. Goku had just nodded here and there.

"So, will you tell me what is up with this 'Super Saiyan' stuff?" Kagome stared at his blonde hair. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Maybe if she saw him in action it would look hotter, but right now she preferred his black unruly hair. Wait? Where did that come from?

"Well, it's better to start from the beginning." Goku looked up at the ceiling. He went on to tell her how his Grandfather found him and raised him. Then how his Grandfather passed away and he ran into Bulma, Oolang, Yamucha, and Pu-erh. He explained how he defeated the Red Ribbon Army, then went to Muten Roshi's and met Kuririn and trained for the Strongest under the Heaven's tournaments.

"So, this old man is a pervert…?" Kagome looked at Goku questioningly as she motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed. 'Great…I have another Miroku in my life except this one is way older.'

"Yeah, I didn't really figure out what a pervert was until I was older." Goku laughed as he sat down beside her. He continued the tale of how he beat Piccolo and then met Chichi and had Gohan.

Kagome gripped the sheets on the bed. 'Come on, Kagome! It's only been a day and a half. How can you have a crush on him? Especially since he's married and has a kid!' She shook her head at herself.

This went unnoticed to Goku as he continued his story of how his brother, Raditz, came to Earth intent on destroying it. Then how he died and came back to fight Vegeta and Nappa.

"Eh? You were able to come back to life?" It was like her light bulb came on then. "The Dragon Balls…I had forgotten. And I guess it's safe to say you didn't defeat Vegeta."

Goku shook his head, grinning. "We managed to beat him to a pulp, but he did escape." Goku explained how Gohan had turned into a giant ape and half-way squished Vegeta. He continued his tale with how he trained extremely hard in Dr. Briefs' spaceship in order to defeat Freeza. He explained how Freeza killed Kuririn and in his anger became a Super Saiyan.

He finished his story with how Trunks came from the future to warn them about the androids and now they were to beat Cell.

"Wow. So, you've saved the Earth a lot of times. Does your wife ever get mad that you're never home?" Kagome joked; she was amazed that Goku was so strong that he had protected the Earth countless times.

Goku tensed. "Chichi left. She gave me an ultimatum. Family or fight. She would get mad because I wanted Gohan to fight too and all she ever wanted him to do was study. The Earth was in danger, what was I supposed to do? Let it end?"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome's eyes softened. She felt bad for him, but oddly relieved at the same time.

"Don't be. She never understood." Goku shrugged.

Kagome looked down. "I don't think you were in the wrong though. If there is no Earth, what good would Gohan's studying be? What would happen to everyone else on Earth? What about their future?" She looked at the Shikon Jewel hanging from her neck. 'That's why I…'

Goku glanced at Kagome. 'It's like she can read my mind. She would be a great fighter…'

Goku stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go!"

Kagome blushed, looking at their hands. "Go where…?"

"I want to spar with you." Goku had a certain glint to his eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: I hope you liked it!

Chapter title comes from the song 'Catch You, Catch Me'. It's from the anime CardCaptor Sakura. And it's a cute song! =)

Review and stay tuned.


	12. Chapter Eleven

January 14, 2011

IK91: I need motivation.

**MUST READ BELOW!**

*****Note as of 5/22/11 – A lot of people will probably freak out that the 'training scene' is as short as it is. Don't worry. I'm working on a mini-chapter that will include a longer scene that shows a couple of days of their training. With that said, please enjoy this chapter.**

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter 12: Beautiful Fighters **

Goku pulled Kagome through the hallways, tightening his hand around hers. He was so excited! He was going to get to test her powers and it already looked promising. If she could make Vegeta bleed, there's no telling what she could do.

"Wait, Goku!" Kagome tried to keep up with his pace. "What do you mean 'spar'? I don't know how to fight!"

Goku grinned and just kept pulling her along. "What do you mean you don't know how to fight? Did you see how you slugged Vegeta earlier? Do you know how much it takes to make him bleed? And for him to not come after you or yell at you, must mean you're definitely stronger than you look."

Kagome blushed. She'd only ever seen fights. She'd never participated in one! And the punch only came from anger and watching Inuyasha fight all the time.

Shaking her head quickly, she yanked back on her hand. Goku stopped, but didn't let go of her hand. He turned around to look at her.

"I've never fought anyone before…" Kagome looked up at him from underneath her bangs.

Goku's grin only widened. "We'll teach you!" And with that, he tugged on her hand again and pulled her outside to the palace grounds.

Kuririn ran over to them, followed by Trunks and Gohan. "We were beginning to worry about you two. You were in there for about two hours."

"Trading stories." Goku shrugged. "We're going to teach Kagome how to fight!" He clapped his hands together.

Kagome looked at him. He wasn't going to tell them about her floating in a bright pink bubble or Inuyasha or Midoriko?

"Kagome, you wanna learn how to fight?" Gohan looked up at her with the same excited eyes that Goku had.

"Umm…I suppose." Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. What could it hurt to try? Cell was supposed to be unbeatable in his perfect form, right? Anything that could help.

Goku walked a few steps away from the others and motioned Kagome towards him. Kagome walked towards him slowly as she began to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

Goku put his hands up for his usual fighting stance. He wiggled his eyebrows and pumped his fists at Kagome silently telling her to raise her hands.

Swallowing hard, Kagome raised her hands and clenched them into fists. She eyed Goku from behind her hands. 'He means business!'

Goku's smile stayed plastered on his face. 'I'll just lightly, lightly tap her…'

As he threw his fist towards her, Goku was stopped by Kagome. She screeched and threw her hands on her face. When five seconds ticked by, she peeked in between her fore and middle fingers and found that Goku's fist had stopped mere inches from her face.

Putting her hands back into the fighting stance, Kagome smirked at Goku. She concentrated her powers behind her hand as she did when she hit Vegeta. "You wouldn't hit a lady in the face now would you?" Throwing her fist forward, she punched Goku in the stomach. She was surprised when he actually stumbled back a bit.

"You're a sneaky little fox, aren't ya?" Goku laughed at her.

"I learned from the best." Kagome winked at him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome had some nice bruises, scratches, and marks on her body, but luckily enough for her Goku had avoided trying to hit her face. She laughed to herself. She probably should have let him hit her in the face because if she was fighting a real enemy, they wouldn't care if they hit her in the face or not.

She had also sparred with Kuririn, however, neither fight lasted long as Kagome couldn't hold her own. She was now getting ready to fight with Gohan which was Goku's grand idea.

She wiped her chin with the back of her hand as she watched Gohan stretch. Looking around she saw that Kuririn was now sparring with Trunks and Goku was watching them. Piccolo was meditating while floating in midair. She hadn't seen Vegeta since their spout this morning.

Kagome sighed as she tried to knock a kink out of her shoulder. Gohan smiled up at her. "I'm ready!"

Kagome gritted her teeth as she smiled back. "I don't think I am…" She muttered as she took up the fighting stance that Goku showed her.

Gohan gave her a sweet grin and before she could blink Kagome found that she was flat on her ass. Blinking in shock, she saw that Gohan was looking at her expectantly waiting for her to get back up.

Kagome groaned softly and slowly got to her feet. This was a little kid! Surely she could beat him.

Running at Gohan, Kagome pushed her fist towards his face and when she missed because he quickly dodged, she threw her other fist at his stomach. He evaded that attack as well by jumping up in the air and came back down only to slam his elbow into Kagome's back. Kagome hit the concrete with a thud, moaning in pain.

Rolling onto her back, she let out a huge breath. "This is not my thing." Gohan was worse than Kuririn and almost as bad as Goku. "You win, Gohan. I am most definitely done for the day."

"Aww, come on Kagome-san! It was just getting good…" Gohan pushed out his bottom lip to show her his pout. Kagome sat up slowly and winced in pain.

"Just 'Kagome'. And I'm wiped out, kiddo. Besides, aren't you getting hungry by now?" Kagome nodded towards the setting sun. As soon as the words left her mouth, a growl came from Gohan's stomach. They both giggled, but were stopped when a larger growl came from Goku's direction.

"That settles that matter then, I guess." Kagome sweatdropped.

Gohan helped Kagome up and then ran inside the palace. Kagome looked down at her dress. She felt bad. Mister Popo had given her this dress and there were rips and tears everywhere. Sighing, she made her way into the palace as the others were finishing their training.

Mister Popo met Kagome at the entrance, asking if she was hungry. In all actuality, she was just exhausted and felt like she could sleep for days.

"I guess I am a little. Mister Popo, I am so sorry. You gave me this dress and it's ruined now." Kagome looked down.

"It all right. I make you more." Mister Popo held out his hands and instantly five more dresses appeared in his hands, neatly folded and stacked. There were various colors.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow, Mister Popo! Thank you so much!" She squealed in delight as she grabbed the one on top which happened to be a light purple. "In thanks why don't you let me make dinner and you sit and relax for once?"

"Oh no, Mister Popo could not do that." He frantically declined.

"I insist! You've been nothing but kind and helpful since I popped up out of nowhere and I would like to repay you. So, let me take care of dinner and you just make sure you partake and relax." Kagome pushed him towards the dining room and made sure he sat at the table.

He gave her the rest of the dresses and reluctantly sat down. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Kagome quickly ran to her room and put the dresses on her bed and made her way back to the kitchen. She washed her hands in the sink and looked around. "Now, let's see. What should I make?" Rummaging through the fridge, she decided to make a few different dishes and was sure that she would have to make tons of it. She secretly hoped that Goku would like it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku yawned as he sat down at the dinner table. "Mister Popo, are you not fixing dinner? Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome making dinner." Mister Popo pointed toward the kitchen.

"What if she doesn't make enough?" Goku whimpered.

"Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure Kagome knows your appetite by now." Kuririn laughed, patting Goku on the back as he took a seat beside him. The others filed in the room after Kuririn and took seats as well.

A delicious smell started wafting from the kitchen, making Goku whimper more.

"Dinner is served!" Kagome walked in the room carrying a huge fried turkey. Once she set it in the middle of the table, she returned to the kitchen for the other dishes. Gohan followed her wanting to help.

"Wow Kagome! You made a lot!" Gohan gawked at the amount of food.

Kagome grinned. She had outdone of herself even though she felt like she could pass out from exhaustion.

'You just wanna make a good impression on Goku.' Kagome's conscience nagged her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Shut up, you…" Kagome muttered to herself. "Gohan, will you grab the plates and silverware?" She picked up the pork buns, rice, and dumplings. Gohan followed her back to the table and passed out the plates.

Kagome returned to the kitchen once more to grab the remaining dishes. She picked up the platters of fruit, yakisoba noodles, onigiri, and sushi. She sat them on the table and watched in satisfaction as everyone started grabbing the various foods. Even Mister Popo was joining the others.

Kagome stretched and yawned, mumbling something about going to take a bath. Goku looked up as he swallowed the dumplings he put in his mouth. "Aren't you going to dig in too, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "I had some while I was making it. I'm tired, so I think I'm going retire for the night. Good night you guys." She bowed towards them and made her way out of the room.

Goku shrugged and went back to shoving his mouth full of food. "This food is awesome!" The others nodded in agreement with their mouths full as well.

Kagome smirked from the doorway and headed to her room. Once she got there she grabbed her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom with the hot spring. Once she closed the door, she stripped down and slid into the hot water. "Ahhh, this feels great!" She felt the tension leave her muscles and relaxed deeper into the water.

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed in contentment. "I could stay in here forever…"

_Do not forget, Kagome._

Peeking one eye open, Kagome found Midoriko in front of her. "What?"

_The reason you're here._

"I haven't forgotten. I trained for it today didn't I?" Kagome didn't really think she would fight hand to hand combat with Cell though. It could be helpful in other situations though. "I won't forget Midoriko. I left my friends, my family, and my life behind so that I could do this. I'm sorry that I don't believe in my powers like you do. I haven't seen enough of them to believe just what you say."

_Train with your powers then._

"How? There are no demons here. Just humans and the occasional alien…apparently." Kagome recalled Goku telling her about Piccolo and Freeza.

_Train with me then._

"Eh? How?" Kagome sat up in the water.

_In your mind. Like how you're talking to me._

"Will that work?"

_Many priests and priestesses have used this method to train. I used it, Kikyo used it, and I'm sure your friend Miroku has used it before._

Kagome wrinkled her nose. She would rather practice purifying demons. "If you think it will help…"

_It will and then maybe you will believe me about your powers. You believed me before you came here…_

"Yeah! That was before I met those macho men out there! They're stronger than Inuyasha. Hell, they're probably even stronger than Naraku. Naraku, one of the greatest foes I've ever faced. And we're supposed to defeat this creature that is supposedly the strongest thing in the universe?" Kagome swished the water around with her hands.

_One can overestimate everything because they harbor pride. Training starts tomorrow. Don't forget the pure heart, Kagome_. Midoriko vanished.

Kagome smacked the water with her hand. Her search for the pure heart hadn't gone so well the day before. Truthfully, she felt like she had already been here for a month and it was only the second day! "A lot can happen in one day I guess…"

"It sure can!"

Kagome whirled around in the water.

Goku threw his hands up in his defense. "I thought I heard voices in here talking!"

"Don't you know how to knock first?" Kagome sank down in the water after she noticed him staring.

Goku backed away slowly before she could do anything rash, but it was too late. Kagome already had the soap in her hand.

…

"Goku, what are you doing asleep in the bathroom floor?" Kuririn poked Goku with his foot to see if he was alive. Kuririn, Trunks, and Gohan had come to relax in the hot spring.

Goku groaned and moved his bangs to show another red mark on his forehead.

Kuririn laughed while Trunks just shook his head.

"Father, what's that from?" Gohan asked curiously eyeing the red mark.

"Bad manners, Gohan…bad manners." Goku sighed. He was so misunderstood.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91:

The chapter title is the song 'Beautiful Fighters' by Ayumi Hamasaki. If you go find the English translation for it, you may understand why I picked it. I do not own the song!

Review and stay tuned!


	13. Chapter Twelve

May 3, 2011 (and many days in between until 8/12/11)

*****MUST READ!*****

IK91: Welcome to my first ever mini-chapter! I decided to write this because in my original chapters I did not show the training between Goku and Kagome. And so I found, if there's no training, how are they supposed to bond?

Also, I think a lot of people expect that I'm going to make Kagome super strong and that I'll let her learn how to fly. Well, I'm gonna burst your bubble right there. I plan to keep Kagome as close to her character as possible. The only thing she is going to learn is some basic fighting moves. So…sorry if I just ruined your hopes and dreams. :)

**Chapter Twelve Point Five: The Mini Chapter!**

Indescribable.

That's how the pain felt to Kagome. In fact, it was worse than when Tsubaki had cursed her. Not to mention that she was pretty sure that Goku was taking it easy on her.

Goku was still grinning as though he had found the world's best newbie sparring partner as he watched Kagome struggle to sit up. She hadn't taken the training so well.

"Come on Kagome! This is the simple stuff." Goku smirked at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him from underneath her bangs. Breathing heavily, she slowly rose to her feet.

She placed her hands out in front of her body like Goku had showed her. Trying her get her breathing under control, she watched as her partner took the same stance and felt his ki spike.

When Kagome blinked Goku was speeding towards her with a glint in his eyes. But she timed her punch right and slammed her fist into his cheek. She squeaked in pain when her hand began to throb and was sure that it was either broken or at least fractured.

Goku didn't even flinch and bent his knees, swinging his leg out and knocked Kagome's feet from under her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her back to hit the ground. When the pain didn't come, she peeked open an eye and found that Goku had caught her before she could make impact.

"You're doing really well for someone who's never fought before." Goku pulled her back into standing position.

"You're being too nice, Goku. I suck at this. I'm just a regular human. I don't have macho Saiyan strength so I don't know how this will help with the fight against Cell." Kagome looked at her hand which was beginning to bruise.

"Even if you can't use it against Cell, it raises your strength and ki. Plus, you may never know when you need to knock someone down." Goku grabbed her hand gently and looked at it carefully. "So, it doesn't hurt to try does it?" He flashed his innocent grin.

Kagome blushed. Even if her hand was hurting, it tingled from where he held it. "It does if you're no good at it." She watched as he tore his orange gi and smoothly wrapped it around her hand making sure not to put too much pressure.

"You'll become better. And if it's not so good, at least you'll be able to defend yourself to some extent." He finished tying the knot.

Kagome sighed and walked towards the palace steps. She plopped down on the second to last one and looked at Goku. The sun was beginning to set.

"Why do you like to fight so much Goku?"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment before a wild grin took over his face. "Because it's fun!"

Kagome's face fell. "You like to…kill for fun?"

Goku waved his hands frantically in front of his face. "No! Not kill! Just fight. Killing isn't always necessary…" He sat down beside her on the steps. "I can't really explain it. My heart races and it feels like my soul is on fire."

Kagome thought that sounded like something someone would say about being in love.

"It's just exciting to know that once you think you've gone so far, that you can actually go farther. And it's exciting when you have a formidable opponent as well." The glint in Goku's eyes did not fade. "And it helps when you have something to protect too."

Kagome's eyes widened as she began to see Goku in a new light. 'Just like some others I used to know.'

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Goku watched as she stood up and stretched as best as she could without hurting her hand anymore. "You want to keep trying?"

"Well, of course. I mean, it may not help at all in the upcoming battle, but if it will raise my powers then maybe I'll be able to help you guys in the fight." Kagome looked at the darkening sky. "Come on, Goku or we're gonna lose the rest of our daylight."

Goku followed her to an open area away from the palace. Cracking his knuckles, he glanced at her. "You sure, Kagome?"

She gave him a defiant look and nodded. Kagome closed her eyes once more and focused on Goku's ki. When her eyes snapped open Goku had disappeared and she quickly ducked her head and kicked her leg back. Her foot connected with Goku's knee and she swung around and slammed her good fist into his stomach.

She realized that he probably didn't even feel her hits and that he was slowing down his speed a lot. She also realized that was probably the only reason she was making some hits, but at least she was making some.

Goku twirled around and brought his leg to kick out at her but was surprised when she back flipped and felt her foot hit underneath his chin. As his head was thrown back, he felt his balance loosen and stumbled backwards.

When Kagome landed back on her feet, she winced from the pain shooting up her arm. She had put too much weight on her injured hand from the flip and now regretted it.

Goku regained his balance and saw that Kagome's hand was still hurting. Rushing over to her, he grabbed her hand again. "We should probably stop or you'll end up causing more damage. I can get you a senzu bean." His fingers tickled from where he was holding her hand.

Kagome sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Goku."

Goku blinked. "What are you sorry for? You've done really well today." He tilted his head giving her a soft smile.

Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but still felt badly. "I could still keep going if I hadn't possibly broken my hand."

"A senzu bean will heal that right up. No more worries of broken bones now, okay?" Goku let go of her hand and began walking towards the palace.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and grinned as she watched the blonde headed Saiyan walk away. "I wouldn't really have to worry if you didn't have a body made of steel."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "You can try out Kuririn and Gohan tomorrow then. You could definitely give Kuririn some bruises."

Kagome didn't know if she should be happy that she would actually be able to train with someone who was possibly at her own level or worried. Instead of fretting about it, she ate the bean Goku retrieved from his room before they said good night. Once she swallowed the green pea, her hand immediately felt better.

"Holy crap. He wasn't lying." Flexing her hand, she felt no pain at all. She had been feeling extremely exhausted, however, after the bean she felt like she could train more. She hoped there would be more of those magical beans if she had any more injuries like that. Crawling onto the bed, she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome's eyes blinked open slowly. She found that she hadn't moved one inch since she fell asleep. She felt like she had only slept for five minutes. She wasn't even sure what woke her up because it felt like the crack of dawn.

_Kagome._

Question answered.

_It's time for some of __**our**__ training._

Kagome inwardly groaned. "I just wanna sleep for a few more hours! Midoriko, I'm only human! I can't train with an alien all day and then do some training with a priestess in my mind!" She felt extremely grumpy.

When she got no response from the dead priestess, Kagome huffed and figured that she had upset the woman. Sliding into the floor from the side of the bed, she pulled off her pajamas and yanked one of the dresses she got from Mr. Popo over her head.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she crossed her legs and sat up straight. "Okay, Midoriko. Let's go." She closed her eyes and found the darkness along with the legendary armored priestess.

_Conjure up your strongest barrier._ Midoriko instructed.

Kagome focused on her powers and two seconds later a huge pink bubble surrounded her.

Midoriko's eyes gave her a lecturing look. _You're gonna have to be faster than that._

"But that's my strongest one! It's hard to pull all of my energy out that fast." Kagome whined.

_That is why we are training. Now, again and make it faster._

Kagome concentrated on her energy once more, but it took longer this time to create her barrier. Growling in frustration, she released the barrier before focusing again. She wasn't able to focus long because Midoriko had begun to throw small balls of light at her.

Kagome tried to dodge in the bottomless darkness but found she couldn't move well since she was just floating. "What are you doing?" One light grazed her shoulder burning through the sleeve of her dress.

_Do you think an enemy would take it easy on you and let you have time to raise your barrier? Your reaction should be instant._

Midoriko resumed her attacks while Kagome squeaked and tried to move out of the way still. Getting mad, Midoriko flew towards Kagome changing her purification powers from balls to daggers and multiplied them in numbers.

Kagome was raided by the beams and felt them cut her arms and legs. Her entire body felt like it was being set on fire.

_How do you intend to go into battle when you don't even fight back much less protect yourself!_ Midoriko did not relent her attacks but made them stronger thinking Kagome would finally give in.

Kagome grunted in pain and anger as she turned her eyes toward Midoriko. Clenching her fists, she screamed as she called forth her spiritual powers and raised her best barrier.

The older priestess silenced her assaults and watched Kagome in fascination.

Kagome was panting as she tried to keep focus with her blurry vision. She wasn't sure how much blood she was losing.

_Good. Now it would be better if you did that __**before**__ your enemy landed an attack._

Kagome dropped her barrier as she tried to catch her breath. She silently cursed Midoriko and wished she had one of those magical beans or some of Kaede's herbs.

_You've created your strongest barrier. Now heal yourself before you pass out from blood loss._

"Heal myself?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. She'd never used her powers to heal before. She always just bandaged everyone up with a first aid kit.

Midoriko had many things to teach the young student apparently.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When Kagome opened her eyes from the training with Midoriko, she found herself sitting in a pool of dried blood. She looked at her arms and legs to see that the cuts had healed and there wasn't even a scar. But the blood from the wounds had dried and made her skin a reddish dark brown.

Midoriko had taught her a few new tricks and how to heal herself. So maybe she wouldn't need senzu beans anymore. She had felt pathetic when Goku had to give her a bean last night. However, she could only heal her wounds. She wasn't able to replenish her energy like the senzu bean had done.

Midoriko showed her how to attack with her spiritual energy. She could make pretty much any shape now. She found that she preferred the shapes to be daggers or arrows rather than the balls that Midoriko used.

The older priestess also told her that she could channel her power through even just a touch of her finger. She could burn the enemy to a crisp depending on how strong her power was.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome-san? Are you ready for breakfast?" Gohan's voice came through the door.

"Umm…I'm not really hungry. I'll just meet you guys outside when you're done." She called back to the smaller half-Saiyan as she looked at the dried blood on her arms. Her dress was in shreds as well. She did not want them to see this.

When Kagome heard Gohan's footsteps down the hall, she crept out of her room into the hallway and snuck to the bathroom. Once she scrubbed the blood off her arms and legs and put on a clean outfit, she walked outside passing the dining room where the guys were goofing off while they finished their meals.

Stepping out into the morning sun, Kagome began to stretch out her muscles that had tensed up from the training with Midoriko. She slowly went through the stretches that Goku had shown her and wondered if she would have to go up against him again today.

"So, Goku…are you gonna teach Kagome again today?" Kuririn pushed his plate towards the middle of the table showing he was done.

Goku, who was still shoving his face full of food, shook his head.

"How come?" Trunks pushed his plate away as well. He was still curious as to why Goku was so calm about going up against Cell.

Goku swallowed the food in this mouth. "I'm going to let her have a turn with you guys today."

"Why, father?" Gohan looked to the door that led outside to the court yard thinking of fighting against Kagome.

"Because you guys have lower power levels. It will do well for her to train against different levels." Goku smacked a hand against his now full belly.

The guys nodded in agreement. Luckily Vegeta wasn't around and Piccolo didn't seem interested.

Kagome was yawning when the guys walked out of the palace. If she didn't get some decent sleep tonight, she wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Not sleep well, Kagome-san?" Gohan looked up at the older woman.

"Ehh…not because I didn't want to." She shrugged and hoped Midoriko would not wake her up early again, but wouldn't doubt it if she did. "So, what's the game plan for today?" She glanced at the others.

"You're gonna fight them." Goku grinned and pointed at Gohan, Kuririn, and Trunks.

Kagome nodded but inwardly cringed. Gohan and Trunks were Super Saiyans too. She was unsure of how strong Kuririn was. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Kuririn jumped at the chance. He usually lost most of his battles. Hopefully he wouldn't lose during a training session. Not to mention that he was going up against a girl.

While Kuririn did some quick stretches, Kagome read his ki. It was significantly lower than the rest of the guys' ki. 'This could be easier than I thought.'

When Kuririn had finished stretching, he raised his hands out in front of his body to show he was ready. Kagome mirrored his movements and deciding to make the first move, ran towards him.

Kuririn readied himself for her attack but was caught off guard when she jumped in the air five feet in front of him. Kagome swung her leg out to kick him in the side of the head, but missed when he quickly ducked, her foot grazing the tip of his ear.

Kuririn front flipped a few feet away from her and when his left foot hit the ground, he bounced off it flying back towards the young priestess.

Kagome tried to relax her already tense muscles like Goku had told her and once Kuririn reached her she could already feel herself moving a little faster.

Half of a second before Kuririn got to her; Kagome jumped up and slammed her hand onto Kuririn's head pushing it into the concrete.

Kagome was surprised to find that there was now a mini crater in the concrete.

Kuririn winced rubbing his head. "Didn't know you had it in you Kagome." He laughed a bit.

"I've been training with Goku for the past few days. What did you think was gonna happen?" She smiled back at him.

He flew at her, staying in the air, and threw kicks and punches towards her. Kagome was pushed backwards as she tried to block each of his attacks. She was afraid she was going to trip running backwards so quickly.

"Hey! This isn't fair! I can't fly like you guys!" Kagome quickly turned her head to miss a punch directed towards her face.

"Fights aren't fair when you're fighting for your life!" Kuririn threw kicks at her stomach which she blocked with her forearms. She cried out when her block wasn't fast enough and Kuririn's foot jabbed into her ribs.

Smacking onto the pavement, Kagome panted and winced when she tried to get back up. She was pretty sure her ribs were cracked. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated her energy. Small balls of light began to appear around her and take the shape of arrows.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she waved her hand making the arrows shoot forward towards Kuririn. The arrows were too many and too swift for Kuririn who freaked out and tried to dodge them. The will to protect herself and grow stronger rose Kagome's power and the trick Midoriko taught her, she could now do with ease.

Kuririn wasn't fast enough and was easily taken down by the multiplying arrows.

When he hit the ground, Kagome snapped out of whatever had overcome her and rushed to Kuririn's side.

"Kuririn, hang in there!" She kneeled by his body, shocked to see that his body was worse than hers was during Midoriko's training.

The others rushed over by Kagome to see if Kuririn was alright.

"Man, Kagome! You really did a number on him!" Goku looked at his bald headed friend's body.

"I'm so sorry!" She began to tear up. This was only supposed to be training! What had had happened to make her keep attacking after she saw he couldn't handle it?

They heard Kuririn groan and roll over onto his back. He was covered in cuts and small gashes.

"Should I go get a senzu bean father?" Gohan timidly spoke up. He didn't want to see his friend like this.

Kagome placed her hands out above Kuririn's body and focused her powers. Blue sparks floated from her hands onto Kuririn's body. Goku held his hand up signaling for Gohan to wait.

After a minute Kuririn's cuts disappeared and he opened his eyes. Slowly sitting up, he looked at all of them. "Good luck to you guys because you're gonna need it." He laughed a little.

The others grinned along with him while Kagome just looked at him with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You're a tough opponent! What was that stuff?" He looked over his body surprised to see his wounds gone.

Kagome shrugged. "Just something new I learned."

Goku pulled Kagome to the side to tell her what she should work on while Kuririn told Trunks and Gohan about his fighting experience with Kagome.

Piccolo looked up on them regarding the fight he just witnessed. He'd only heard tales of priestesses, but to see it was a whole other story. He wondered if they actually had a chance against Cell after all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome groaned as she put a hand on her forehead. Sitting up on the concrete, she felt semi nauseous when her vision began to swim.

"Kagome-san! Are you okay?" Super Trunks ran over to where he had knocked Kagome to the ground.

His answer was another groan as he helped her stand up. Trunks had decided to train with her after she beat Kuririn but so far he was winning the training battle.

"I'm sorry!" Worry was etched on his face and he hoped he hadn't done any serious damage. She was just an ordinary human after all.

"I think I'll be fine if I rest for awhile." Kagome let him help her to the steps of the palace and she sat down and sighed. "I told you I wasn't so sure about this." She looked up at Goku who just grinned at her like he always did.

"It takes time. And you did pretty good against Trunks." Goku reassured her.

Kagome looked over to the left where Gohan and Kuririn were sparring. Gohan was currently beating the snot out of Kuririn. And Gohan was the one she was supposed to train with next. Greattttt.

Goku turned his head to where Kagome was watching. "He's gotten a lot stronger. He trained really hard in the Room of Spirit and Time."

Kagome could only nod in agreement as she watched the way Gohan moved. His techniques were sharp and precise. In fact, his ki felt very similar to Goku's. Is this why Goku was calm about the whole Cell situation?

Neither of them was surprised though when Kuririn gave up and slinked away in defeat and embarrassment. The poor guy had been beaten by a girl and a child today. However, they all knew that Kuririn was still really strong.

Kagome's head still slightly hurt from where it hit the pavement. She would be surprised if she didn't have a small concussion. She concentrated a small amount of her power towards her head and felt the slight ache dissipate.

"So…Gohan next?" Kagome looked up at Goku with a questioning stare.

"Nah, we'll save your fight with Gohan for tomorrow." He had seen how hard she had taken the hit from Trunks and figured she should take a break from training against the Super Saiyans. He could always take a turn at her later and go back over the basic moves with her. As he thought about this, Goku's stomach erupted in a small growl.

"Guess it's time to eat then." She laughed and stood up. Kagome wobbled slowly feeling another throb in her head. Goku quickly grabbed her and steadied her.

She pressed more of her healing power towards her headache and smiled gratefully at Goku. "I'm fine."

Goku gave her a grim look. "I don't think you are. Your head apparently took a bad hit."

"It's alright. I'm taking care of it." She shrugged but didn't pull away when he made her lean on him for support. He pulled her towards the dining room where he knew Mr. Popo would be setting out some food.

"If you eat something it should help. And then if you're feeling better, we'll do easy training later."

Kagome only nodded already feeling better after healing herself a little more.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The sun was beginning to set when the group emerged from the palace.

"That was so tasty!" Goku did his trademark belly rub showing that he ate his fill. The others smiled at him while Piccolo and Vegeta took off to do their own things. The group kept an eye on Kagome in case she decided to make any surprise falls.

She felt their eyes on her, but knew they were worrying for nothing. She smiled in spite of herself because it felt nice to have friends who cared enough to worry even though she hadn't known them that long.

Feeling happy from that thought, Kagome trotted up to Goku. "What are we gonna do now?"

Goku glanced at her surprised at her sudden interest. "Well, I thought I would just do some simple one-on-one stuff with you."

Kagome grabbed his hand pulling him towards an empty space on the palace grounds. "Let's go!"

"We should start with what I first showed you and work on making it better. Come at me." Goku took his usual stance.

Filled with sudden vigor, Kagome ran at him as fast as she could. Goku dodged every punch she threw amazed at her unusual spout of energy. He even through some punches of his own but was shocked that she dodged them.

Kagome moved back on the offensive throwing punches left and right. Goku was running backwards as she came toward him trying to miss her hits.

Goku was surprised with how much her ki had risen throughout the day but now her energy was beginning to wear down every minute.

Kagome's punches did become slower but then she decided use the new tricks Midoriko had shown her. Small lights shaped like daggers came out of her hands as she threw her punches and flew towards Goku. She used less power on them so she wouldn't damage Goku as much as she did Kuririn this morning. Small scratches and cuts began to form on his body.

As he wondered how Kagome was emitting such blasts, Goku faltered and tripped over his feet while running backwards and fell flat on his back. Before he could get up Kagome crashed on top of him since her punch missed and she tripped over his body.

"Oomph!" Goku placed his hands on her forearms. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" 'Even though I feel like I just ran into a brick wall!' Kagome thought as she groaned. Goku's body was rock solid.

Raising her head up, she finally realized the position they were in. Sure that her face was now blood red, Kagome scrambled to get off of him. She may have had a small crush on Goku, but she wasn't going to throw herself at him.

Goku saw the look on her face and realized why she got up so quickly. Before he could get up Kagome had her hands hovered over his body.

"Let me heal those." She watched as the scratches disappeared from his arms and chest where his gi kept it exposed. Her eyes lingered on his chest before moving up to his face. Raising her hands to heal his face, she wondered if he saw her ogling his body.

Goku had noticed her staring, but only because he was looking at her deep blue eyes. But if she liked what she saw then why did she get up so fast? However, he found that he liked being taken care of like this.

"Thanks, Kagome." He gave her a big grin.

Kagome and Goku silently wondered to themselves if more of these falls and healings would occur in the time they trained.

And then Kagome smiled because she realized maybe training wouldn't be so bad after all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Yessss! It's finally done. I know there wasn't that much action, but I'm just not good at describing that stuff. I can picture it in my mind, but I can never express the words. If that makes sense?

I would just like to thank you guys for all of the reviews and support that you've given me over the last few weeks. I will absolutely try my best to work harder!

Thanks for all the thoughts and prayers towards my grandfather too! He's doing really well.

Also, I'm watching DragonBall GT and I have to say that I'm just not feeling it. I'm kind of disappointed too. But oh well. It's kind of what is driving my motivation right now.

Anywayyssss, review and stay tuned!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

(Written on and through February 28, 2011 & March 6, 2011)

IK91: Still there? Awesome! Let's get on with it then!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Thirteen: Gone Away**

Kagome sat up straight in bed in a cold sweat. Throwing the covers off and sliding out of the bed into the floor, she tried to catch her breath. "What a terrible nightmare…"

She sighed and stood up to stretch. She could hear the faint snoring coming from Goku and Gohan's room. She had finally gotten used to it. Yawning a little she looked back at her bed, but shook her head. There was no way she could get back to sleep.

She had dreamt that Naraku had come back to life and had come to this Earth. He had found her at Kami's Temple and began to torture her friends. She tried to stop him but it was like her body was frozen and she couldn't move. So, she was forced to watch as Naraku tore her friends apart.

He had saved Goku for last and just when she thought that Goku had almost had Naraku beat, one of Naraku's tentacles came up behind Goku and went straight through his chest.

Kagome was sure she had screamed Goku's name in her sleep and wondered if anybody heard her. She shook her head once more. She didn't want to think about it.

Looking around for her yellow bag, she found that she had still not brought it to her room. She pulled the white blouse that was her high school uniform over her head. She grabbed the skirt and pulled it up onto her hips and zipped it. Pulling the ankle high socks over her feet, she grabbed her black Mary Janes and slipped them on her feet. She looked down at the bow on her blouse and made sure it was straight.

It felt like getting ready for school all over again. But thankfully, she wasn't. She didn't know if the guys were going to train today or not. They had been training for a week and Kagome remembered Goku saying that he and Gohan were only going to stay at Kami's Temple for so long.

Opening her door a crack, she looked for anybody down the hallway. She was sure that it was too early for everyone to be awake. Walking down the corridor, Kagome decided to go outside and get her monstrosity of a backpack.

Opening the door to the outside, Kagome basked in the morning rays, glad to see some light after her awful dream. Descending the steps she saw her bag with her bow and quiver full of arrows. She hadn't used them since the first day she came here.

Sinking to her knees beside her bag, she began to dig inside of it. She pulled out some pocky and began to nibble on it. It would be awhile for the others would begin to rise so breakfast wouldn't be for a couple of hours.

Snacking on her pocky, she dug some more through her bag and found some school books and pulled them out. Smiling sadly, she flipped through them. "How funny. I bought these books right after graduation because I figured I had better study if I wanted to get into a good college. I never made it back there did I, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome-san? What are you doing?"

Kagome turned around to find Gohan at the top of the steps, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah. Gohan, good morning. I was just going through my bag and found some school books." She gestured towards the studying material. Kagome grinned at his unruly black hair. He was a miniature version of his father.

Gohan went down the steps and sat beside Kagome. "Does your mother make you study super hard too?"

"I'm sure my mother wanted me to do my best, but because I was going back and forth between the future and the past, my grades dropped quite a bit." Kagome blushed in shame. "She never said anything though. I think somehow she knew I had my priorities set."

"My mother was always making me study. That's all she ever wanted me to do! I never got to play outside or hang out with father. She didn't even want me to fight against the androids! But I wanted to fight too." Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Kagome smiled softly at him. "I'm sure your mother thought she had your best interests at heart. It's good to study, but it's also good to take breaks. As for her not wanting you to fight, she was probably worried for your safety. But I don't think she should have been. You're strong enough on your own and you have your father to protect you."

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked up at Kagome. He had never thought of it that way. "Kagome-san? That Inuyasha fellow…did you love him?" Gohan looked at her with his innocent eyes.

Kagome looked down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. "I did. He was my best friend, my protector, and my first love. However, he loved someone else and although she passed away, he was never able to forget her." Kagome looked up at the sky. "And I don't think he should have forgotten her either. So, just being important to each other was enough for me."

Gohan looked at Kagome. She seemed as selfless as his dad.

"Do you care for my father?"

Kagome's faced reddened and she turned her head away from him. "W-we've become good friends…"

And it was true. In the week that she had known Goku, they had become closer. He had been training her one on one for a few days and would always give her compliments. And when they would take breaks they would talk about all kinds of different stuff. Well, Goku would stop the conversation because he wouldn't know what something was and Kagome would have to give him an explanation.

Kagome had found him to be simple and innocent, but he was cute that way.

She covered her face with her hands so that Gohan wouldn't see how red she had become. But she lowered her hands when she felt Gohan poke her in the arm. He had one of her books in his hand.

Kagome seemed to know a lot about studying and school. And at least she understood that he wanted to play and have breaks. And after his mother had made him try so hard, why should he let that go to waste?

"Kagome-san, will you study with me?" How could she say 'no' to that face?

"Of course I will, Gohan!"

They were completely oblivious to Goku who was watching them from the doorway. The scene had looked so right. He had heard every word. When she had talked about that Inuyasha guy, he felt his chest constrict, but then his son had asked the one question he had been dying to know the answer to. At least she thought of him as a good friend.

Watching them, he looked at his son. He had grown so much since they were first told that the androids were coming. He hadn't told anyone that Gohan was his secret weapon against Cell. In fact, he was sure that Gohan was the only one that could beat Cell.

Pretending he heard nothing, he called over to them. "What are you guys doing? Mister Popo is fixing breakfast!" And right on cue, they heard a rumble come from Gohan's stomach.

Kagome laughed and stood up. "Shall we get something to eat first, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled brightly at her and got up as well. "Yeah!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside after him passing Goku, who grinned at them both.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So, we have thirteen days until the big fight with Cell. Are you going to train more, Goku?" Kuririn glanced at his best friend while chewing on some rice.

Goku had already cleaned off three plates of food and was now working on his fourth. "Hmm, nah. I think Gohan and I have trained as much as we can."

"So, you think you have a shot against Cell now?" Trunks looked at Goku eagerly.

"Nope. I still don't think I'm strong enough." Goku shrugged shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"Then we're toast." Kuririn sighed and placed his chin on the table.

Kagome glanced at the others around the table. Piccolo and Vegeta were looking at Goku like he was hiding something and Kuririn and Trunks just looked dejected.

"So, you're just gonna go home Goku?" Kuririn leaned his head to the side watching his friend gobble up food.

"Probably. There's nothing to do but wait." Goku rubbed his stomach signaling that he was full.

"I'll probably go train more at Muten Roshi's then…" Kuririn gave a sigh. Rolling his head to the other side, he looked at Kagome. "What'll you do Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, the end of her chopsticks on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure…" She shrugged. She could probably use more training. During her sessions with Goku, he had showed her basic techniques and moves. Her imaging sessions with Midoriko consisted of honing her spiritual powers and learning the technique of removing souls. She had even practiced on a tree on the palace grounds. Mister Popo had been kind enough to put them back out for her to train with.

Kuririn sat up quickly. He had just thought of an awesome idea. Chuckling to himself, he leaned back in his chair. Matchmaker time. "You know how to cook right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded wondering what he was getting at. She eyed him suspiciously as he looked at Goku.

"Goku, why don't you take Kagome with you?"

Kagome dropped her chopsticks. The others looked up from their food at her. Kuririn just grinned. 'A set-up!' Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Did Kuririn know?

Goku looked up from the big plate of fruit that Mister Popo had set in front of him. "Eh? Why?"

"You'll need someone to fix your meals right?" Kuririn winked at Kagome. She blushed. He knew!

Goku figured that he had been found out as well. "I can cook a little…" He scratched the back of his head. He felt someone kick him under the table and looked over at Kuririn.

"You can't live on fish every day!" Kuririn prodded him.

Rubbing his now aching knee, Goku looked away. "I do get really hungry. Would you like to come with me and Gohan, Kagome?"

"Yeah, then she can help me study! And we can teach her how to fight some more, father!" Gohan sat up in his chair excitedly.

Kagome looked at her bowl of rice smiling a little. "I wouldn't mind…"

"Then you can come and visit Muten Roshi's and fix us a big meal as well!" Kuririn laughed. His plan had worked. "What will you do Trunks?"

"I'll probably head over to Capsule Corporation and train some there. I'm sure my mom could fix some kind of training pod. The extra day in the time chamber helped a little though."

Kuririn figured that Vegeta would probably head to Capsule Corp as well. Piccolo would probably stay here at Kami's Temple.

Gohan scooted his chair back standing up. "Can we go study Kagome?" Although he still wanted to fight more than study, he was glad to find someone else who had had to study and could help him.

Kagome nodded and followed him back outside where she had left her bags and books.

Kuririn grinned widely now. "Aren't I your most favorite friend now Goku?"

Trunks just shook his head while Vegeta and Piccolo looked confused.

"How did you know Kuririn?" Goku silently wondered if he had psychic powers.

"Oh, please! You've been hanging around her all week. Chatting, training, and smiling. It's hard not to notice." Kuririn waved his hand in front of his face with envy. "I wish I had a girl that would train with me."

Goku looked at all of his friends with a serious face. "Kagome's ki is almost as strong as mine." Everyone's eyes widened. "Since I've been training with her, it's risen dramatically."

Kuririn squinted his eyes knowingly. "That's just one more thing that attracts you to her, isn't it?"

Goku blushed and Kuririn just laughed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome rubbed her temples as she followed Gohan outside. How did Kuririn find out? She was so embarrassed! How could she like someone so much just after a week?

Gohan was already going through her books when she descended the steps of the palace. She stopped when she got to the last step, whipping her head to the left.

Something was coming. Whatever it was, it had a strong aura and it felt evil. However, it didn't have a ki and its aura wasn't evil like Cell's. Who or what could it be?

It happened too quickly. She saw a flash of light. It was like she was moving in slow motion and she was afraid she wouldn't make it.

The attack was headed for Gohan. She thrust herself towards Gohan pushing him down.

"Gohan, look out!"

He didn't realize anything was happening until he felt himself hit the ground and heard Kagome's scream. He saw a bright flash and Kagome was gone.

"Kagome-san!" Gohan hadn't even felt any ki coming towards them and he couldn't feel any now either. Not knowing what to do, he ran inside for his father.

Kagome opened her eyes half-expecting to be dead. Realizing that she was flying and that someone's arm was around her body, she looked up. "Wh-Who are you?"

The man looked down at her and scoffed. "It seems that I caught the wrong one, but it matters not. Kakarrot is softhearted. He'll come to save any life."

"Kakarrot…?" Kagome looked at the man. He had on armor similar to Vegeta's but the right shoulder had a long pad that stuck out. That light that had been aimed at Gohan wasn't an attack, but this man! "Why were you after Gohan?"

"Is that the brat's name? I was supposed to retrieve Kakarrot's son, but his woman will do too." The man answered.

Kagome blanched. His woman? So this 'Kakarrot' must be Goku. Kagome didn't know how she was going to get out of this mess or if she even could. However, she was sure that this guy thought she was a normal woman. But he couldn't be more wrong.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: I finally finished DBGT. Thank goodness. I don't think I've ever been glad to have been done watching an anime series like I have this one.

Watching DragonBall GT was what drove my motivation for awhile. It's not really that good though. I mean, if you're going to expand a series beyond what the author did, and then at least make it really good! Super Saiyan 4 Goku is pretty cool though even though SS4 never even really existed.

Sometimes, I wish Akira Toriyama had made DBGT manga, but then sometimes I'm glad that DBZ ended where it did because I wouldn't want DBGT to be about finding Dragon Balls that didn't exist in the original storyline and Goku running around as a kid.

But, alas, we can't always get what we want.

The chapter title is the song 'Gone Away' by Safetysuit. I do not own the song.

Review and stay tuned!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

(Written on March 8, 2011)

IK91: A lot of you are going to read this chapter and be like '**Really?**' But yes, really. Things may start to get fast paced after this.

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Fourteen: Blow**

"Let me go!" Kagome struggled against the man's hold. She had realized earlier that the kidnapper's skin was actually green. Monster or alien, she didn't know, but his brown hair and language made him seem at least a little normal.

She had no idea where she was, not that she knew where anything was on this Earth anyway. They had flown quite low to the ground and she could see that they were headed toward a mountain.

As they got closer to the mountain, Kagome could spot a hole in the side of it and figured that it must be a cave. She noticed the man picked up his speed and struggled harder against his arms. Once they reached the cliff of the cave the man threw her down.

"Get inside now!" He pushed at her with his foot.

Glaring at the man, Kagome got up slowly but was roughly pushed by his foot again. Stumbling into the cave, she saw that it didn't look like a cave at all. It looked like the inside of a castle. The ceiling of the cave was high up and there were guards that looked like creatures everywhere. The cavity was lit by lamps of fire like you would see in the feudal era. And at the back of the cavern sat a stone chair that resembled a throne.

"Have you brought what I desired, Dore?" A cold voice resonated from the throne, but was hidden in the shadows.

The soldier behind Kagome bowed light. "I'm sorry, sir. I did not retrieve Kakarrot's son, but I did retrieve his woman. She interfered and got in the way."

Kagome saw that most of the guards were nasty looking creatures and that the one that had brought her here resembled a human, but she wasn't sure that he was. After surveying the cavern, she couldn't see any possible way out of this.

"Interesting." The dark voice replied. The owner of the voice stood up from the chair coming out from the shadows. Kagome saw the second ugliest looking thing since Cell.

"Do you think Kakarrot will come soon, Sauzer?" The alien eyed Kagome with a crooked smile.

Another human-looking soldier to the left of the creature snickered slightly. "I'm sure he will, Cooler-sama."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Who did they think she was? The others had more important things to do than save her. They had to train for the fight with Cell. 'If anything, I have to _keep_ them from coming here. Becoming strong enough to beat Cell is more crucial than coming to rescue me.' Kagome thought as she lowered her ki so the others couldn't find her.

_Kagome, you can't do this. They can't beat Cell without you. And you will never get out of here alone._ _You don't even have any arrows. _Midoriko echoed in her head.

"Tie her up." The alien leader instructed.

"I'll hold my own!" Kagome yelled raising her barrier up.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I can't feel any ki…" Piccolo stated as the group looked out below Kami's Palace.

"Kagome's ki disappeared as well." Kuririn spoke softly. He and Trunks exchanged looks. If they couldn't feel her ki, then…

"Kagome-san…" Gohan looked at her backpack and the books they had strewn about. Gohan clenched his fists, his anger rising. "She protected me!" His golden blonde hair became brighter and electricity began to circulate around him.

"Gohan, calm yourself." Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "She's alive."

"How can you tell?" Gohan sniffed looking at his father.

"I can still feel her ki. It's faint, but it's there." Goku glanced towards the direction he could sense her ki. 'She's lowered it on purpose or…she's been injured.' Goku thought as he turned back to the others.

Kuririn smirked up at his friend, knowing that he would go save the girl. "So, what's the plan?"

Trunks looked at them with wide eyes. "You can't be serious? For all we know it could be Cell that took her."

"Does it matter? We have to go up against Cell anyway." Piccolo raised his eyebrow at Trunks' cowardice.

"We're not ready yet!" Trunks tried to argue.

"Shut up boy! No son of mine is going to be a pussy. As for not being ready, speak for yourself. I'll take Cell on now." Vegeta spoke up from behind everyone.

"So, you're going too, Vegeta?" Goku asked in surprise.

Vegeta scoffed. "Even if it's not Cell, at least I get to kick some ass."

"Well, we'll be going in blind. It's like Piccolo said, there's no ki. All I can feel is the small faintness of Kagome's." Goku shrugged furrowing his eyebrows.

"Let's go!" Gohan growled, his anger not having simmered at all.

All of them nodded and took off.

"Save Kagome!" Mister Popo called after them in his monotone voice.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome had been reduced to her knees. Even though she had her barrier up, it was taking a lot of damage. At least eight soldiers were using weird hi-tech guns and their fists to hit her shield. Her barrier had started out at least fifteen feet wide and was slowly decreasing.

"I didn't know Kakarrot's woman was this special. I'm glad you captured her instead, Dore." Cooler walked closer to the commotion. 'Something is calling me to her…'

"How long do you think she'll last, sir?" The one called Sauzer asked his boss.

"Not much longer." Cooler stalked towards his minions.

'I'll have to raise my power if I want to keep my barrier up, but I can't risk it. Even so, with this little ki I should be able to keep a simple shield up! What's going on?' Kagome winced as the leader of all the fighters slammed into her barrier.

"Something draws me to your person. Begs me to fight, kill, and draw blood. It's such a nice feeling. What could it possibly be?" Cooler tilted his head as he eyed Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'N-no!' Looking down at the jewel that hung around her neck, she saw that it was no longer its pure pink, but was becoming a light purple. 'The Shikon! It's becoming defiled! But that's not possible! Midoriko said it was purified!'

Kagome quickly shut her eyes and called out to Midoriko in the familiar darkness. Keeping her barrier up, she let her spirit float in the darkness searching for Midoriko.

'Midoriko! Where are you! The jewel…what's happening? You said it was purified?' Kagome screamed looking for the older priestess. As she turned every which way, Kagome gasped when she found, not what she was looking for, but something she wished she hadn't stumbled upon either.

'Naraku…'

Naraku's head was in the middle of a huge spider web, but his eyes were closed as if he were dead.

_The cycle is waiting to start once more._

'Midoriko…but you said…' Kagome saw the priestess appear beside her.

_I thought your good will to save other lives and the fact that the evil evaporated from the feudal era would be enough to purify the jewel without a wish having to be made. It looks like I was wrong…_ Midoriko's eyes softened as she looked at Naraku and the demons that began to form behind him.

Kagome's eye widened as she backed up in the darkness. If the jewel was not dormant, then who knew what kind of things would come after it this time? Surely there were not demons in this realm, but there were aliens. What kind of creatures would it attract?

Midoriko looked at Kagome sadly. _I am sorry, Kagome._

'But…the jewel didn't do this when I was near Cell.' Kagome tried to reason with her.

_The jewel has been exposed to evil since you entered this realm. It has slowly weakened over that period of time._

Kagome was thrown back into the reality of the situation when Cooler slammed into her barrier once more effectively breaking it. Kagome was thrown back and hit the wall of the cave with extreme force.

Kagome winced as she tried to get back up but slumped back to the ground. She heard Cooler cackle evilly.

"The thing that seems to be calling to me is that little trinket hanging around your neck. I would like to thank you in advance for your gift." Cooler smirked as he reached for the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome, not being able to move, watched as his hand closed in on the jewel. She grinned when she heard a crackle and saw Cooler snap back his hand and yell in pain.

"That will teach you to take things that don't belong to you." Kagome mocked him. Cooler growled at her and back handed her across the face.

"Stupid bitch! I will thoroughly enjoy torturing you in front of Kakarrot. Tie her up, now!" Cooler glared at his minions who quickly scampered around and tied Kagome up on the cavern wall.

Kagome winced at the strange ropes around her wrists and ankles. Struggling against the bondages, she watched as Cooler paced back and forth in front of her staring at his burnt hand. She glared at him when he stopped his pacing to stare at her.

"Give me that jewel in exchange for your life." Cooler gave her a hard stare as he offered her this gracious trade. "Kakarrot will come anyway and I feel the power radiating off of that necklace. The evil and blood it wants me to shed…" Cooler watched the Shikon with obsession.

"The jewel is telling me something entirely different. It's telling me to eradicate your ugly ass." Kagome spit at the alien. Cooler flinched in anger and narrowed his eyes.

"Foolish woman! I will slaughter you before Kakarrot gets here and rip that crystal from your neck! I will rejoice as I watch his face when he realizes you're dead and then I will get revenge on him for smearing mud on my family's name!" Cooler roared as he stomped towards the priestess.

Reaching his hand up to rip Kagome from the wall, he was stopped when they heard a huge explosion outside of the cave.

'That ki! It's so pure. Kind, innocent, and powerful…it matches mine! The pure heart!'

As they both looked towards the entrance of the cave, Kagome felt her heart soar.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit women?" Goku crossed him arms.

"Sorry. We just had a fender bender with your ship." Kuririn shrugged with a smile.

"Kagome-san!" Gohan was relieved to see she was okay.

Standing behind the three curtain openers was Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks.

Cooler smiled. "You've arrived. I've waited for the one known as Kakarrot…or rather the 'Super Saiyan' that dragged my family's name through the dirt."

"My name isn't Kakarrot, it's Son Goku. And if you know what's good for you, you'll return Kagome and leave this planet." Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Freeza?" Trunks looked at the leader in disbelief. Vegeta tensed up just hearing the name.

"Wrong. Freeza was my idiot brother. But I'm glad to see you've came Kakarrot. You can watch as I tear your lover to shreds and then shove her remains down your throat!" Cooler sped towards Goku. "Kill the others!" He bellowed towards his soldiers.

"Don't take us Saiyans so lightly!" Vegeta growled raising his fist.

"Sorry, but Cooler-sama doesn't like Saiyans. You just sealed your fate." Sauzer smirked landing in front of the other six. Dore and a brown bug-looking creature landed beside the blue alien.

"And who are you three supposed to be?" Piccolo took off his hat and cape.

The Z-warriors watched in embarrassment as the three creatures performed some type of dance and struck a pose.

"We are…The Cooler Armored Corps!" All three of them yelled at the same time.

"Who gives a shit!" Vegeta flew towards them.

"Let's go Dore! Naise!" Sauzer bellowed.

Vegeta and Dore clashed throwing kicks and punches. Vegeta smirked as he dodged all of the attacks and held his hand out in front of Dore's face. "Big Bang Attack!" Light flashed from Vegeta's hand and Dore's skin was tore from his body before the rest of his body was reduced to ash.

"If only I could be a Saiyan…" Kuririn muttered as he fended off some of the other soldiers. "Kienzan!" The bald fighter's disc ripped through six guards and their bodies split apart spilling blood on the cavern floor. "But this is good too!"

Trunks was busy aiming balls of ki at Sauzer who quickly evaded them because of his size and speed. Grunting in annoyance Trunks powered up his energy and transformed into Super Saiyan. He flew towards Sauzer so fast that his enemy was caught off guard. Trunks surged his ki into his hand and reared it back. Throwing his arm out in front of him he cut off Sauzer's head as he flew by him.

Naise, who was busy scuffling with Piccolo, saw that both of his comrades had been decimated within minutes. Fearing for his life as well, he began to back away from the Namekian. "Y-you know, we could team up…kill Cooler with our combined powers."

Piccolo laughed. "Even if we teamed up, I wouldn't need your help. So, no thanks." Raising his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead and then holding his hand out in front of him, he yelled "Makankosappo!" The light beam drilled through Naise's chest making him fall back on the ground. Piccolo watched with a disgusted face as Naise drew his last breaths while blood seeped out of his wound and mouth onto the cave floor.

Kagome struggled against the ropes again. 'It's no good! All of the blood…the jewel is becoming more tainted. If only I could-'

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome looked to her right to see Gohan running towards her. "Gohan!"

"I'm so glad you're alright." The child smiled up at her with relief. He quickly untied the cords around her ankles and wrists, helping her kneel on the floor.

"Thank you Gohan." Kagome cringed in pain. 'Some of my ribs must be broken from that bastard throwing me earlier…' She thought as she tried to catch her breath. 'I won't be able to purify the jewel unless I get away from the battle.'

"So you escaped, did you wench?" Cooler was flying towards her and Gohan. "You will give me that jewel!"

As she was about to push Gohan behind her, he jumped up and placed his hands above his head. "Masenko!" A huge beam of light shot from his hands and was aimed towards Cooler.

"You'll have to do better than that brat." Cooler smirked as he sidestepped the attack and marched closer to them.

"Get away from them!" Goku's feral growl came from behind them. He swung his fist and landed a punch to the back of Cooler's head.

"You damned Saiyan!" Cooler narrowed his eyes becoming livid. Focusing his attention back on Goku, they began to duel once more.

Kagome struggled to get up and moved along the wall to the entrance. Gohan let her lean on him as he helped her walk. They noticed that the others were finishing with the last of the soldiers and that the energy attacks had made the cave weak and it was beginning to cave in.

As they made their way to the opening of the cave, Kagome glanced down at the jewel. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was a dark violet.

The others had already made their way outside as they anticipated the outcome of Goku and Cooler's fight. Once Kagome and Gohan had made it out of the cave and to the cliff, Goku and Cooler flew past them. They were moving so fast Kagome couldn't see them.

"I can see why you gave my brother such a hard time. However, I have at least one more transformed state. You will be the first and the last to see it!" Cooler laughed as his body began to mold into a bigger and more powerful form.

Goku felt Cooler's energy rise and flared his ki up as well. Sparks began to crackle around him and the golden hue surrounding him became darker. Cooler growled and sped towards Goku knocking him away from the cliff and to the ground far below.

Gohan ran over to the edge of the cliff with Kagome limping behind him as they looked over the huge crater Goku's body created and then watched as the others flew towards Cooler.

They watched as the Z-warriors endured the same fate as Goku. Kagome's eyes widened at the forces of impact created by the guys and prayed that they were okay. She felt Gohan's ki rising and looked over at the child.

Gohan was grunting in anger as he clenched his fists. Kagome watched as his hair and eyes changed and lightning began to circulate around him. She had never seen that before.

"This is for my friends!" Gohan screamed as he took off towards Cooler.

"Gohan! No!" Kagome's eyes followed their movements as best as she could. Gohan seemed to have the upper hand until Cooler's tail swung around and grabbed Gohan around the neck. Cooler's tail threw Gohan towards the cliff making Kagome yelp when he landed a few feet behind her making an indention in the ground.

"Gohan…" Kagome looked at his small form. Turning to glare at Cooler, she reached up and yanked the jewel from around her neck. "You want this, you beast? Come and get it!" Kagome yelled as she flung it up in the air. Bending her knees, she jumped up and caught the jewel as Cooler closed in on her.

Once her hand was around the jewel, the darkness faded and a bright pink light engulfed her and Cooler.

Goku struggled to get up and looked to where the light was emanating from in the sky. His eyes widened as he saw that Cooler and Kagome were floating in the same pink bubble he saw in her room that one day.

The others followed Goku's eyes and were shocked to see the same thing.

The light slowly purified Cooler and his body disintegrated. Kagome watched as his soul was slowly sucked into the Shikon and then felt as if her body was being torn apart. She saw a ball of white light leave her body and enter the Shikon as well. 'My soul…?' Kagome thought as her eyes drifted shut and she fell towards the cliff.

Gohan having recovered and watched what happened, easily caught Kagome and flew down to where the other Z-warriors were.

"Father, she beat Cooler all by herself!" Gohan exclaimed as Goku took her from his small son.

"Why was Cooler even here anyway?" Kuririn looked towards the space ship that they blew up on arrival.

"All of the bad guys come after Kakarrot so why wouldn't he be here? What I want to know is how that girl defeated him and we were knocked down like flies!" Vegeta scowled.

They all looked at the priestess who was clutching the jewel in her tiny fist.

"She may just be able to help us beat Cell!" Trunks seemed hopeful.

"Ah, Goku. I'm so jealous!" Kuririn looked at his best friend with envious eyes.

"Why's that?" Goku dropped his Super Saiyan form exhausted and starving from the day.

"She's cute, knows how to cook and fight, and she's powerful enough to beat Freeza's brother. And it doesn't seem like she minds you fighting and training all the time. She's a keeper." Kuririn winked at him.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked away with disgust not wanting to talk about 'love' stuff. Trunks just shook his head and Gohan grinned up at his father.

"This isn't her world though. We don't even know how long she'll be here." Goku looked down at the sleeping priestess in his arms. He had felt such relief after they had arrived and found that she was okay. How had all of this happened so fast? Now he was more worried as he looked at her unconscious form.

"Yeah. But there's no harm in asking her to stay…or telling her how you feel." The bald fighter wagged his eyebrows.

Goku blushed and shook his head. Piccolo coughed interrupting the awkward conversation. "Her ki is very faint; you may want to let her rest awhile."

Goku nodded. "So, I guess we'll see you guys in thirteen days?" There was no point in going back to Kami's Palace now. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to leave.

"I'll be by to visit you guys in a couple of days." Kuririn waved as everyone took off in different directions.

"Father, do you think Kagome-san will be alright?" Gohan glanced at Kagome as they flew towards their cottage home.

"I sure hope so, son." Goku's hold on the small woman tightened as he flew faster.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Yes, yes I did just bring Cooler into the story. But then he quickly went away as well. Why did I bring Cooler into the story? I have no idea. Especially since the DBZ movies aren't even in the original story line. But I needed something to happen so there you go.

'Makankosappo' - Demon Screw Attack, Special Beam Cannon

'Masenko' - Demon Flash

'Kienzan' – Energy Circle Razor, Destructo Disc

The chapter's title comes from the song 'Blow' by Kesha. Now, I know a lot of people aren't fans of Kesha, however, I just like the chorus of the song for the action in this chapter.

Review and stay tuned!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

(Written on March 15, 2011)

IK91: So, as I'm going back and editing my chapters so that I can post them, I find that I'm thinking how stupid my story may be. Maybe it's because I read a lot of awesome stories and I feel like my story doesn't amount to much, but at least I'm trying right? I have a feeling that I'm going to really like writing the chapter that contains the epic battle though!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Fifteen: Hit by the Gap**

She was in that ever floating darkness again. It was like healing water. Her injuries no longer hurt and it felt peaceful and pure.

_Kagome._

She tried to ignore the nagging voice.

_Kagome, I know you hear me…_

Kagome peeked her right eye open. 'What do you want Midoriko? I'm so tired…' She sighed as she sat up in the darkness.

_I take it you understand what happened then._

Kagome gave her a ghost of a smile. She placed her hand on her chest over her heart. 'I can feel it. Part of my soul is gone.'

_You're lucky that your soul is so vast._

Kagome nodded remembering when Urasue brought Kikyo back to life, but when Kagome had woken up, she had only received part of her soul back. Not to mention the time Kanna tried to suck her soul into her mirror, but even then she still had too much soul and it wouldn't fit in the mirror.

'So, if my soul wasn't so huge I would be stuck in jewel fighting those demons right?' Kagome looked away from the legendary priestess.

_No, you would be fighting Cooler. You would replace me and Cooler would replace the demons that were inside the jewel with me._

'And it would be an ongoing battle until the jewel was destroyed or disappeared…' Kagome closed her eyes again. The last battle had exhausted her. Even if they had been evil, all of those men had been killed.

_Do not fret about them, Kagome. They chose their fate when they joined forces with Cooler._

Kagome shook her head. Why were humans and creatures so power hungry? The jewel had caused so much turmoil in the feudal era and now it was beginning here as well.

Midoriko didn't know what else to tell Kagome. She had no words of encouragement. She knew that Kagome knew the great battle was coming and that the jewel would be used once more.

_The others have been waiting for you to wake up._

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, smiling. 'Midoriko, Goku was the pure heart. I never even thought to look at him because he seemed to like fighting so much.' She giggled lightly, perking up a little after being so tired.

_I knew, but I had to let you find it yourself._

'These feelings I have for him...they're not because he's the pure heart?' Kagome's eyes widened fearing that her feelings for Goku were just her spiritual powers seeking out the pure heart.

_No. Your feelings are your feelings and they are real. I may not be Kami, but I see your red string of fate._

Kagome blushed. 'And…?'

_Figure out the rest yourself. Do you not hear the call of your heart?_

Kagome heard it alright. Was it wrong for it to have happened this quickly? Did Goku hear it?

_It's time to go back Kagome. They're worried and you have kept them waiting long enough._

Kagome watched as Midoriko faded and watched as the darkness weakened giving way to light.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

She rose slowly in the bed, pushing the covers in front of her down. The sunlight was peeking through the window. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that Gohan was sitting in a chair beside the bed as his head and arm rested on the mattress on her right side.

Kagome smiled gently. "Gohan…" She scooted off the bed to the left and walked over to the right side. Picking him up as to not disturb him, she laid him where she was lying five seconds ago and covered him up.

She stretched, raising up on her toes and lifting her arms as high as they would go to shake off the sleep lag. The wind from the open window blew the long white curtain in the room. Kagome breathed in the fresh air and walked to the window. It was a perfect summer day. There was a medium sized garden and a spacious yard in front of her.

If she could see the ground then they definitely weren't at Kami's Temple anymore. But where were they? Her thoughts were stopped when she heard people talking.

Sneaking to the door, she heard the voices on the other side. Opening the door a little, she peeked through the crack. The talkers weren't visible, but she could hear them down the hallway.

"So, how long has she been out?" Kuririn sat at his friend's kitchen table.

"Two days. Gohan hasn't left her side since he went to Karin's to get a senzu bean and retrieve Kagome's bag and arrows from the palace." Goku leaned back in his chair frowning. "He feels as though it's his fault."

Kagome looked from the crack in the door to the child lying on the bed. If anything, Gohan had prevented things from being worse.

"But it's not his fault and I don't think Kagome would want him thinking that way." Goku continued.

"I agree." Kuririn nodded. "So, the senzu?"

"Yeah, we were able to feed her one, but she still didn't wake up. It did heal the scratches and bruises on her arms and face." Goku raised his legs a little making the chair plop back on the floor.

"Maybe something happened with that jewel…" Kuririn wondered.

Kagome opened the door the rest of the way and walked towards where she heard the voices. The little house looked so nice and her surroundings finally brought her to the kitchen.

Goku jumped up, his chair falling back to the floor. "Kagome, you're awake!"

"You were beginning to have us really worried." Kuririn gave her a playful smile.

"I'm sorry you guys." She looked at them, blushing in embarrassment.

Goku wanted to go over and hug her or touch her to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. He had sat in the kitchen table chair for those two days thinking of ways to wake her up. He had almost gone to collect the dragon balls so that he could wish for her to awaken. After that he had remembered that the dragon balls were gone.

They heard a gasp from the bedroom and the sound of someone falling in the floor.

"Dad! Kagome's gone!" Gohan ran into the kitchen, but was stopped when he ran right into the person he was talking about. "Kagome-san!"

Smiling brightly down at him, she hugged him to her. "Thanks for watching over me Gohan."

Gohan blushed and looked down. "It was the least I could do since you protected me. I didn't think you were going to wake up…" Tears began to form in his eyes.

Tilting her head to the side, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kneeled down to his eye level. "It's not your fault Gohan. If you hadn't stepped in and freed me when you did, things would have been a lot worse." Kagome shuddered at the thought of the jewel becoming fully tainted. "I just used a little more…power than I should have." She definitely didn't know how to explain the whole soul thing.

"Then…you're okay?" Gohan sniffed.

Kagome nodded. "Actually, I feel great! I was sure that my ribs had been broken and that my face would be purple for months!" Kagome raised her hand to her cheek, poking it slightly. She hadn't looked in a mirror to be able to see the damage, but thought back to what Goku was saying a minute ago.

"We were able to work a senzu bean down your throat. Everything should be fixed. It should have woken you up too…" Goku mumbled the last part silently wondering to himself.

Kagome shrugged and waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but really I'm fine! I feel as though I'm in the need a major bath though." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'll show you to the bathroom, Kagome-san!" Gohan grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway again. She stopped to grab some clean clothes from her backpack and then followed Gohan once more to nicely sized bathroom.

"Gohan, where are we anyway?" Kagome looked at him as she began to fill the tub with water and bubbles.

"We're at my house!" Gohan said simply. He began to take off his shirt and Kagome waved her arms around frantically.

"What are you doing Gohan!" She pulled his shirt back down.

He gave her a pout. "You mean I can't join you?"

'Ignore the face, Kagome. Say no!' Kagome shook her head. "Maybe you should wait for your dad? You know, one day when you get older and get married or find someone really special to you, you'll be able to take baths with them."

"You're special to me, Kagome." Gohan pouted more.

Kagome smiled remembering when Shippo would go to the hot springs with her and Sango. But still, Gohan was a little older than Shippo was. Mentally anyway. She was happy to know Gohan was fond of her though. "When I say special Gohan, I mean that you'll have fallen in love with them."

It was Gohan's turn to wrinkle his nose and shake his head. Kagome sighed in exasperation. Why was it her teaching Gohan this kind of stuff? She watched as Gohan left the room and grinned. She was fond of him too though.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When Gohan returned to the kitchen with his pout still glued to his face, Goku asked him what was wrong.

"She wouldn't let you take a bath with her would she?" Kuririn asked with an all-knowing tone.

"Why's it bad?" Gohan whined which just made Kuririn chuckle. However, Goku had the same questioning face as his son.

"You guys…" The bald fighter shook his head. "Anyways, what are your plans now that Kagome is alright?"

Goku shrugged. "We're just waiting around now I guess."

"So, you're really not going to train for the eleven days we have remaining?" Kuririn looked surprised.

Goku shook his head. "Nah, I think Gohan and I are good where we are now."

"But you said Cell was still stronger even after your training in the Chamber of Time and Space!"

Goku just grinned. Gohan looked at his father and his friend. He was excited for the upcoming fight. Especially since he was a Super Saiyan now.

Ignoring their conversation Gohan grabbed a snack from the fridge and went to turn on the television. If his mom had been here she would have already been making him study. He cringed at the thought. Flipping to the weather channel, he wondered if the weather would be nice enough for him to go play with Haiya Dragon.

"_We'll see sunny skies for two days, but watch out for thunderstorms on Saturday. There will be - what the hell?_" The weather man's green screen had exploded and Cell had come through the wall.

Goku and Kuririn perked up from the kitchen and walked towards the television. Kagome came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, and saw that everyone was gathered around the small screen.

"_Hello Earthlings, my name is Cell. I'm sure you've heard about the mass casualties that have happened recently? Yes, yes, I am the one who caused them." _Cell laughed to himself pleased with the work he had done. "_I have come to announce the Cell Games. Any fighter is welcome to join. On an island east of what used to be Metro South, there will be a stadium. In eleven days, I will defeat every contestant and then I will blow this planet up._" And with that, Cell disappeared from the screen and the television station workers went into frenzy.

Gohan shut off the TV and looked to his father.

"Well, it won't be good if lots of people show up." Kuririn crossed him arms.

Kagome placed her hand under her chin. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. They'll be more concerned with the whole 'blow the planet up' part."

"We'll stop him before it comes to that." Goku looked at them defiantly.

"I should head over to Capsule Corp and see if they heard." Kuririn headed towards the front door.

"I'll go with you!" Gohan followed him, excited to get out of the house after staying inside for two days.

"Be careful you guys." Goku waved to them.

"You guys should come later. Muten-Roshi is really excited to meet Kagome after I told him about her. He wants to see how strong you've grown too Goku." Kuririn flew out the door followed by Gohan.

Kagome walked to the door and watched the two until they became little dots in the sky.

"Goku, if you don't think you can beat Cell, how do you intend to defeat him?" Kagome looked back at him.

The light was hitting her just right in the doorway and she looked like an angel to him. Walking towards the door where she was, he looked up at the sky looking at the tiny dots.

"Gohan is my secret plan." He smirked when her eyes widened. "I'm depending on his anger and emotional outbursts. When he gets angry or upset in a fight, his ki increases dramatically."

Kagome looked back up at the sky where Gohan was. So, Gohan had hidden power? When she watched him the other day she had wondered if Goku had a plan like this.

"Why did you come to this world Kagome?" Goku's question shook her out of her thoughts.

"Because I wanted to save lives." She looked at him as if it were the most obvious answer.

Walking outside in the sunlight, he didn't look back at her. "Don't you think it should be up to the people to save their own planet?"

Kagome looked down. "I…I had never thought of it that way."

"That's why I hope Gohan is able to beat Cell. I won't be around forever so they can't always rely on me."

"Maybe…I shouldn't have come then." Kagome thought back to the choices the Shikon had given her. Maybe the jewel had wanted her to come here so that she would be around evil and the Magatsuhi would be able to take over once more.

Goku blanched and quickly turned around. "I'm not saying we aren't happy to have you here! I'm glad you came. We actually did need as much help as we could get. And you're really strong!" Goku waved his arms in a panic trying to explain.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled. "It's alright Goku, I get it. Maybe once we defeat Cell, I'll return to my world if it's even possible now." She thought of the possibility of even having a remotely normal life.

"Kagome…" Goku walked back to stand in front of her. "I would really like it if…you stayed." He blushed and scratched his head.

Kagome's face reddened as well. "B-but you said…"

"Well, I do still love to fight, but I want to make sure the others are able to save the Earth too when I'm no longer around. And you want to save lives right? Crazy things always happen here!" Goku laughed remembering all the events that had taken place since Raditz arrived.

"I'll stay." Kagome looked at him with fierce eyes. "I…I want to stay by your side." She had said the same thing to Inuyasha at one time when she thought she would be able to get over the fact that he still loved Kikyo.

But here, she wasn't somebody's reincarnation to play second to and everybody had welcomed her with open arms as if they did that type of thing every day. And by the way Goku said crazy things happened all the time, they probably did see tons of weird stuff so her falling out of the sky was probably ordinary.

She felt comfortable and liked Goku, Gohan, and all of their friends. So, if the battle turned out well, she did want to stay. And with Goku asking her to stay, he had to feel something for her as well.

Goku grabbed her, pulling her to him and hugged her tightly. 'I've never felt this way before. It feels like my heart is on fire.'

Before Kagome could wrap her arms around Goku, he let go of her. "I'm sorry…" He looked away blushing.

Kagome didn't hide the disappointment in her eyes. "You know, I never thanked you for coming to save me the other day. I tried to hide my ki so that you guys could focus on your training, but you came anyway."

"Of course we did. You saved Gohan and we couldn't leave you behind. It was hard to find you. Cooler and his guys must have been hiding their ki because we couldn't sense it." Goku looked up trying to think of reasons why.

'I wonder if the jewel somehow purified their ki?' Kagome thought to herself.

Goku shook his head. "Anyways, let's go meet up with everyone!" He picked her up and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

"Kagome…I want you to stay by my side too." Goku blushed once more but kept his face forward. Kagome beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Umm…Goku? Muten-Roshi isn't a grabber is he?" Kagome glanced at the fighter as she remembered Kuririn's words and feared for her butt.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Aww, sweet fluff.

I feel like I'm rushing their relationship, but at the same time I think it's a nice pace for their love to bloom.

The chapter title comes from the song 'Gyappu ni Yarareta' (Hit by the Gap) by BoA. I think it describes Kagome and Goku's relationship really well. I listen to a lot of BoA. Can you tell? Haha! If you wanna listen to it, here's a link with it subtitled so you know what she's saying.

www. youtube. com / watch?v=Tgf1gwFN-6s

Review and stay tuned!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

(Written on March 27, 2011, April 25, 2011, April 26, 2011, & April 27, 2011)

IK91: Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me so far!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Sixteen: I'll Go Wherever You Will Go**

The flight to Capsule Corporation had been a quiet one after Goku told Kagome about Capsule Corporation, Bulma's father and his inventions. Both were still slightly embarrassed from their small confessions to one another.

Kagome wondered where the company was located. They had been flying over the ocean for an hour at least. They finally reached what looked like a huge city. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Goku slowly descended down to a large lawn.

There was huge house that was shaped like an igloo. Or so Kagome thought. There was a huge circular shaped thing in the lawn. The logo on it read 'Capsule Corp 4'. Kagome glanced at it curiously.

Goku set her down gently and began to walk towards the front door. Kagome followed right behind him. Goku led her to the living room where all the voices were coming from.

"Dad! You made it finally!" Gohan smiled brightly.

"Goku! It's great to see you're okay." Yamucha looked at his friend who he hadn't seen since Goku was sick the heart disease.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, that medicine worked wonders."

"You were sick?" Kagome looked up at the warrior.

Yamucha glanced around his friend looking at the new girl. Goku looked back at Kagome to explain but was interrupted.

"Who's that fine lookin' young lady?" Muten-Roshi came from the table and got that infamous perverted look on his face. "How about a nice pafu-pafu?"

Kagome backed away slowly with a blush on her face. "Pafu…pafu?"

"You know…" Muten-Roshi chuckled mischievously, wiggled his eyebrows and raised his hands, making inward motions with them in front of his face.

Kagome slowly slid back behind Goku, hiding herself.

"Muten-Roshi! That's Kagome! The girl we were telling you about, remember?" Kuririn gave a scornful look to his martial arts master from the table.

Muten-Roshi's sunglasses fell to the edge of his nose. "So, this is the priestess?" He gave her another glance feeling her energy. 'She is very strong indeed.'

Kagome glanced from behind Goku to look at the older man. He didn't seem like he was going to grab at her.

"It's alright Kagome. Muten-Roshi isn't that bad." Goku gave her a smile.

"Why don't you introduce us, Goku?" Yamucha spoke up again.

"Ah, yeah. Kagome, that's Yamucha. I've known him for almost as long as I've known Bulma. And the little blue cat is his best friend Pu-erh. That pig is Oolong. I met him shortly after Bulma. Everyone this is Kagome." He looked at the small woman behind him and then back to his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Yamucha stepped over to them. "Did Kami lose one of his angels?" He joked. Kagome blushed and tried not to laugh out loud at his corny line.

"Ever the playboy aren't you Yamucha?" Bulma walked into the room with baby Trunks on her hip. Yamucha gave her a scowl and went to sit in front of the huge television with Pu-erh and Oolong.

"Kami doesn't have angels…" Goku looked at the ceiling thoughtfully thinking about the old Namekian.

Everyone gave a mutual sigh and decided not to say anything. Kagome gave a small giggle which made Goku look back down at her. He gave her a sheepish grin and went to sit at the table with Kuririn and Gohan.

"Kagome-chan, I hope Vegeta didn't give you too much trouble at Kami's Temple." Bulma walked over towards the raven haired girl.

She looked at the young mother. "Umm…no, it was fine." 'Unless you count pushing me off a thirty-billion foot cliff to be trouble…'

"He can be a douche bag sometimes, but you learn to be around it." Bulma bounced the baby up in the air.

"I suppose so. There was someone like that in the feudal era as well." Kagome made a silly face at the smaller Trunks earning her a cute giggle.

"Someone you forgot to tell us about?" Bulma wrinkled her nose when she smelled something foul coming from Trunks and checked his diaper.

"Perhaps." Kagome watched as Bulma excused herself to go change her son's stinky diaper.

Kagome watched everyone in the living room. They all seemed so care free. She noticed that Trunks and Vegeta were missing from the crowd.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Muten-Roshi sneak up behind her.

When everyone heard a screech and a slap, time stopped in the room.

"Muten-Roshi!" Kuririn and Goku jumped up from their chairs.

Kagome had a mortified look on her face and a hand protectively over her butt. "Perverted old man!" She squeaked out and ran from the room.

Once she got outside in the open air, Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. Stretching a bit and taking in her surroundings, she found her eyes on the ball-like structure she spotted earlier.

Walking closer to it, Kagome saw Trunks looking through one of the windows of the construction.

"Whatcha looking at?" She popped up beside him, making him jump.

"Kagome-san. It's good to see you're alright after the battle with Cooler." Trunks tried to recover from his scare just then.

Kagome nodded. "I see you got a haircut. It looks nice. Anyways…what is this thing?" She pointed towards the structure.

"This is a spaceship. My grandfather built it. He had built the first one for Goku so that he could travel to Namek. My father uses them to train in." Trunks looked back in the window to see his father flying around dodging robots' attacks.

"Why aren't you training with him?" Kagome watched the Saiyan move around the ship fluidly. She wondered if the man did anything but fight and train.

"Father thinks I'm a nuisance. He wouldn't even train with me in the Room of Spirit and Time." Trunks looked down.

Kagome's gaze became sad. What kind of father would treat his son as such?

"But it's alright. He's got tons of pride and I'm just glad he's alive. In my time, in the future, I hadn't even known him because he lost his life to the androids." Trunks explained as he watched his father.

Kagome shook her head, but said nothing. She had no right to say anything. She didn't know their lives, she didn't know what happened to them, and so she couldn't think of anything to say to Trunks.

Leaving Trunks to his thoughts, Kagome decided to go back inside. Maybe she could talk with Bulma some more. It didn't seem as though the others would be training today or anything.

Once Kagome got back to the living room, she saw everyone gathered around the television with grim faces.

"What's going on…?" She came up behind them slowly.

Kuririn turned to her. "The armies are assembling to go against Cell."

"They're just throwing their lives away!" Goku growled as he clenched his fists tight. Kagome saw his knuckles turn white and wanted to grab his hand.

"There's so many..." Bulma whispered. Trunks wailed in her arms sensing that something was wrong.

"It's a waste." Muten-Roshi muttered. The others just looked on with grim faces.

"_You're watching live action footage on Channel 6 as we follow three of Japan's largest armies to Metro South. This is where the supposed creature named Cell is said to have a tournament in eleven days. Hopefully, he still won't be there when the armies are through with him…"_

Kagome sank to her knees. What were they going to do? There was no way that the armies could kill Cell.

The television showed the army tanks, jets, and helicopters arriving at Cell's location. His ring was enormous and he stood quite still in the middle.

The camera zoomed out to show the enormity of the army.

"_As the camera-man and I stand on this mountain away from the battle, we're trying to show you just how many men have come to risk their lives. It looks like the sergeants are giving out commands to commence the first attack."_

The live video showed the jets line up in the sky and the tanks roll in closer. Missiles and cannons began to be fired as machine guns went off.

Fire and smoke filled the area which clouded the sight of Cell. Had he taken any damage at all? Everyone watched the television with wide eyes.

When the smoke cleared, no one was surprised to see Cell still standing. However, he was standing there with a smirk on his face. When Cell slowly raised his hand, Kagome watched Goku's body begin to shake.

Cell's body rose in the sky and his hand began to glow purple. A great burst of light and power emitted from his hand and engulfed the entire area. Thousands of men's' screams could be heard before the light dissipated and the screen went black.

Everyone heard Goku grunt before he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going Goku?" Kuririn looked at him hoping his best friend wasn't about to do something reckless.

"I need to go see Piccolo." Goku kept facing the door.

The bald fighter didn't know what Goku had planned and there was probably no point in asking questions yet. He wouldn't even tell them how they were supposed to beat Cell.

Kagome rose off the floor and ran to Goku. Placing her hand on his arm, she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Take me with you." She was beginning to fear what would happen in the battle with Cell.

"But you just recovered. I'm not going to fight or anything." He tried to reason with her, but the look in her eyes stayed the same. "Are you sure?"

"I can't stay here and not do anything." She gripped his sleeve in her tiny hand. 'And I want to be with you until the very last day…' She thought but couldn't say out loud. Especially with the others there.

And for once Goku didn't need to know the meaning because he saw it in Kagome's eyes. And he wanted it too. He felt some of his anger slip away and be replaced with some sense of calm.

He placed his left arm around Kagome's shoulders and raised his fore and middle finger to his forehead. Kagome gave him a questionable look before she saw the room disappear and felt a sensation as though she was flying.

When she opened her eyes, she was back where she started when she first arrived in this world: Kami's Palace.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Can I just say that it took me forever to finish this chapter? And it's not even that great. It's a pretty boring chapter if I do say so, however, every boring chapter leads to a new exciting one sooo…

Review and stay tuned!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

(Written on August 15 & lots of days in between and October 30, 2011)

IK91: This is my last _pre-written_ chapter. Chapter eighteen is currently in the works. I was a bad slacker for awhile and then a week or two ago inspiration hit. I'm really excited for the next few chapters and I think you guys will really like them. And enjoy chapter seventeen!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Seventeen: Round and Round**

Piccolo and Mister Popo were looking at Goku and Kagome as though they had been expecting them.

"What brings you here, Goku?" Piccolo eyed them.

"Piccolo…" Goku walked toward him, Kagome closely behind him. "Is there any way you and Kami can split again?"

"K-kami?" Kagome looked startled. "Like as in…God?"

Goku nodded at Kagome. "You remember I told you I defeated Piccolo at the Tenkaichi Budokai? I beat the Great Demon King Piccolo first then I trained with Kami-sama. Kami had wanted to train with the former Kami-sama and become his predecessor. But the former Kami-sama wouldn't let him because of the evil inside of him. So, Kami expelled the evil out of him which created Piccolo."

"We fused together to combine our powers to try to defeat Cell back when he was in his first form, but as you can see that didn't happen." Piccolo said gruffly.

"The Dragon Balls disappeared when you guys fused and we need them back. We need to bring back all the people that have been killed by Cell. And we'll probably need them too." Goku gave him that knowing look.

"I see. Unfortunately, once merged we can never separate again." Piccolo had obviously thought of this. "It's why I hesitated before doing it."

Goku didn't look disappointed yet. "That's what I figured. But Gohan told me that the surviving Namekians went to live on another planet. Maybe I'll try to find them! Surely one of them would be willing to come live on Earth and be the new Kami!"

Piccolo and Kagome looked shocked.

"I'll go look for them right now!" Goku exclaimed.

"Mister Popo will be so happy to have new Kami!" The genie clapped with a huge smile on his face.

"But Goku, how will you accomplish this? We don't even know what part of the universe they're in!" Piccolo's eyes were wide. "It will take too long!"

"You forget! I can transport!" Goku was glad that a plan was coming together. "I'll just search for a ki similar to yours. As long as it's not too far…"

Goku put the two fingers on his forehead and concentrated.

Kagome looked at Goku in wonder while Piccolo and Mister Popo watched him expectantly. After a couple of minutes, the look of concentration left Goku's face and a goofy smile replaced it.

"It's no good." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. Everyone fell over.

"Oh, wait! I'll go to Kaio-sama's!" Goku put his fingers back on his forehead and focused once more. Kagome sensed Goku was getting ready to leave and grabbed his arm before he disappeared.

When Kagome opened her eyes she found that they were on what looked to be a super miniature Earth. "Where are we…?"

"Kagome! You came too?" Goku looked at her, not realizing that she latched on at the last minute. She gave him a sheepish look but then went back to scoping out the scenery.

"We're at Kaio-sama's. This is his world." Goku explained as he looked around for the little blue man.

'So, this is where Midoriko was for some time?' Kagome wondered as she followed Goku.

They walked up to a small house and a red car sitting on a white road. In the small yard, a fat blue man with two long whiskers laid on a lawn chair asleep.

"That's the Lord of Worlds?" Kagome silently questioned how he could be asleep at a time like this.

Goku was thinking the same thing though. "Yep. Kaio-sama! Wake up! It's me, Goku!" He kicked the chair startling the Lord.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" The Lord of Worlds sat up in the chair. "Is that your Super Saiyan form?"

Goku's eyes became narrow. "Are you serious? How could you be asleep at a time like this? Don't you know the Earth is about to be blown up?"

The short man quickly became angry. "What do you want me to do? I watch over an enormous area of the universe. My eyes can't always be on Earth!"

Kagome was slightly astounded. This was the creature Lord that Midoriko had spoken so highly of? "Umm…how many Earths do you watch over then? Because the Earth I come from is apparently in another dimension…"

Kaio-sama looked around Goku to set his eyes on the small priestess. "Who's this?"

"This is Kagome, Kaio-sama. She came to help us defeat Cell." Goku smiled back at her.

"You're the one Midoriko was speaking of then. I take it you defeated Naraku then." He watched her eyes go grim, but she nodded. "And there are approximately three Earths that I watch over. Each in a different dimensional galaxy."

"Kaio-sama, do you know where the new Namekians' planet is?" Goku asked the Lord impatiently.

"Why do you need to know?" The blue man raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you hadn't been asleep, you would know!" Goku scolded, but quickly filled him in.

"Goku, how do you always end up in such pickles?" Kaio-sama sighed.

On cue Goku's stomach growled, but he ignored it this once. "It would be a big help if you even knew the general direction it's in."

"Let's see…" Kaio-sama clenched his fist and concentrated. His antenna swiveled in opposite circles.

Kagome hid a small smile as she watched Goku tap his foot impatiently.

"There!" Kaio-sama yelled and pointed straight in front of him.

Goku quickly made the movement to teleport and focused on a ki similar to Piccolo's. Kagome saw that Goku was going to disappear again and jumped on him right before he evaporated.

When Kagome opened her eyes for the third time after the teleportation, she found many Piccolo lookalikes staring at her and Goku.

Not noticing that she was still clinging on his back, Kagome whispered in his ear "Where are we and why are they staring at us like that?"

Goku just gave her a wide grin. "The new planet Namek." He waved at the Namekians.

A short and fat older looking Namekian approached them. "And who might you be?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Son Goku and this is Kagome." Kagome slid off of Goku's back slightly embarrassed and looked at them sheepishly.

"Son Goku! The one who fought Freeza and saved us all!" The little alien shouted with an excited look on his face.

"Except the planet exploded…" Goku laughed still rubbing the back of his head. Dozens of Namekians began to crowd around them talking about Goku and the fight against Freeza.

Kagome looked at Goku in amazement. This man was a hero to all of them and he brushed it off as if it was something that everyone would do, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Goku quickly relayed what the situation was to the Namekians. "And so I was hoping one of you would come to Earth and be the new Kami."

"Why, there's someone perfect for that!" The older Namekian looked behind him. "Dende, come here!"

A small green child came from within the crowd looking wary. "Yes sir?"

"He's always talking about Earth and how he would like to see Gohan and Kuririn again." The Namekian explained gesturing towards Dende.

Goku looked slightly disappointed. "That's great, but you need to be able to make dragon balls."

"Not to worry! Dende is a true descendent of the dragon clan. He would make a fine Kami." All of the Namekians nodded in agreement.

"He's awesome then!" Goku smiled excitedly. "It's great to meet you Dende!" Kagome nodded towards the child with a gentle smile on her face. It was hard not to grab him and cuddle him like she did to Shippo the first time.

"Thanks you guys! We'll take good care of him." Goku told the crowd.

"We'll pray for peace on Earth." The leader told him. Other shouts of good luck came from the crowd as Goku, Kagome, and Dende huddled together and disappeared just as quickly as they came.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The trio had made a fast stop by Kaio-sama's where Goku had screamed "This is Dende, the new Kami. See ya!"

And now they were back at The Lookout. Goku had left to get Gohan and Kuririn.

Piccolo was surprised to see Dende. Mister Popo had gone off to do something, excited about having a new Kami.

Dende twitched uncomfortably. The Kagome lady had been looking at him since she met him on Namek. Slowly moving over to Piccolo, Dende whispered "Why is she staring at me like that?"

Piccolo glanced at Kagome and sure enough she was staring at Dende with a weird look in her eyes. But he shrugged silently telling the boy that he didn't know.

Dende coughed. "Um…ma'am…"

Kagome squealed and picked him up hugging him. "You're so cute!"

Piccolo just stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Dende looked surprised too and had absolutely no idea what to do. There were no women on Namek and this was basically his first time meeting one besides the time he met Bulma and the Namekians stayed at her house.

Kagome finally realized what she was doing and set Dende down. Blushing, she said "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Dende just looked down, blushing as well.

Piccolo just shook his head and wondered when that blasted Goku was coming back.

Two seconds later, Goku popped back in with Kuririn and Gohan. Dende snapped out of the embarrassed daze from Kagome's hug and rushed over to the two who hadn't seen since he left Earth.

Goku, Kagome, and Piccolo watched as the three friends quickly caught up. Mister Popo finally emerged from the palace after getting certain things ready for Dende. After a couple of minutes Piccolo cleared his throat. "Dende, are you sure you can create dragon balls?"

"He'll be fine! The guy on Namek swore by him." Goku waved a hand in front of his face, trying to put a rest on Piccolo's worries.

Dende sidled up to them. "I can make dragon balls in about…one hundred days." He smiled after his calculation.

Goku's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "One hundred days? We don't have that kind of time!"

Dende's face fell and he thought for a moment. Perking up, he smiled. "I can make them right away if we use the dragon balls that turned to stone!"

"Awesome! So, will we get three wishes like on Namek?" Kuririn rubbed his hands together.

Dende nodded.

"Will we be able to bring back more than one person with a single wish?" Piccolo asked.

Dende blinked. "Well…if I make them that way, then we'll only be able to have two wishes."

"Alright, then do it." Piccolo nodded towards the little Namekian.

"Alright, do you have the model of the dragon?" Dende looked at them.

"Mister Popo, bring it here." Piccolo told the genie.

Mister Popo ran back into the palace and returned with a small glass case a minute later. "Mister Popo made this." He handed it to Dende.

Dende placed the glass case on the ground. He began to whisper in the Namekian language.

The glass case began to glow and a golden light shot up in the air. The light split into seven golden lights and shot out in different directions.

"The dragon balls should be back in their original state now." Dende nodded at everyone.

"Already?" Goku blinked at the little alien. Piccolo just smirked, impressed by how good the little Namekian was.

Everyone stood quietly before Kagome broke the silence. "So…what now?" She had watched everything with wonder and was still amazed by the power Dende had.

Goku looked at her with a wide grin. "It's time to go find the dragon balls."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: So, what kind of adventures will ensue on the dragon ball hunt? Hmmm…

Chapter title is Round and Round and is by Selena Gomez & the Scene. I do not own the song.

Review and stay tuned!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

(Written on October 31, 2011)

IK91: I'm only updating on a Monday/Tuesday because I got really behind. I got my second job back and they kept calling me in soooo I was super tired. However, I'm excited for these next few chapters. Ohhh…adventure. :)

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Eighteen: Quiet**

"You're going to search for the dragon balls…_now_?" Kuririn looked shocked. "When you could be training to get ready for Cell?"

"I told you! Gohan and I are already done training. We may brush up on some stuff, but there are more important things: like finding the dragon balls." Goku shook his head.

Kagome glanced at Kuririn. "You don't believe in Goku, Kuririn?"

Kuririn glared at the ground. "Forgive me if I don't want to die a third time."

"We're going to beat Cell. Don't worry about it." Goku tried to cheer up his best friend.

"Yeah, we'll see." Kuririn muttered and walked towards the palace.

"Gohan, you can stay here until I come back with the dragon balls." Goku nodded towards his son.

Gohan looked at his father with a grim face, but nodded back and followed after Kuririn. They watched as Dende shuffled after them.

"I'm heading to Bulma's to get the dragon radar." Goku glanced at Piccolo and then back towards Kagome. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course." She looked at him defiantly.

"Then let's go!" Goku sidled up beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders and raising his hand to his head.

"Will I need my bow and arrows?" Piccolo heard Kagome ask before the two disappeared in thin air.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Well, that didn't take long." Bulma looked at her two friends that had just popped into her living room. She was busy feeding baby Trunks.

"We need the dragon radar." Goku stated simply. He was still on edge from Kuririn's grumpy attitude and was trying to let it go, but found it hard. He knew how serious this was. Probably more than anyone and especially because everybody was relying on him.

Kagome sensed Goku's bad mood but decided not to say anything to further anger him. She trusted that he had the Cell situation under control. She didn't see why his friends had such little faith if he'd saved the Earth so many times before.

Bulma seemed to notice Goku's mood as well. "I'll go get it. My mom has some cakes in the kitchen. Why don't you help yourself, Goku? Kagome, why don't you come with me?"

They watched Goku as he left the room with a sour look on his face, but knew he was only thinking of food now.

"What happened at Kami's?" Bulma looked towards Kagome as she began to burp Trunks.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Something Kuririn said."

Bulma just rolled her eyes imagining what kind of things Kuririn could have said. Especially since the clock was now ticking. But they were all scared too. "Well, let's go find that radar."

Kagome followed Bulma through the house until they reached a lab. "So, I guess you guys are going to be traveling on Kinto-Un?"

"We hadn't really talked about it." Kagome looked around the hi-tech lab. Nothing in her time looked quite like this. Of course, she had never been in an actual lab.

Bulma was opening and shutting desk and file cabinet drawers. "Now where did I put that contraption?"

Kagome looked towards the middle of the room when she noticed something lying on a table. "That's the android I saw when I first saw Cell."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. He wants to fight against Cell so my father and I are rebuilding him." Bulma explained. "Aha! I found it!" She gave Kagome a huge smile.

"Bulma? What did you think of Goku when you first met him?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I thought he was weird and that something was really wrong with him; like maybe he had been dropped in his head as a baby. " She handed the radar to Kagome. "Turns out that he had actually hit his head."

Kagome nodded remembering Goku telling her about his grandfather and how he had found Goku.

"Of course it had been a good thing I suppose. But at the time I didn't know that. So, I just thought he had lived in the forest his whole life because he knew nothing about…well…anything." Bulma shrugged. "I was a brat and he was a kid who cared about everything. He had a big heart. He would save the Earth a million times if he could."

Kagome's smile must have given her away.

"I'd already suspected something, but you must _really_ like him." Bulma gave Kagome that knowing smile.

Kagome blushed and suddenly found the radar in her hands very interesting. "Is it bad?" Kagome looked up at Bulma from under her bangs. "I've only known him for two weeks…"

"Not at all. In fact, I think it's wonderful that Goku has finally found someone who understands his life." Bulma looked at her approvingly.

"I'm not sure he feels the same." Kagome frowned.

"Goku is pretty outspoken. Just give him some time. And definitely wait until he's eaten about a hundred cakes and gotten rid of his bad mood." Bulma motioned for Kagome to follow her.

She followed Bulma into a bedroom with a sliding door that opened on command. Obviously it was Bulma's room. It was girly and mature and there were baby toys strewn about. "Doesn't Vegeta ever help with Trunks?" Kagome glanced at Bulma as she looked around the room.

"Pfft. Oh, please. All that man ever does is train or complain." Bulma gestured for Kagome to take the baby.

Kagome took Trunks gently and wasn't quite sure what she should do. She placed Trunks on her hip and she looked at him with curiosity. He looked at her the same and began to coo quietly.

They watched as Bulma sifted through drawers and threw things on the bed. "You know, you could just tell him how you feel."

Kagome blushed on instinct. "I guess it's just nerves and fear. Plus, with the upcoming battle, it hardly seems right."

"I think that's more of a reason to do it! What if something happens and the world does end or someone gets hurt?" Bulma walked over to the bed and sort through the clothes and items. "I think this will work."

She held up a small green mini skirt that reminded Kagome of her middle school uniform only it was lighter. She found a white cami and a dark green jean jacket. She also pulled out some older white converse. "Here."

"What's that for?" Kagome switched Trunks to her other hip staring at the clothes.

"Well, I hardly think an adventure calls for your high school uniform." Bulma took Trunks and placed him in his crib beside the bed. He immediately passed out. Bulma shoved the clothes in Kagome's hands.

"But…" This was what she had always worn. Besides the dresses Mr. Popo gave her and the occasional outfit when she had gone home in her time. It had been patched up from the encounter with Cell and Cooler.

"No 'buts'! We obviously need to go shopping when this thing is over. That is…if you're staying here?" Bulma looked at her questioningly.

"Goku asked me to." Kagome's face went red again. "But I guess it just depends on what happens with the battle."

"I guess we'll see then." Bulma shoved Kagome into the bathroom. "Now change!"

Two minutes later Kagome came out with skirt and cami on. She had rolled the jacket's sleeves up to her elbows and brushed her hair. She was actually glad to have some tennis shoes on.

"You look awesome. Like you're ready for an exciting escapade." Bulma clapped her hands. "Now for supplies!"

Bulma yanked a small light blue backpack and beckoned Kagome to follow her once more. They left Trunks sleeping peacefully in his crib and headed towards the kitchen.

Bulma handed the bag to Kagome and had her hold it open. Kagome noticed the bag looked similar to her smaller yellow back except this one had more pockets. Bulma threw some small non-perishable foods in the bag and then some bottles of water that could be refilled.

Bulma went through the cabinets and pantry looking for plenty of food for Kagome and Goku to take. She then raided the fridge making Kagome raise her eyebrow. "Umm…Bulma, all of that is not going to fit in this backpack."

"Of course it won't. But it will fit in this." The blue haired woman held up a small purple capsule with the number four on it.

Kagome looked at Bulma like she had lost her mind. Bulma just smiled and clicked the capsule and threw it in the middle of the room.

Kagome dropped the backpack and threw her arms over her head when she heard an explosion. Bulma just laughed and when the smoke cleared walked over to a huge refrigerator. "Surprised?"

Kagome just nodded, awestruck. "Your family came up with those?"

"Yep." Bulma loaded up the fridge with all the food and some drinks. She pressed a button on top of the fridge and it turned back into a capsule. Walking over to Kagome, "Here. Each capsule has something different in it. There's probably a car in one and a bike in another. There's a house in number five I think."

"Wow, Bulma. That's amazing. Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged her. She put the capsule case in the backpack and placed it over her shoulder.

"You might need some of this too." Bulma handed her a wad of cash.

"What for?" Kagome looked at her questioningly.

"Just in case, you never know. Now let's go find that Neverending Pit known as Goku." Bulma took off again with Kagome in tow.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku looked up from the strawberry cheesecake he was eating on when Bulma and Kagome entered the dining room. He almost choked on the cake that was sliding down his throat when he saw Kagome's outfit.

Bulma saw Goku eyeing Kagome and smirked inwardly. When Goku saw that he was caught staring by Bulma, he blushed as she just winked at him.

"Well…we have the dragon radar and some capsules. Plenty of food…" Kagome tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and gestured to the backpack. "Are you…feeling better now?"

"Oh yeah!" He smacked his full stomach. "So, we're ready to go?"

Kagome smiled glad to see that he was no longer agitated. "Yep."

"Let's go then." Goku lead the way outside as the girls followed him.

Once they were out in the bright evening sun, Goku ran out into the yard. "Kinto-Un!"

The cloud appeared two seconds later and Goku hopped on. Kagome turned to Bulma. "Thanks for everything. I suppose we'll see you in a few days." She moved to hug the blue haired woman once more.

Bulma returned to embrace. "You sound like it's the end of the world Kagome. Don't worry; everything will work out." She gave the priestess a reassuring smile. She had been in these situations too many times to believe that this was the end.

Kagome ran over to the golden cloud and Goku grabbed her and pulled her on, placing her in front of him. "Go, Kinto-Un!" Goku shouted and they waved as they sped away from Bulma.

Once they were settled in and flying at a steady pace, Kagome pulled out the dragon radar. "So, how exactly does this thing work?" She held it gently in her hands.

Goku peeked over her shoulder and reaching his left arm around her pressed the button on top of the contraption. The screen flickered on and an annoying constant beeping ensued. Seven yellow spots flashed on the grid.

"Looks like that one is the closest dragon ball to us." He pointed at the one that was north of them.

"So, each spot represents a dragon ball?" She looked at the device. The balls were spread out everywhere. She wondered how long it would take to gather them all.

"Yep." Goku noticed how Kagome was slightly leaned into him as she studied the dragon radar. The wind from the flight blew her scent across his nose and he enjoyed the smell of vanilla and chocolate.

Kagome thought she heard the sound of sniffing and turned around to find Goku with his eyes shut and smiling wildly with the breeze in his face. It reminded Kagome of a dog hanging its head out of the window of a car. She giggled and the sound made Goku snap out of his daze.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome gave him a mischievous smile. She turned back to the incessant beeping of the radar. "It looks like we're almost right on top of it."

Goku glanced at the radar and then pushed Kinto-Un lower to the ground. They descended into a forest, brushing through the trees and were soon flying beside a river. The river soon pooled into a pond where there was a waterfall.

Kinto-Un came to a stop in front of the waterfall. "Looks like it's in there." Goku prodded the fluffy cloud to protrude past the falling water. Kagome gasped when the cold water soaked her, making Goku laugh. His laugh echoed back to him through the dark cave.

Kagome shivered as she jumped off of Kinto-Un. Her wet clothes now clung to her and she wished for nothing more than a nice warm bath. She turned to look at Goku who was now pulling unhappily at his clothes which were drenched. At least she wasn't the only one soaked though.

Sifting through the blue backpack Kagome pulled out a flash light and flicked it on. Shining it in Goku's face, she prompted him. "Let's go." He squinted his eyes, still pulling at his sticky clothes.

As they walked farther into the cave, the radar's beeping increased. Kagome started to get creeped out by the silence in the cave and slowed her pace so that she was right beside Goku. Who knew when something was going to pop out?

Goku stopped messing with his clothes when he noticed Kagome started walking closer to him. He wondered what was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Before she could answer him, several bats that were disturbed by the flashlight screeched and flew past them. Kagome squealed and latched onto Goku's arm, dropping the flashlight and the radar.

Goku grinned. "You'll fight Cell and Cooler, but you're afraid of some bats?" He picked up the light and handed her the radar. He began to lead the way with Kagome still clinging to his arm.

Kagome puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like things jumping out at me." She couldn't remember how many times demons had done that in the feudal era. Goku just laughed and continued leading.

They finally came upon a fork in the cave. One side veered off sharply to the left and the other just curved kindly to the right. Kagome feared that Goku would suggest they split up.

Shining the light directly at the wall of the fork, he pointed his finger. "Look." At the bottom of the wall, surrounded by small rocks, was an orange and shiny ball.

Kagome released Goku's arm and walked over towards the ball. Picking it up, she wiped some dried dirt off of it. As she wiped off the dirt, she became aware that there were stars on it as a design. The stars were a darker orange than the actual ball. It felt like glass in her hands and she suddenly became afraid she would drop it and break it.

"How many stars are on it?" Goku walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Counting them quickly, she said "There are six."

"Awesome! Only six left to find." Goku gleamed. He watched Kagome carefully place the ball in her backpack. "Let's take out one of the capsules and set up the house."

Kagome dug around for the case of capsules and handed it to Goku. She watched as he picked one, pushed the button, and threw it out in front of them. An explosion occurred and smoke filled the cave.

Coughing and waving a hand in front of her face, Kagome was actually surprised to find an actual house in front of them. She would have thought it was an illusion if Goku hadn't opened the front door and entered the home.

When he noticed she hadn't followed him, he stuck his head out the door. "Come on!" She snapped out of her stupor and slowly entered the house. It looked hi-tech like Capsule Corporation.

Goku opened the fridge and peered inside. It had been a couple of hours since he had had those cakes.

Kagome walked into the living room and sat her bag gently on the couch. Grabbing one of the pillows on the couch, she placed it in the middle of the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Delving her hand into her backpack, she pulled out the six-star dragon ball. Placing it lightly on the pillow, she smiled. They had one.

Turning towards the kitchen, Goku gave her a sheepish look. "Let's eat Kagome!" Her smile grew wider as she moved to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: So, I've been meaning to ask you guys…has anyone watched Dragonball Z Kai? Is it worth watching/buying? I know it's the same as DBZ, only no extra, senseless episodes. I just wanna know if the Japanese audio is better and maybe the picture too?

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Chapter title is 'Quiet' by Lights.

Review and stay tuned!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

(Written November 26, 2011 and some other odd days)

IK91: Hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving! And thank you all for the reviews.

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Nineteen: Closer**

After they had eaten and taken turns taking showers, Kagome was in her room changing clothes. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the closet was full of clothes. Bulma had been fully prepared.

Pulling out some plain pajamas, she threw them on. Despite how long the day had been, Kagome found that she wasn't tired at all.

Leaving the room, she refilled the backpack with supplies when she got to the kitchen. A small twinkle in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Placing one more bottle of water in the bag, she zipped it shut and moved to the couch. The dragon ball shined brightly in the light of the room.

Sitting down on the couch, she stared at the orange sphere for what seemed like forever. It was hard to believe, when gathered together…these balls could grant any wish. Unlike the Shikon, it could be anything you wanted, evil or good.

What would everyone wish for if they didn't have to worry about Cell? Her fingers twiddled with the jewel as she stared at the six star dragon ball. The Shikon had returned to its normal color, but she still feared that it would be defiled. Lying down on the couch, she kept her eye on the table.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome wasn't sure when she had finally passed out, but now she was being poked in the arm incessantly.

"Kagome?" Goku whispered. "Why'd you sleep out here?"

Yawning while she sat up, she rubbed her eyes. "I don't know." Maybe she felt she needed to protect it like she did the Shikon.

She noticed Goku was already dressed and looked ready to go. "Aren't you gonna eat first?" Kagome raised her arms above her head and went up on to her toes, stretching until she felt light headed.

Goku noticed how her shirt raised up a little, showing her flat and toned stomach. "Umm…what'd you say?" He snapped out of his daze.

Kagome looked at him slyly. "Food?" Usually at any mention of food, that immediately had Goku's attention.

"Oh, yeah!" He sauntered over to the fridge and began to sift through the food.

Kagome walked over to the counter and grabbed a cereal bar out of the backpack. Munching on it, she watched as Goku grabbed at least five different food groups and placed them on the kitchen table. "Where do you think we'll end up today?"

Goku pulled out the chair and sat down. "Not sure. We could end up on the other side of the world." He laughed before digging into his food.

Kagome sighed as she threw away the wrapper from the cereal bar. Grabbing the radar from beside the backpack, she pressed the button on the top. The annoying beeping started and now only six dots appeared on the grid. "Looks like we'll be heading west…"

Leaving Goku to finish his breakfast, Kagome went to get ready. Once she came back, she found that Goku had already finished and cleaned up all the dishes. "Ready to go?" He pushed the chair back under the table, looking up at her.

She smiled and nodded at him. At least he cleaned up his own messes. They stepped out of the house and back into the dark cave. Flicking the flashlight on, Kagome shone the light on the house where Goku pressed a button on the side right next to the door knob. They watched as the house disappeared and a capsule fell to the cave floor.

Kagome grabbed the capsule and placed it in the capsule case and threw it in the backpack. She and Goku headed back towards the front of the cave until they reached the waterfall at the entrance. Goku flew through the waterfall and hollered for Kinto-Un. When Kagome stepped through the waterfall, she realized she was standing on the tip of the edge and squeaked. Luckily Goku swooped by and grabbed her, pulling her onto Kinto-Un.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Still not used to all these heights." She situated herself behind him this time and handed him the radar.

"Considering the direction we're headed, I'd say we're going to be making a visit to the desert." Goku studied the radar. "And that one is really close to the one we're after now. We may just be finding two dragon balls today." He looked over his shoulder to give her an excited smile.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome groaned as she trudged behind Goku. The sweltering heat pounded down on their bodies. Kagome had already shed her jacket and tennis shoes. Goku had taken off both of his shirts and his boots. She wasn't sure how he could stand the hot sand on his feet since she could feel it through her socks.

Kagome pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and wiped the sweat from her face. Kinto-Un stayed a few feet in the sky above them as they walked in circles trying to figure out where the dragon ball was. According to the radar they were right over it.

"It must have been buried by a sand storm…" Goku placed his chin in his hand. "There's no telling how deep it's buried either." He couldn't use any of his powers to try to unbury it incase risking damage to the ball.

"So, basically our only choice is to start digging…" Kagome sighed. The wind began to pick up and she brushed her bangs back off her face.

Goku shook his head. "We're not even exactly sure where it is. It could be five feet from where we're standing." The wind's speed increased and sand began to swirl and fly through the air.

Kagome squinted. It was becoming hard to see anything now. "It looks like another storm is blowing in!" She shouted over the wind to Goku.

Looking for anything useful in her backpack, Kagome found what looked to be a picnic blanket. Not having time to question Bulma's antics, Kagome waved Goku over and they took cover under the blanket.

"Whew! Good plan." Goku held one side of the blanket up with his hand so it wasn't lying flat on them.

Kagome grinned at him. Listening to the howling wind outside, she stared at the blanket above her head. "Goku…what will happen if we don't defeat Cell?" Everybody's negativity was finally getting to her. "I'm a little scared. I mean, everybody is but…"

"I guess we'll be dead." Goku stated in his innocent way. Kagome sweatdropped at his bluntness. "Don't worry. We can count on Gohan."

"You've put all of your hopes on his outbursts of anger. What's gonna get him so mad that he'll kill Cell?" Kagome turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure yet…" Goku sighed and looked at her. "Everyone else knows how to fight too. Look, if worse comes to worse…we'll think of something else." He tried to reassure her.

Kagome shook her head and stared at the blanket again. Clenching some sand in her hand, "If it comes to that, Goku, I'll end up using the jewel. I'll save everyone from that evil creature. I won't let him destroy the Earth."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What happens if you use the jewel? I thought it was dormant."

"I believed it to be purified until the fight with Cooler. It began to become defiled amongst the evil thoughts and blood." Kagome closed her eyes and brought her hand up to the jewel. "If I use it, I will take Cell into the jewel and battle him for the rest of time." She secretly hoped that she wouldn't have to use it. Maybe that's why she finally questioned Goku like everyone else had. She wanted to stay with them.

Slightly angry, he stared at her. "Kagome, it won't come to that." Goku brought his face close to hers. "I won't let it. I'll protect you." He couldn't let her sacrifice herself!

Kagome blushed at his nearness and his word to keep her safe. She glanced at his lips. They were so close. Closing the distance, she pressed her lips against his.

Goku was surprised at her action and shocked to find how much he had wanted it too. Her lips were soft against his. He dropped his arm that was holding the blanket up against the storm and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome was glad to find that he didn't pull away. She traced her tongue against his bottom lip and his tongue snaked out of his mouth to find hers. Her hands fluttered across his well toned abs up to his chest. His hands rested on the inside of her thighs and brushed up and down lightly.

They explored each other's mouths for awhile before finally gasping for breath.

Both had blushes on their faces and grinned at one another.

"Do you hear that?" Kagome turned her head noticing the quiet.

"What?" Goku questioned.

"Nothing." She pushed the blanket off of them to find that the wind had completely died down and the storm was gone. "It's over."

Goku sat up and looked around. "Over there!" He jumped up and ran a few feet away. Picking up something out of the sand, he wiped it off. "It's the three star dragon ball!" He jumped up in the air.

"The storm must have unearthed it." Kagome smiled at him. She watched as Goku did a happy distance. 'I know you want to protect me Goku, but…I may have no choice but to use the jewel.' Her face fell and she looked down at the dragon radar in her hand. She would prepare for it too.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Goku let out a happy sigh as the radar led them east and away from the suffocating desert. Kagome sat behind him again glad for the breeze Kinto-Un's speed was providing. They zoomed back past Metro West and they glanced at Capsule Corporation as they went by.

Kagome inwardly groaned. She felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than to take a bath. She was sure that she smelt terrible to Goku. She would have thought he would have smelled as bad as she did, but his sweat gave off a nice musky scent.

Glancing over Goku's shoulder, Kagome looked at the radar. "Where do you think we'll end up next?"

Her breath grazed his ear, making him freeze. Memories from the desert only a few hours ago flashed through his mind. "Wh-what?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. His face was slightly red. Maybe he was getting sick from being in the heat for too long? Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Kagome's mind drifted back to the desert as well. What had made her so bold? Just thinking of their lips touching and their hands moving made her heart beat faster.

Goku had snapped out of his daze and looked back at Kagome. She had her hands over her red face and she was shaking her head back and forth. Tilting his head sideways, he gazed at her questioningly. "We're really close to the next dragon ball…" He wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

She mumbled a slight acknowledgement before poking her head over the side of Kinto-Un. Her squeak made Goku jump a little. She was surprised to find them so high off the ground and below them to be just clear blue water. There was no land around except for one small lone island.

"We're over the ocean!" She had never seen anything more beautiful. If she looked close enough she could see dolphins playing and jumping in the water.

"You've never seen the ocean before?" Goku looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Well, when you're out fighting demons you don't really have time for vacations…" She stared at the dolphins with a sad smile. Turning her head towards Goku, she smiled. "But I'm glad I finally got to see it. And with someone special too!"

Goku had the urge to kiss her again, but the radar's beeping became continuous which meant they were right over the dragon ball. Kinto-Un Came to a stop and Goku stood up.

"How deep down do you think it is?" Kagome peered at the ocean. "Or better yet…how long can you hold your breath?" She laughed in disbelief wondering how they would really get the dragon ball.

Goku laughed as well and stripped out of his pants leaving only his boxers. "You worry too much Kagome!" He looked below and tried to measure the distance.

When she looked over at him, she gawked and her arms began to flail. "What are you doing!" Plenty of thoughts began to run through her head and the main one she focused on was removing the last garment of clothing Goku had on.

"I don't wanna-" When Goku looked back at Kagome, he saw that she was gone. "Kagome…? Kagome!" A scream echoed below him, followed by a splash.

Goku jumped from Kinto-Un into the depths of the ocean. Resurfacing, he found Kagome spitting out water. "What happened?"

Coughing as she tried not to choke on the water, she blushed. "I must have leaned over the edge too much…" She grimaced. 'Ah, shit! There's no way I'll be able to ride Kinto-Un after this! I just lied! And not to mention the impure thoughts!'

"Be more careful next time. I'm going to go get the dragon ball now." Goku took a deep breath and dove under the water.

Kagome tread on the water and looked up at Kinto-Un. What was she going to tell Goku if she couldn't get back on the golden cloud? Growling, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. If clearing away all thoughts didn't work, she would have to pray to Kami. And what would Dende think! The poor child would be scarred for life!

She stayed in a meditative state as Goku searched for the ball.

It didn't take long for Goku to find the dragon ball and he quickly grabbed it. Swimming back to the top, he saw Kagome still swimming. When he got closer, he realized her skirt was actually floating upward. He stopped swimming. Her red lacy underwear was all he saw. Only when his lungs began to burn did he realize he needed to breathe and rushed to the surface.

When Goku's head broke out of the water, Kagome left her pensive state. "Did you get it?"

Goku's thoughts were in a scramble. 'Muten-Roshi said only innocent people could ride Kinto-Un! And with what I was just thinking, that cloud is not going to let me on it! Of course, I could always fly…'

"Goku?" Kagome questioned him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Goku lifted the ball above the water to show her. It was the seven star dragon ball.

"Only four more to go!" She grinned at him.

"Y-yeah…" He nodded in agreement. Swimming closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and rose out of the water towards Kinto-Un.

'Please Kinto-Un!' They both thought at the same time.

Goku dropped them softly onto the golden cloud and both breathed sighs of relief when the cloud didn't drop them. Noticing the other sighed at the same, they blushed when they looked at one another.

"The sun will be setting soon. Maybe we should set up the house for the night." Goku suggested as he looked towards the sky that was turning orange. "Plus, I'm starving!" He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.

Kagome's face became redder and she looked away. "Maybe you should put your pants back on first."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91 : Ah! I'm finally done! I had the first part of this chapter done for over a week and the second half seemed harder to start! How did you guys like it? That was my first time writing some actual fluff. And I got the idea of the blanket in the sand from The Scorpion King (which is an awesome movie)(and I don't own it either).

And I've kinda been a slacker too since I've been reading some fanfiction. I just can't stop! I'm favoring Kagome/Hiei fanfics right now. Bwahahaha.

Anywaysss…

**Instead of updating only on Sundays, I'll post the chapter as soon as I finish it.** I've been working on this story for over a year. I was supposed to have finished it earlier in the year. But life happens so you can't really plan anything.

Chapter title is 'Closer' by Anberlin. I do not own the song.

OH! I also posted a one-shot! Sadly, it has gotten zero reviews. :( It was my first attempt and it doesn't have a happy ending. Any criticism would be welcomed. It's Inuyasha/Kagome. So, please go check it out.

Review and stay tuned!


	21. Chapter Twenty

(Written December 6, 2011)

IK91: I'm sad the reviews have decreased, but I'm still happy with what I get. Many thanks to my loyal fans. :)

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty: Hero**

Kagome woke up on the couch once again, however, Goku wasn't there poking her arm. The three dragon balls they had found were resting safely on the pillow in the middle of the coffee table.

She reached out and traced the seven star dragon ball with her finger. She had had another nightmare, but instead of Naraku this time, it was Cell.

Trying to shake it from her head, she decided that she might as well make breakfast before Goku tore the house apart looking for food.

They had set up the house on the lone island that was around where they found the seven start dragon ball. It was very peaceful on the island only seeming to be inhabited by harmless animals.

Kagome's thoughts began to wander as she began to fix breakfast. What was Cell doing with this time that he had given them? Surely, he was getting impatient. They had eight days left, counting today.

Maybe Cell did want to fight all of them at their full strength. She clenched her fists as she thought of all the men who risked their lives to destroy him and all the innocent people he killed before he transformed.

Kagome could feel her ki rising from the anger and calmed herself down before she woke Goku up. But she didn't know what these tournaments were like, so she had no idea what to expect. If they got to choose who fought when, then Goku needed to go last.

Before she knew it, Kagome had fixed plenty of food for breakfast and wasn't surprised when Goku came out of his room sniffing and rubbing his belly.

While Goku gobbled everything down, Kagome nibbled on a biscuit and turned on the dragon ball radar. "Looks like we'll be going north today."

Goku just nodded as he stuffed his face.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Once they had packed everything up and taken the house down, they headed north on Kinto-Un. Kagome was glad she could still ride the fluffy cloud.

They rode in a peaceful silence until they came upon a huge city. The radar's familiar irregular beeping began and Goku made Kinto-Un descend.

Kagome gaped at the buildings as Goku lifted her off Kinto-Un. Tokyo had nothing on this city. "Wow…" Kagome was completely amazed. These buildings seriously looked like skyscrapers and were evenly spaced instead of crammed together.

"Never been to a city either, Kagome?" Goku gave her a teasing smile.

Glaring at him, she pinched his arm. "Of course I have!"

Goku pouted and rubbed his arm, but followed after Kagome as she started to walk in the direction of the dragon ball.

The city was pretty deserted except for a few people here and there. There were several people walking down the streets looking as if they were taking in the summer air during their last few days they thought they were going to be alive.

They had walked a couple of blocks and when they passed the next corner they came to a huge store with a small playground beside it. On the other side of the playground seemed to be an apartment building.

In the middle of the playground was a small boy with something round in his hands. Kagome and Goku looked at each other and then at the little boy. Kagome turned the radar off when the incessant beeping continued.

Walking closer to the playground, they watched as the little boy began to toss the object up in the air and catch it. He repeated this several times while Kagome and Goku inched towards him. They stood by the swing set.

"That's definitely the dragon ball…" Kagome whispered to the Super Saiyan. Goku only nodded as he watched the young lad with the ball.

Goku jumped when the boy threw the ball down on the ground. "He's gonna break it!" Goku squeaked and ran over to the kid.

"Goku!"

The little boy frowned when the ball didn't bounce back up into his hand. Wondering if he did it right or not, he picked it up and went to try once more, but was stopped when a big hand yanked the ball out of his hold.

"Whew! That was close!" Goku wiped the sweat of nervousness from his brow.

Kagome was in shock. Where was this kid's mom? Surely if she came back she would be pissed to find that an older man had taken away her child's toy.

Suddenly a huge sob rang out from said child and Goku looked at him frantically. Kagome smacked her palm against her head and ran over to Goku. She took the dragon ball out of his hand and gave it back to the boy. "Sorry about that! My friend's always wanted one of those!" Backing away while she bowed in apology, she grabbed Goku's arm and hauled him away.

"What were you thinking! He only looks like he's four! You can't just take a kid's toy! Even though it is the dragon ball and we need it…but still!" Kagome scorned him. When she looked around to see if anybody had heard the ruckus, she saw an older woman looking out of an apartment room window. 'That must be his mom…'

Goku looked at her with a pout. "But he's gonna break it if we don't get it away from him!" Goku whined as he glanced back at the boy.

Kagome thought for a minute. "Wait here."

She left Goku to watch the kid and ran into the store beside the playground. Running down each aisle, she searched desperately for something she could exchange the dragon ball with. Finally, she came across an actual bouncy ball that looked like the same dragon ball the kid had. Maybe that was where the dragon ball had actually ended up. All of the balls in the bin had two stars on them, just like the one in the boy's hands.

Grabbing one, she went to pay for it, but realized there was no cashier and that the store was completely empty and abandoned. "Everyone must have run away." Kagome shrugged and walked back out to the playground.

Approaching the boy slowly, she watched as he still tried to get it to bounce. Kagome crouched in front of him and showed him her ball. "Watch mine." She let the ball drop to the ground and the boy's eyes widened as he watched it bounce back into her hand.

"I'll trade your non-bouncy ball for my very bouncy ball." She smiled at him and held the ball out towards him.

The little boy looked at her hesitantly, but finally decided that he would rather have the bouncy one. He grabbed the ball out of her hand and dropped the other one. Paying Kagome no more mind, he bounced his new toy.

Kagome picked up the two star dragon ball and walked back over to Goku. She held it up and gave him a smirk. "And everyone's happy now." Goku frowned at how easy it was for her to have gotten the ball from the child.

They looked back at the little boy before walking back towards the way they had come. As they walked down the street, Kagome looked down at the ground. "Goku…we need to beat Cell. We need to protect that little boy. We need to protect these people." She glanced up at him with a grim look and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. "We need to protect everyone."

Goku looked down at her. "We will, Kagome." He squeezed her hand.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome let Goku have the radar this time and stuck to just watching scenery. Things had been quiet since they left the city. She wondered what Goku was thinking. She didn't want him to think that she doubted his strength, but she hadn't really seen the full extent of Cell's power either.

Kagome broke out of her train of thought when she noticed that Goku was talking.

"I know this place!" He looked back at her and grinned at her wildly. "This is where I first fought Vegeta!"

Kagome stuck her head over the side of Kinto-Un and looked down. It was a barren land of craggy rock and looked as though an earthquake had hit it. "You caused all of this damage and still Vegeta managed to live?"

"Aw, don't say that. He's a great fighter now and it's good we have him on our side. Besides, he's the one that caused all of the damage down there when he took his big ape form." Goku pouted not wanting to be blamed for it.

"I'm not as sure of him as you are, but if you believe in him then somewhere deep, deep down…he must be a good guy." But Kagome still wasn't really convinced after the way Vegeta showed his ass at the fight with Cell.

Looking back down, Kagome noticed things moving about the craggy rock. "What are those?" She squinted her eyes and tried to see better.

Goku lowered Kinto-Un and jumped when he heard Kagome scream. "Keep it down, will ya? You don't really wanna disturb them if you don't have to."

"But those are dinosaurs!" Kagome pointed with her shaking hand.

"Yeah, it looks as if a lot of them have nested here." Goku scratched the back of his head. He counted at least five different species of dinosaurs down there.

"Are you crazy! How are you so calm?" Kagome looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Goku looked at her with wide eyes. "What? You've never seen a dinosaur before?"

"Of course not! Where I come from they are extinct." Kagome inched closer to him on the golden cloud. "Where's the dragon ball?"

Goku lowered Kinto-Un farther and closer to one of the taller rocks. "Stay here and I'll go find it."

"What! You can't just leave me here alone!" She cried out, but Goku was already gone. Whimpering, Kagome wondered if she would even see the fight with Cell or if she would meet her end at the teeth of a hungry man-eating creature.

Goku flew around quietly as much as he could, trying not to disturb the hungry looking beasts. Most didn't pay any attention to him, but when he spotted the dragon ball, he wondered how much they would notice then. The dragon ball lay amongst a nest of dinosaur eggs and the mother was lying protectively around her nest.

Goku placed his hand under his chin and sat in the air as he thought of a way to get the dragon ball.

Kagome glanced around the rock trying to spot Goku. Where was he and what was taking so long! She didn't wanna be here anymore damn it! Watching movies with dinosaurs in them was bad enough for her.

Kagome was so focused on trying to find Goku that she didn't realize the wind that was coming from behind her smelled terrible. Then she noticed that the wind kind of huffed and was very moist. When she turned around, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the area.

Kagome pushed Kinto-Un to fly up and away from the huge tyrannosaurus that had snuck up behind her. Of course, her scream had attracted the rest of the dinosaurs and they began to follow the t-rex.

Goku had heard Kagome's scream and had noticed all the creatures had went in her direction. Even the mom that he needed to move so that he could get the ball.

Kagome cried out as the dinosaurs gained on her. Pterodactyls had even joined in on the chase. She was lying flat on Kinto-Un now so that they couldn't grab her with their talons. 'Goku had better get the dragon ball now or I've gone through this for nothing!'

If she made Kinto-Un go lower the dinosaurs down there would get her and if she went higher the pterodactyls would catch her. Why hadn't she brought her arrows? Fear gripped her as she found that she was pretty much stuck. There was so much she needed to say and do! Her death wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Goku…" She whimpered. She would never feel his arms around her again. She wouldn't see his innocent look whenever he never knew what something was. She would never feel his lips against hers again and she would never see what was under his boxers. It would have been nice if they could have finished what they started in the desert. His hands running up and down her body…

'What am I thinking at a time like this?' Kagome scolded herself, but it was already too late. The forward motion of Kinto-Un had stopped and she was falling.

She screamed once more and the pterodactyls flew down on her, intent on getting her before the others did. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that it was quick and painless.

After a few minutes and she felt nothing, Kagome opened her eyes to find that the craggy rock land had disappeared and she was in a field. Someone was also holding her. Looking up, she found Goku grinning down at her. "That was close, huh?"

"You have no idea how scared I was!" Kagome jumped out of his arms. Intent on chewing him out for leaving her alone, she came to a stop when he shoved his hand out in front of her. Laying his hand was the five star dragon ball. Kagome sighed exhaustedly; glad to see he got it.

Kagome's knees went out and she plopped to the ground. She felt drained.

"Are you okay? Did you get injured?" Goku was down beside her in an instant.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The adrenaline is just gone now."

Goku nodded in relief. "What happened on Kinto-Un?"

Kagome's eyes widened. 'He noticed!' She blushed and looked away. "A pterodactyl swooped by me and knocked me off…"

Goku frowned. "No, I saw you fall through."

'Shit!' Kagome grimaced inwardly. On the outside she laughed and shoved at his arm playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about! But all of the fright has made me hungry! We should get something to eat!" She hoped the talk of food would distract him.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Goku placed his hands on his stomach as it rumbled. He hollered for Kinto-Un which hopefully still held Kagome's backpack with the capsules in it.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed. 'Whew! Yes, indeed that was close…' Goku most definitely did not need to know what she was thinking.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: I think this is the fastest that I've ever written a chapter and the fasted I've ever updated. I'm kinda proud of myself. :)

The chapter title is 'Hero' by Skillet. I wanted to use this song for a later chapter but it seemed to fit with how they want to save everyone and when Kagome needs Goku. I don't own the song.

Review and stay tuned!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

(Written December 12, 2011)

IK91: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?

_**Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**If you are not age appropriate to be reading MATURE content, turn back now. You've been warned. -HEED THE WARNING! :(**

**Chapter Twenty-One: We'll be a Dream**

"I told you! A dinosaur knocked me off!" Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. Goku had kept prodding her about how she fell off Kinto-Un since he got his belly full last night. So much for her thinking food would take his mind off of it.

"And I did not see that happen. Obviously, the dinosaurs on the ground couldn't have knocked you off, so that only leaves the pterodactyls, but they weren't that close to you!" Goku's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Kagome. Why wouldn't she just tell him what happened?

Kagome just shook her head and looked down at the radar. They were headed north of where the dinosaur nest was. "Isn't this the way to Kami's Palace?" Kagome questioned as she looked around. The scenery seemed familiar.

"Yeah it is." Goku mumbled still upset that she wouldn't say why she fell off the cloud.

Kagome glanced back at him from her spot in front of him on Kinto-Un. Glaring right back at him, she lightly growled. "Are you gonna sulk all day? We have two more dragon balls to find. That should be more important!"

Why didn't she understand that she could have been killed because of what happened? Maybe he should take her back to Capsule Corporation and find the rest by himself? Just thinking about her getting hurt made him uneasy. When did it get this serious? The need to protect her now went deeper than the promise he made to Inuyasha.

The erratic beeping from the radar signaled they were close to the sixth dragon ball and broke Goku from his train of thought. Kinto-Un slowed its speed and descended closer to the ground. Once it slowed to a stop, the couple jumped off of the cloud and took in their surroundings.

Goku recognized it at once and let his Super Saiyan form fall.

"What are you doing?" Kagome looked at his black unruly hair. It was nice to see him like this again.

"I know some people around here and they'll recognize me better like this." He pointed over to his right. "That's the pole that leads up to Karin's Sanctuary and the Heavenly Realm. It's known as Karin's Sacred Tower."

Kagome took in the trees and was surprised to find teepees scattered throughout the forest that surrounded the pole. "Are there Indians here?" She had only ever read about them in her American history classes.

"I'm not sure what this 'Indian' is but there are people here. I met them a long time ago and wished upon the dragon balls to bring one of them back." Goku explained as he began to walk toward the trees.

"This is where I defeated Taopaipai." Goku placed a hand on the tower. So many memories flooded his mind as he remembered fighting the Red Ribbon Army. And there's no way he could forget trying to get the 'Holy Water' from Karin for three days straight.

"Son Goku! It can't be!" A tall man came from behind one of the teepees. "It is you! What are you doing back around these woods?" He laughed as he walked up to the Saiyan.

"It's good to see you Upa. How's your pa?" Goku smiled at the kid who had now grown up as well.

"Never better. Still can't thank you enough for what you did." Upa looked around Goku to glance at Kagome. "Is this your friend?"

Goku blushed. 'Are we more than that or…?' Before he could answer, Kagome walked over to Upa and bowed.

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Upa. Goku told me about how he saved you and your father from Taopaipai." She looked at Goku from the corner of her eye to see that he was still blushing.

"Who is it, Upa?" A larger and more buff man came out of the teepee that was closest to Karin's Tower.

Goku raised his hand and waved. "Yo, Bora! How've you been?" The older man had certainly aged, but still looked good.

"Son Goku! I've never been better. However, we can all feel the evil in the air. I figured you'd be the first one to see what it is." Bora glanced between Goku and Kagome.

"We already know what it is." Goku laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head. He quickly told the two Indians what was going on. "And now we're searching for the dragon balls."

Bora smiled. "And there's one around here again, eh? Seems like fate." He gestured to him and his son. "Would you like some help in finding it?"

Goku shook his head. "We've got the radar, but thanks for the offer." He motioned towards Kagome and headed deeper into the woods. Kagome bowed towards the father and son once more and ran after Goku.

As she followed him deeper in the forest, Kagome searched through bushes and shrubbery as Goku searched high in the tree tops. He had the radar in his hand and the rapid beeping continued meaning the dragon ball had to be in around the area.

"Was that okay?" Kagome called out as she kneeled by some weeds and brushed her hands through them.

"What?" Goku hollered back as he jumped to another tree and began to sift through leaves.

"Not talking to them longer." She sighed as she stood up coming from the shrubbery empty handed. "It's been a long time since you've seen them, right?"

Goku shrugged though Kagome could not see it. "I guess it's alright. Anyways, it's like you said, finding the dragon balls is more important." He mocked her statement earlier. "But you won't be able to help find them anymore if you fall through Kinto-Un again and there's no one to help you." He thought he had muttered this but jumped when Kagome stomped her foot on the ground.

"What! This again?" Kagome rubbed her temples before she tread on to the next area of tall grass. She kneeled down and repeated the process of searching with her hands. "What does it matter now? I'm fine! It's not going to happen again!" She growled softly.

Goku jumped down from the tree, angry that she could take this so lightly. "It matters because what ever happened almost cost you your life! So whatever happened needs to be fixed so that it doesn't happen again!" He clenched his hands. The hand that held the radar, he released quickly for fear of breaking the contraption.

Kagome sighed again as she stood with something in her hands. She lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes. "So…thinking of you is a bad thing?" She turned around and smiled at him sadly. "How am I supposed to stop?"

Goku flinched. She had been thinking of him? And fell through Kinto-un? Oh.

His eyes widened when he realized what was in her hands. 'The four star dragon ball!' This is where the ball had been the first time. Fate, it seemed, did want to play with him today.

He clicked the radar off and let it fall to the ground. Walking over to Kagome, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her close. His lips slammed onto hers, taking Kagome by surprise. The dragon ball slipped through her fingers and fell, rolling away from them. Her arms coiled around him as she pressed herself further into him and his kiss.

Goku's hands moved from her shoulders to her cheeks as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting to be let in. Kagome parted her lips, letting him enter. His tongue searched every crevice of her mouth before sliding it against hers slowly.

Kagome could feel a heat within her begin to rise as they kissed deeper. Her hands slid down to the blue belt he wore and untied it gradually. She reached for his orange and blue shirts and pulled them over his head, separating them for a split second. Goku claimed her mouth again before the shirts hit the ground.

Goku lowered them to the forest floor as he pulled off her jacket and kicked off his boots. He began to trail his kisses from her mouth to her neck before moving his lips to her collar bone. He lifted her tank top up over her head as he pressed his knee between her thighs. Kagome mewled and pulled him back down to capture his lips once more.

Kagome's hands trailed along his chiseled chest as Goku pulled the straps down on her bra, trying to get it off. He growled in annoyance when it would not come loose, which caused Kagome to giggle. She rose up a bit and unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. Goku's right hand quickly found her soft breast while his other hand pressed her back to lie on the ground.

Kagome slid her feet out of her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist. Goku's mouth found her other breast and his tongue darted out tasting her rosebud skin. He pushed her skirt up to her hips exposing her lacy panties. Kagome weaved her hands through Goku's unruly hair, twisting her fingers in it as she bucked against him slightly.

Goku groaned and leaned back before sliding his pants off. Kagome whimpered from the loss of his body, but he quickly rejoined her by bringing his lips down on hers. She felt his hardened member against her thigh and the heat inside of her swelled up. She moaned when she felt his fingers slide inside her panties and glide against her wet lips, teasing her.

"Goku…" Her whisper hit a high note as his fingers slid past her entrance pushing her closer towards her climax. His other hand yanked her panties down, giving him full access now. She met his hand with each thrust and clutched him close to her. Her thoughts were a jumble, but the one that stuck out was just how she needed more.

She soon hit her peak and shuddered in his hold. Leaning back, Goku settled himself in between her thighs and placed her legs back around his waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together. Goku thrust into her, making Kagome cry out. He groaned as she clenched around him and got used to his size. He slowly moved in and out, causing Kagome to throw her head back in pleasure. Goku scraped his teeth along her exposed neck and sucked on the tender skin.

She met him with each thrust as they became faster and harder. Digging her nails in his back, she attempted to push him in as deep as he would go. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, clutching his hand tightly. Goku groaned as she tightened around him signaling that she was close. He grabbed her lips with his once more and they cried out as they both fell over the edge together.

Goku slumped on top of Kagome, panting just as she was. Kissing her one last time, he rolled off her and stared at the evening sky as he got his breath back. His hand brushed against something smooth and when he turned his head to see, he found the four star dragon ball glittering at him. He smiled and rolled over onto his side and snuggled up to Kagome who had already dozed off.

Fate could play with him some more if it liked.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Well...that turned out nothing like I planned. Haha. I figured that this chapter would actually be very short because I didn't plan on the lemon being that long, but it turned out like the other chapters.

I thought the lemon started out well, but then I just kind of made it vague. I'm better at reading them, okay? -cry-

The chapter title comes from 'We'll be a Dream' by We The Kings. I was going to use 'E.T.' by Katy Perry, but I was listening to this song while writing the chapter and to me, it just fit more. If you want it to be E.T., then listen to that while you read the chapter or whatever suits your fancy I guess.

I hope you guys liked it though! I won't write again until after the holidays…so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review and stay tuned!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

February 25, 2012

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Stranger Danger**

Sunlight broke through the trees and cascaded across the grass as the sun came over the horizon. It slid across the ground chasing the dark of night away and soon slipped over two naked bodies lying under a tree.

Kagome grunted slightly as she felt the heat of the sun beat down on her face and the light penetrate her closed eyes. Trying to roll over and hide her face from the annoying light, she found that she couldn't move due to a weight across her side. Becoming quite irritated, she huffed. She just wanted to go back to sleep and return to her dreamy world with Goku.

Opening her eyes to find what was weighing her down, she found the mass to be Goku's arm cradling her close to him. Her irritation quickly forgotten, Kagome was overcome with sudden giddiness. Slightly lifting Goku's arm, she quickly turned over and replaced it where it was. Looking up at his sleeping face, she grinned. He wasn't even snoring for once.

He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him. She wanted to stay like this for a while longer. Snuggling into Goku's chest, Kagome nestled into his warmth enjoying it more than the sun's rays. Events from the night before replayed in her mind and she could feel the blush that was probably showing on her face. She hadn't been completely sure that he felt the same. And she was more than sure that he definitely hadn't known how she felt.

Her movement must have stirred him because Goku began to stretch his legs and arms. Expecting his eyes to open, she found that all he did was sigh contentedly as he stretched and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. His nose buried in her hair, he inhaled deeply before a small snore escaped his mouth. Apparently he slept like a log; however, Kagome decided it was time for Goku to wake up.

Kissing his chest lightly, she felt him wiggle under the contact. She kissed his chiseled chest again and led a trail all the way to his mouth before lingering there on his slightly parted lips. He stirred again and his hold on her became firmer as he returned her kiss. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, he rolled their bodies so that he was on top of her. Goku's tongue moved past her lips and slid slowly against her tongue.

Waking up like this, Kagome decided that she really didn't want it to end. Before the thoughts of coming events could sour her mood, she pulled away from him. "Good morning." She giggled at his morning face. He gave her a grin and the same reply and then rolled off of her. Would they exchange words about last night?

"So, we're finding the last dragon ball today?" _Last night was…_

"Yep." _Amazing._

"And tomorrow…" _You don't regret it do you?_

"We'll defeat Cell." _No, I don't._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The beeping of the dragon radar filled the calm silence between the pair. But Kagome was content to sit in Goku's arms while they rode on Kinto-Un and just stare at the scenery that passed them by. Goku's head rested on her shoulder, his cheek against hers with his arms wrapped around her waist.

This wasn't going to last depending on what happened tomorrow. Sure, he wanted to be positive, but he was also positive that he still wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. If his plan that was based around Gohan failed, then he wasn't sure what he would do. The others weren't nearly strong enough to beat Cell either. Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo could probably inflict some damage, but not enough to kill the green creature. Goku wondered how far Kagome's training with Midoriko had gone. He didn't want her to end up using that spell.

The radar snapped him out of his thoughts as its clicks became closer together. "Looks like we're headed towards Mount Paozu." It felt like just yesterday that Kagome was lying in his bed still asleep from her battle with Cooler. Gohan had watched her each day, patiently waiting for her to awaken.

"Mount Paozu?" Kagome turned her head towards him. Her lips brushed his cheek from the movement and their proximity.

Goku smiled lazily at her. "Home."

"Home…?" The word fell from her lips and made her tingle. That one single word coming from his lips made it feel like she belonged now more than when she had arrived. Everyone had been kind and welcoming (all except Vegeta). More than that, she wanted to belong.

Kinto-Un landed in the midst of a forest and the couple jumped off. Kagome handed the radar to Goku and followed after him. The first thing she was doing once they got back was getting her bow and arrows. She felt bare without them. Not that she didn't trust Goku to protect her, but she would at least like to be able to defend herself and not be a burden on others. There's no telling what could pop out of the trees.

They tread on for awhile until they came upon a small cave. Goku immediately lit up. "Ah! I know this place." Goku looked around before ducking into the cave. Kagome stayed put. No way was she going in there where it was dark and creepy.

After a few minutes, Kagome became worried. Goku still had yet to emerge from the cave and she hadn't heard any noises. "Goku!" She called and stepped a little closer to the opening of the hole. "Do you need the flash light?"

Still nothing.

Taking a small breath, she stepped towards the entrance before she heard a light growl come from behind. Jumping a little, Kagome turned around slowly. Behind her stood a fat, purple dragon with its tongue hanging part way out of its mouth. If she wasn't slightly scared, she would have thought it was really cute.

The creature stepped closer to her, tilting its head slightly. Kagome held her ground, not wanting to make any erratic movement. 'Goku! Where are you?'

The dragon flicked its tail playfully as it stepped closer to the young priestess. Her step back was only instinctual now. He growled lightly at her again, his tail flicking more wildly. Kagome didn't even have time to scream before it pounced on her.

"Haiya Dragon!" Goku emerged from the cave slowly. "What are you doing?" He had come back from getting the dragon ball from Haiya Dragon's cave, only to find said dragon on top of Kagome licking her cheek. It seemed the creature missed Gohan and wanted to play.

"You know him?" Kagome grimaced at the slobber on her face. Crawling out from under the creature, she wiped her cheek on her sleeve.

Goku nodded as he walked towards them. "Yeah, he plays with Gohan a lot." He placed his hand on the purple dragon's head and pet him softly. "You miss him, don't you?" The small dragon replied with a small whimper.

Kagome smiled at the scene. She pointed at Goku's hand. "Maybe since we've found all the dragon balls, you can go get Gohan and they can play." They needed to do something tonight. Celebrate and just have a good time. Not worry about tomorrow. "Bring some others as well. I'll fix a big meal. We should relax since tomorrow is…you know…"

Goku's face lit up like the sun. "Really?" He kissed her quick on the mouth and grabbed her hand. "Let's go then! I'll take you to the house and then go get everybody!"

Kagome blushed at the action and could only nod as she felt her body heat up. Tugging on her hand, Goku began to trot towards his house which was really close to Haiya Dragon's cave. "Come on Haiya Dragon! You don't wanna miss out!"

Kagome blinked quickly and silently wondered if she had set herself up for a disaster. Just how many people did Goku plan on bringing back?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She looked at all of the food that was currently cooking. It had almost seemed too much. The table was already almost full of food. Sake, water, and tea sat amongst the food on the dinner table. She had been slightly shocked that Goku even had sake.

As soon as they had reached the house, Goku had grabbed the dragon balls and headed towards the Heavenly Realm. Not before telling her what he would like to eat, of course. Now that the rest of the food was almost done, she wondered where he was. He had been gone for an hour or so already. Surely he would have been back by now especially if he used his instant teleport.

Kagome's eyes widened. What if Cell had shown up? What if everyone was fighting right now? Biting her lip, she began to pace the floor. Should she try to go find them? What if something bad had already happened? An ominous feeling loomed over her.

She was almost set on leaving when she heard the front door open. Her heart skipped and she ran from the kitchen and into the living room. "Goku! It's about ti-…" Kagome blanched and stopped cold.

A young woman with jet black hair fashioned in a bun and wearing a purple oriental dress stood in the doorway. She glared at Kagome.

"Who the hell are you?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Evil place to stop, I know. But it took me FOREVER to get this far. I know it's been a long time since I updated but after some reviews from the Q&A chapter…I just felt all blah. Don't get me wrong some people were all like 'Yay!' and others…basically didn't read it. Didn't exactly wanna make me update super quick.

I'm not sure when I will update again. I will try my hardest to do the best I can, but don't expect it soon, soon. I'm going through some stuff at home and one of my jobs is changing drastically, but for the better.

I'm not sure if the next chapter will include the day of the Cell Games or not because this chapter wasn't really supposed to end here so there may be one more chapter with some fluff (if I can attempt to write it well).

Anyways! Please review and stay tuned!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

April 23, 2012

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty-three: One More Day**

"Who the hell are you?" The older woman growled out and narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

Kagome glared and raised her eyebrow. "The better question is: who are _you_? And what makes you think you can just barge in here?"

"This is my house." The woman crossed her arms and gave the priestess a haughty look.

Kagome was sure she stopped breathing for several seconds. 'This is Chichi?' Kagome swallowed the small lump that was forming in her throat. 'Goku said she left three years ago when they heard about the androids.'

"What are you doing in my house?" Chichi took a step closer.

Kagome stood her ground. "Last I heard, this was Goku's house and only he and Gohan were occupying it."

Kagome watched with slight amusement as Chichi's face began to become blotchy from anger and her clenched fists began to shake.

"Goku is my husband and Gohan is my son!" Chichi screeched and stomped her foot. The younger woman was infuriating her. Was Goku with another woman?

"So, you just took a vacation for three years? I don't think so. Goku told me what happened." Kagome took a small step back, unsure of Chichi's intentions or reaction.

Chichi growled again. "And what exactly are you to Goku?" She bit out her need to know question as she raised her arms.

Kagome smirked. "Are you sure you really want to know that?" She took in Chichi's stance. "For one who doesn't condone or approve of fighting, you sure look like you want to tear me to pieces. How hypocritical."

She only heard a shrill scream before Chichi lunged at her and began to toss punches. Kagome easily dodged them and flipped backwards, away from the angry woman. "Struck a nerve, did I?" Everyone's training had paid off and she felt confident.

Pushing off of her left foot, Kagome flew towards Chichi and jammed her elbow into her stomach. Chichi bent over and coughed, trying to catch her breath. The girl was extremely fast. Chichi swung her leg out, hitting Kagome's legs, and knocking them out from under her.

Kagome smacked onto the floor and felt the air rush out of her lungs. Rolling herself back a bit, she flipped back up into standing position and rushed toward Chichi. Becoming angry herself now, Kagome threw out her fist and punched Chichi's left cheek.

Chichi, who was still thrown off by Kagome's speed and earlier hit, fell backwards and slammed into the dining table and knocked some of the chairs over. Chichi was smart enough to stay down this time. She was seething with anger now, but she knew this girl would beat her.

Kagome watched her carefully. When she thought Chichi would stay put, she let her defense drop slightly. Chichi took that moment to leap up, grab a table chair and fling it at Kagome. She ran and slid past Kagome, grabbing her arm and twisting it up behind her back. She quickly clamped Kagome's other arm down as well.

Yanking up on the arm she was twisting, Chichi grinned when she heard Kagome yelp in pain. "Did you think you could replace me?" She growled out. She had the upper hand now.

Kagome winced as Chichi tugged on her arm again. The searing pain traveled from the tip of her fingers, down to her elbow, and onto her shoulder blade. She felt it may snap at any moment. "Why should there be a replacement for something already forgotten?" She seethed. Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate her powers. "You have absolutely no idea who you're messing with!" Her body began to glow, becoming a blinding light.

Chichi blanched as she realized Kagome was beginning to glow. Twisting her arm harder and snarling at Kagome, "No! You don't kn-!" Chichi let out a squeal as she felt her hands begin to burn from touching Kagome. Feeling as though her appendages were on fire, she quickly let go.

Kagome quickly turned around and flared her power. The light exploding all her around her as it knocked Chichi back and she went flying into the wall beside the front door. A bang followed the impact and Kagome watched as a crack began to form from the ceiling to the floor in the wall behind Chichi.

Chichi slumped down and struggled as she tried to get back up. Whoever or whatever this girl was, would overpower her.

"You should get out of here." Kagome kept her eyes on the dark haired woman to make sure she didn't try anything funny.

Chichi narrowed her eyes at the priestess, but stood up and slowly sauntered to the door. "You may be in their lives now, but you will never be what I was."

Kagome stalked towards Chichi. "Why would I want to be? I understand them far better than you ever could have." She shoved the woman out and slammed the door in her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not a half hour later, Kagome was finishing the food when she heard the front door swing open and several gasps.

"What happened in here?" A familiar voice sounded.

Kagome's mood immediately brightened as she ran out of the kitchen to greet everyone. Bulma was the one freaking over the upturned furniture and the crack in the wall. Everyone else was looking around cautiously and worriedly.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Goku grabbed her and hugged her close as she came towards them.

"I'm fine. Glad that everyone is here now." She smiled as she returned his embrace. He had gathered everyone for this last night before the Cell Games. He brought Gohan, Kuririn, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, baby Trunks, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamucha, Pu-erh, and even old pervy Muten-Roshi.

Goku stepped back a bit and placed his hand on her cheek, looking her over for any wounds. "What happened here?" Concern filled his voice.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and turned away from him. "Chichi was here…" she mumbled.

Goku's eyes widened. "Chichi did all of this? Why was she here? What did she say?" He gripped her shoulders.

Kagome's face reddened a little and she tried to turn further from him. "Umm…no, I did all of this. She attacked me. She said that I would never be able to replace her."

Bulma huffed and turned to the guys, muttering how she never liked Chichi from the beginning. All of them nodded in agreement except for Vegeta who looked like he could care less.

Goku looked down at Kagome, the two of them in their own little world. "Kagome…you were never a replacement. Chichi never understood. You get it. You get everything." Kagome turned back to look at him. Goku gazed at her intensely.

The others looked at each other before quietly stepping back outside, leaving the two to themselves for a few minutes.

"Kagome…you are like a breath of fresh air. For everyone. You came into this world, stood your ground, wanting to help save it. You care for and worry over everyone. Even that jerk, Vegeta." She giggled a little at this while Goku grinned down at her. "You're strong and courageous. You fight for what you believe in. I see you in me and me in you. And I feel as though it was destiny to meet you and be here with you."

Kagome looked at him as tears filled her eyes. Goku placed his forehead against hers. "I've never felt like this. I sort of don't want you to go to the Cell Games tomorrow. I want to protect you, but I know I can't stop you and I want you by my side. I want you…I _need _you to stay after it's all over."

Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed onto him, a few tears leaking out. "I want to stay with you! Goku…I know it hasn't been long, but I think I'm falling for you…"

Goku grabbed her hair and yanked her head back gently before devouring her mouth with his. Pulling her flush against him and relishing the taste of her, he replayed the words over and over in his head. His hands reached up and softly wiped away her tears as his mouth moved against hers. Her moans were muffled against his lips as they clung to one another, speaking now through touch instead of words.

A knock on the front door knocked them out of their steamy dreamland. "Okay you guys…it's been about ten minutes and we're starving…" Kuririn poked his head through the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mostly everyone was having fun. They had gotten full after eating all of Kagome's cooking. She had thankfully fixed enough. Vegeta and Piccolo were sitting on the couch looking as if they'd rather be elsewhere. Everyone else was laughing and chatting, telling stories of older fights.

Kagome got to hear in full detail the battle of Namek, but after the story of Goku and Vegeta's great battle. Kuririn was the story teller and occasionally Vegeta would jump in with parts of his own version of the battles. Kuririn would just shake his head but it didn't deter the tales. Even Bulma would jump in with things that happened when she was by herself on the alien planet. But Kagome was most amazed when they got to the part where Goku went Super Saiyan.

Later Kagome brought out dessert which turned out to be a birthday cake for Gohan. "Your dad told me your birthday was coming up so I figured why not celebrate it tonight?" She smiled at Gohan who was grinning so wide you would think he had never seen a cake before.

The cake was big enough for everyone to have a piece and they all sang happy birthday to Gohan. Gohan grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly, thanking her for the cake and saving him from Cooler's men that day at Kami's Palace.

Kagome hugged him back and then pushed him back towards the party urging him to have fun. Bulma had turned on some music and was dancing with baby Trunks on her hip. Soon after, everyone else joined her, some dancing to the beat and others doing their own moves. Vegeta and Piccolo still sat on the couch looking sour. Muten-Roshi tried grabbing at Bulma and Kagome every now and then, much to Goku and Vegeta's chagrin.

Kagome looked at everyone from the doorway of the kitchen after cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Everyone seemed so happy, spending the last few hours of this night not worrying. She sighed and moved towards the back door. The closer it got, the more uneasiness she felt. Stepping outside, she took in the cool air and looked up at the millions of stars in the sky.

It was almost as beautiful as it was in the feudal era. She could never see the stars like this in Tokyo. Clasping her hands together, she made a wish on the biggest star and prayed to Kami that things would be okay tomorrow.

"Kagome?" Goku stepped out behind her. "Everything okay?"

She gave him a small smile and sat down on the ground. She patted the ground beside her, motioning for him to sit beside her. He plopped down next to her and Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. She took in his unruly black hair and his usual orange gi that covers his toned arms. She just wanted to climb in his lap and let his arms hide her. She had spoken with Midoriko earlier who had told her what to do if, in Kagome's words, 'shit hit the fan'.

"You know that I'm worried…but I'm going to have faith." Kagome's eyes sparkled as she recalled the stories of his battles. "I believe in you, Goku. I'm going to believe in our friends. But if worse comes to worse…" She looked back to the stars.

Goku gripped her hand back. Kagome was scared that if they lost, she would have to leave. Be stuck in the jewel forever…with Cell. A war with the creature that would never end. She didn't want to leave their friends or this world. She didn't want to have to leave him.

"Kagome…if you believe and have faith…then you know that we're already going to win." He grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. "And I'm falling for you too."

The next thing Goku knew, Kagome was on top of him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Well…in their case, it could be possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Please, for the love of God, if you never read these author notes below, please read this one.**

IK91: It's been a long time, yes. I'm not gonna make excuses. I am thankful for the reviews that came over the last few weeks which actually spurred me to actually work on my story while I was once again house sitting.

Except for one review, which you know, kinda angered me. I mean, haters are gonna hate, but this wasn't exactly a flame or a hate.

To that reviewer: You _expected_ more from me? What are you? My mother? Hardly! If you paid attention to the author notes at the bottom of the chapters, you would see that now I update when I'm able. I no longer have pre-written chapters like I did when I started the story. I have a life. I have two jobs. I'm trying to save up money and move out. So, when I have some free time, I like spending it reading or hanging with people. And I would hope that you have a life too and don't spend 24/7 on the computer.

Don't get me wrong, I am _extremely_ thankful for all of the readers who read this story and give me reviews that make me smile. So, thank you for supporting me through all of this.

As of now, there are only a couple of chapters left. I'm already going to start the process of editing and removing the author's note and such. Not sure if there will be an epilogue, but there will not be a sequel. This story was supposed to have been completed a year ago. It just takes too much time and I don't want to disappoint people soo..yeah. And if you read this, thank you so much. It means a lot. :)

Review and stay tuned.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

(Written on July 17, 28, 29, & 30 2012)

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Face to the Floor**

_Kagome._

Said person groaned and tried to snuggle further into the pillow her head rested on.

_Ka-go-me!_

'What!' Kagome snapped in her head. Why is it that she could never get any decent sleep?

_I wanted to wish you the best for today. Remember what I've taught you. You've done well._

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes still shut, as she got a strange feeling from Midoriko's words. 'Why does this feel like goodbye?' She could almost feel Midoriko's smile before the priestess's presence faded.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and gave up trying to sleep. Rolling over, she was stopped as she collided with Goku's resting form. Cuddling up to him, she watched as he slept peacefully. He looked like a child with no worries.

Sighing, Kagome clambered out of the bed and got dressed. Feeling reminiscent, she pulled on her school uniform. It was like her battle armor. She made a quick breakfast for Goku and Gohan. Her stomach was churning too much for her to eat.

Goku's little shindig the night before had been a success. Everyone had a great time and let their worries disappear for a bit. But Kagome's kept nagging at her and she didn't understand why. They had went up against Naraku, so why was this any different? 'More is at stake, you fool.' She chastised herself. Naraku had only ever really wanted the jewel so that he could have Kikyo. Cell wanted to blow up the entire world.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Goku and Gohan entered the room at the same time. Both yawning, both only in boxers, and both of their stomachs growling. It almost brought a smile to Kagome's face until she realized that it meant they would leave soon and her stomach tightened more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They gathered at Kami's Temple via Goku's instant transportation. Piccolo, Kuririn, and Trunks were the only ones waiting. Vegeta had already left.

"You ready guys?" Goku looked expectantly at them having already powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

They all nodded their consent, not looking too pumped up for the fight. The guys flew off, leaving Kagome behind as she hollered for Kinto-Un. The golden cloud screeched to a halt in front of the priestess. She hopped on and secured her bow and arrows around her body. Dende lifted his small hand to wave towards Kagome and tried to give her a reassuring smile but his worried look made it impossible.

Kagome had the urge to hug the tiny Namekian, but gave a small wave back to him and Mr. Popo before pushing Kinto-Un towards the sky. Even the small God was worried. Sucking it up and swallowing all of her fear, Kagome decided that Cell would be defeated and everyone would be saved as she pressed for Kinto-Un to catch up to the guys.

When Kagome spotted them, she saw they were stopped midair talking to Yamucha and Tenshinhan. She supposed they were saying that they would go, but were not going to fight. She had overheard them talking to Bulma last night about how they didn't think they were strong enough. By the time she caught up to them, the men had already taken off again, but she was glad to be behind them. Too much testosterone.

They hadn't flown too much longer when the ring came into view and a small dot stood in the middle. Several other small dots were on one side of the ring and there was one lone dot on the opposite side.

They landed on the side of the ring Vegeta was on who scoffed at them and muttered something about them finally showing up. Kagome noticed the air shift and become tense among the fighters as they all stared at Cell who was staring right back but seemed to be focused on Goku.

"Who are they?" Kagome glanced around from behind Goku and motioned towards the other side of the ring.

Kuririn followed her gaze and scoffed. "I saw him on TV yesterday. That's Mr. Satan. Apparently he's the 'World Champion' of martial arts. I suppose he brought his little TV crew because he thinks he's gonna beat Cell. The idiot doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." The bald fighter shook his head.

Kagome watched the tall man with an afro dressed in white pants, a dark red shirt, and a white cape flaunt himself in front of the camera. She watched as he flexed his arm muscles and gave thumbs down to Cell, who looked extremely annoyed.

"Android 16! You look good!" Kuririn waved to the red haired android as he walked towards them.

"Yes, thanks to your help. I am fully functional once more." He smiled at Kuririn. Goku walked towards the android and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Goku!" He grinned, but Android 16 glared at him.

"I know your name. I was created to destroy you although I've decided not to." He looked away. Goku blinked, but shrugged and turned back towards the fight.

"Okay, so let's get started! And I'll go first!" Goku cracked his knuckles.

Trunks blanched. "Goku you don't have to go first…"

"What do you say, Vegeta?" Goku looked towards the grumpy Saiyan.

Vegeta grunted. "Do what you want. We all know that I will be the one to beat him."

"Hey! Don't you know that I'm the champion around here?" Mister Satan yelled across at them.

The TV announcer ran to where they stood. "Excuse me, but we were wondering if you're going to be participating in the tournament today."

Kagome scowled. "Of course! Why else would we be here? Goku's going first." She gestured with her a nod of her head towards the golden haired Saiyan.

Mister Satan growled stepping towards them. "I've had enough of you all. Get out of here before I get upset!"

Kagome and Kuririn exchanged glances. "Don't get your panties in a bunch old man." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

Mister Satan looked surprised but then grinned. "I forgot you country bumpkins spend all your time outside playing your little instruments so you don't realize that I am Hercule Satan, World Martial Arts Champion!"

They all just blinked at him, some looking annoyed and impatient.

"Fine, I'll show you guys." Mister Satan jumped off the ring in front of them and pulled on a rock in the ground. He grunted as he yanked a huge rock out and then smashed it on the top of his head. Everyone sweatdropped as he laughed and the TV announcer cheered him on.

"Goku, let's just let him go first." Kuririn muttered.

"You think we should?" He asked, a little surprised by his best friend. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who is going to be the first challenger?" Cell finally spoke up. Mister Satan stepped back up on the ring.

"It's not like he's gonna listen to us." Kuririn shrugged.

"But I should still try. Mister Satan! If you fight Cell, you will get killed!" Goku wished that he would see reason.

Mister Satan and the TV announce looked at one another and smiled. The announcer gestured towards Goku while telling the camera man to get a shot of him and flew off into frenzy while speaking to the camera about Goku talking about how Mister Satan was going to die and how he was crazy.

Kagome clenched her fist. This was ridiculous! They had an enemy to defeat and these buffoons really expected that Mister Satan was going to beat Cell. Walking towards the ring, she waved towards the announcer, motioning for him to come towards her.

"Maybe one of them has come to their senses. Yes, young lady?" He spoke to the camera as he knelt down to talk to Kagome. Smiling sweetly, she grabbed his tie and yanked him down at eye level.

"Listen you! I'm tired of your shenanigans! Do you even know how freaking serious this is? If Cell isn't beat, he's going to blow up the freaking planet! Do you want that? Huh?" She growled at him. The Z Warriors could feel the anger radiating off of her.

The announcer looked scared and tried to pull away from her, but only succeeded in tightening his tie around his neck. Goku went up and dragged Kagome away. "It's fine! He can go first!" He called over his shoulder towards the announcer who was gasping for air.

It wasn't a minute later that they heard a plane and a micro phoned voice call out. "Wait, Sensei!"

The pink plane flew close to the stage and two men jumped out, followed by a woman with her own microphone to match the TV announcer.

"We are Mister Satan's greatest pupils!" They struck a pose and one with blonde hair thrust his hips. "I am…Caroni, the Swift!" He twirled a rose in his hand.

The other man, who was overweight and dressed in a body suit and what looked to be a gas mask, flexed his muscles. "I am Piroshiki, the Mighty!"

Goku and Gohan blinked, Kagome face-palmed, Kuririn shook his head, and Trunks looked flabbergasted along with Tenshinhan and Yamucha, while Vegeta and Piccolo looked disgusted.

The spokeswoman exchanged words with the TV announcer explaining who they were and whatnot while Caroni told Mister Satan not to dirty his hands with a fight with Cell, who he deemed, was an 'amateur'. Kagome did not expect that this is how today would go.

"Just what we needed…more fools." Kuririn huffed.

"I will be your opponent!" Caroni told Cell. He threw roses in the air and jumped up and made some fast hand movements and a swift kick. The roses exploded in a flowery mess and Caroni landed on the ground before thrusting his hips some more. "Those are for you. A bouquet for your funeral."

They watched as Caroni twirled around on the ring before jumping up in the air. The group heard the announcer woman carry on about how this was Caroni's most famous attack. But they all felt Cell's ki spike and watched as the outward burst hit Caroni and only shoot him farther into the sky. He fell back down pretty quickly and crashed into the ground outside the ring. Kagome was surprised to see that he was still alive when he groaned and tried to get up.

Piroshiki stepped up next and made a big show of crushing his metal gasmask-ish thing before popping it in his mouth and eating it. He began to swing his arms around like helicopter blades and raced towards Cell. The group watched as Cell used his ki once more to deflect the attack. Piroshiki was stopped in his tracks a few feet away from Cell as if he was stopped by an invisible wall. Piroshiki pushed as hard as he could, using all of his weight. But Cell's ki burst again and Piroshiki was flown out of the ring.

The group listened as the announcers spoke into the microphones trying to deduce what had happened. They questioned Mister Satan who told them that it was that Cell had rigged the ring and that it was foul play.

Kagome clenched her fist again. She wondered how the guys were staying so calm. She felt a hand slip into hers and glanced down to find Gohan beside her. Her tension eased a little and she tried to calm down. The real games would begin in due time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a while of the others discussing the ring, Mister Satan had stepped up on the ring, deciding it was his turn to fight. He made a show of taking his cape and world champion belt off in front of the camera for the world to see. He also took out a capsule which had a bag in it that contained fifteen ceramic tiles and stacked them up only to smash them with his hand.

"You see those tiles Cell? Well, that's what I'm gonna do to your face!" Mister Satan pointed towards the green creature.

Mister Satan raised his hands and inched towards Cell before breaking out into a run and throwing a kick towards Cell's face. Cell didn't move at all and kept glaring at the inferior man. Mister Satan threw quick punches to Cell's face and then kicked some at his chest and abdomen and repeated this at different angles all the while Cell did not move an inch. Mister Satan jumped back and laughed. "Now to finish this!"

Mister Satan reared back his arm for one big, final punch but before his hand made it to Cell's face, Cell brought his arm up and simply knocked Mister Satan flying and out of the ring into a small mountain off to the side.

Kuririn laughed and leaned towards Kagome and Gohan. "I'll be honest with you guys, I was cheering for Cell to win that little battle." He whispered and then giggled a little more. They saw Mister Satan roll over and groan in pain. "Aw, he's still alive…"

"Now, let's get the tournament under way. Who will be the first contender?" Cell spoke towards the group, glad to be done with the fools who had wasted his time. "Will it be Son Goku?"

Goku smirked and stepped up on the ring. "Let's do this." He walked over and stood in front of Cell.

"It's finally time." Gohan spoke as he watched his father. Kagome could only nod as she prayed things worked out.

"I've been waiting for this Son Goku. Killing helpless innocents grows so boring. I was hoping to save the best for last though; however, I shall use you to test my body." Cell grinned as he spread his feet apart and raised his arms slightly.

"I hear you can use all of our techniques." Goku followed him and got in his own stance.

Cell laughed. "More or less."

"Now we'll see why Goku-san has been acting so confident lately." Trunks gazed at the ring.

"Look at his form! It's flawless." Tenshinhan commented.

"Not only that. He's standing in front of Cell as if it was natural." Kuririn added.

Piccolo smirked. "If anything, he's enjoying this."

Kagome swallowed hard as she listened to the guys chatter on as if they were watching a fight on TV. Kagome noticed that Gohan didn't say anything and looked down at the young Saiyan. Gohan was staring at the ring with a hard look on his face. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then focused on the ring herself.

Goku flew towards Cell, twisting in the air, his leg aiming for Cell's face. Cell blocked it with his arm easily and then blocked a punch that was headed for his chest. Goku ducked as a punch was thrown his way, jumped and twirled in the air to kick at Cell again. Cell slid to the side and kicked out his leg as Goku came back to the ground. Goku dodged and flipped backwards a couple of times away from Cell before disappearing.

Cell stood tense as he tried to locate Goku, who suddenly reappeared behind him and tried to elbow him in the head. Cell grabbed his arm and threw him across the ring. Goku easily caught himself and ricocheted off the ring only to fling himself right back at Cell.

He threw multiple punches and kicks only to have Cell block them all and who was repeating the same attacks. Cell finally landed a punch to Goku's face but then got kicked in the face himself and was thrown back.

They flew at each other once more, but before they collided, Goku disappeared. Cell crouched where he was before standing up and began blocking kicks and throws that came from every which direction. Cell finally threw his own punch which hit Goku's stomach and threw him back before he caught and righted himself. Smirking at the creature, Goku only flew at him again. Cell put his arms up to evade attack, but was surprised when Goku flew right threw him as if he were a ghost. Then the real Goku slammed into him and pushed him towards the edge of the ring. Cell was knocked back and began to fall towards the ground out of the ring.

"Look! He's out!" Kuririn screamed almost getting to excited and hopeful. But Cell caught himself in midair and flew back towards the ring. Gohan shook his head as if that should have been expected.

"How was that? Did you experience some sense of a victory?" Cell grinned at Goku.

"We both knew that you wouldn't be done in by that." Goku returned the grin.

"You're not really showing me what you have up your sleeve, so I thought I would tease you a little." Cell crossed his arms and landed back on the ring.

"You're holding back too." Goku returned the snide comment.

"I'm going to show you the difference between our two powers and my perfection!" Cell got into his fighting stance again.

Goku followed suit. "I'm looking forward to it."

Walking towards one another, Cell dropped to the ground quickly and slid his leg out trying to knock Goku down, but Goku jumped in the air and disappeared. Cell jumped and then disappeared as well.

"They're gone!" Kagome blinked and began to look everywhere for them.

"No, they're just moving really fast. Follow their ki." Gohan told her. When she looked at him and the others, she noticed their eyes going back and forth, keeping up with Cell and Goku.

Focusing on their ki, Kagome began to spot little flickers of movement and then she could see it all. They were all over the ring. Kicking and throwing from one side to the other then going so high in the air that she couldn't tell what was happening.

"Such speed!" Yamucha gasped.

"I can barely keep up!" Tenshinhan's eyes were wide.

Kagome had to agree with them. She was getting dizzy just from watching the two flit back and forth. Then the pair appeared behind the group dodging and blocking attacks. The group watched in awe at the speed and then the pair was gone just as fast as they had appeared. They were in the air, locked in a power grip when Goku threw Cell up higher and then elbowed him back towards the ring.

Cell caught himself as Goku flew back down to the ring where their throws and kicks got faster and the energy rose greatly. Cell kicked at Goku's head, who ducked and threw his arms up, before Cell began throwing repeated punches pushing Goku's towards the edge of the ring.

"Goku! This is bad! The edge of the ring!" Kuririn watched in desperation.

"Cell's gone on the offensive!" Trunks pointed out.

"Why?" Everyone looked at Gohan. "Why isn't father getting serious?"

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

Goku's feet hit the edge and Cell reared his arm back to throw the ending punch, but his arm went through a ghostly Goku and he was left staring at Kuririn, Gohan, and Kagome. "Glad you could make it woman. I will thoroughly enjoy playing with you." He smirked before looking behind him at the reappeared Goku and flew at him with such speed; he knocked into Goku pushing him towards the other edge. Goku pressed back and then let himself fall back to the concrete, catching himself with his arms and kicking up at Cell's chest thrusting him into the air.

Goku charged at him and pressed his hands together. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Light exploded from Goku's hands aimed towards Cell. Cell knocked it to the side easily, but was caught off guard when Goku appeared behind him and hit him in the back. Cell cried out, but quickly turned and punched Goku. Goku was thrust back and before he could do anything, Cell was above him and slammed him back towards the ground. Goku flipped back up right before he crashed into the ring, but left some major cracks in the concrete arena.

Cell grinned as he landed in front of Goku. "Well, I suppose that was a good enough warm-up."

Goku smirked back at him. "Yep."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Looks like they're going to really get down to business now." Kuririn tensed. They heard Mister Satan and his crew freaking out on the other side.

Goku's face became hard as he drew up his hands and focused his ki. Golden light and energy exploded all around him. Sparks of light and energy crackled around Goku before it exploded and sent the wind whirl whiling.

Kagome raised her arm up over the face and saw everyone else do the same, trying to stand their ground. She heard screams come from the other side of the ring and saw that Mister Satan and his posse had been blown back. The wind finally died down and revealed a more golden lighted Goku.

Cell raised his hands and grunted as he raised his own ki and soon it exploded just like Goku's. The wind became more unbearable than the first time and the Z Warriors and Kagome began to be pushed back. Kagome noticed that Gohan was the only one who was able to hold firm and he kept a tight grip on her hand making sure she wasn't flung back from the force.

The wind calmed once more and everyone saw that Cell was glowing just like Goku. The Super Saiyan walked towards Cell and stopped right in front of him. "Now?" Cell tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Absolutely." Goku slammed his fist into Cell's stomach, charged with more power than before. Cell bent over and clutched his gut while Goku took the chance to elbow him in the back and then kick him in the air. He appeared behind Cell and pounded him back to the ground. Cell bounced off the ring back into the air and caught himself. A small line of blood trickled from Cell's mouth. "Yes! This is what I wanted!" He smiled almost gleefully. "Since our powers are almost equal, it shall make this quite interesting."

Goku narrowed his eyes, but smiled too. "Yeah, I think so."

'So this is Kakarrot's true power?' Vegeta shook at the scene before him.

"Goku-san is amazing!" Trunks' eyes were wide.

"Yeah, his ki is awesome. He's most definitely been working at it." Kuririn agreed. His bet was definitely on his best friend.

"Why is everyone so surprised? Yeah, his ki is incredible, but still…" Gohan muttered, wondering to himself. Kagome looked down at the little boy, questioning his words in her head. What did he mean?

The group watched as the opponents exchanged throws and kicks more intense than before. Their speed had increased greatly and now they were disappearing and reappearing before the other could land an attack. Kagome would cringe when Goku would get hit, but didn't fear for long because Goku would give one right back to Cell.

The 'Mister Satan Posse' had moved to their side of the ring, probably thinking they were safer there. "Did you get all of that?" The announcer questioned the camera man.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I could capture something moving that fast!" He snorted.

Cell's back faced Goku, but he didn't let his guard down. 'One wrong move and I'm a goner. This guy's skill is exceptional!' Goku was surprised when he heard Cell begin to chuckle and then it turned into full blown laughter.

Cell turned around. "I have something special for you." He beamed. Cell crossed his arms in front of his face and concentrated his powers. His image split and three more of him appeared. The four Cells flew at Goku.

"Already using your final moves?" Goku deflected and blocked all of the attacks. One landed a punch, but he quickly gave another Cell a swift kick to the face and knocked it back while the others advanced.

"How is that even fair?" Kagome glared towards the ring.

"That's one of Tenshinhan's techniques." Kuririn told her. "Just like the one he used on the island before he devoured Android 18."

"He has all of our cells inside him. He could use anyone's attack. Even the Kamehameha." Trunks explained further.

"He doesn't have the girl's cells." Piccolo spoke up from behind them. Everyone blinked at him. "Plus, he doesn't know about your little jewel."

"You're like our back-up plan, Kagome!" Kuririn sounded too giddy.

"We knew this already, didn't we?" She bit her lip and turned back towards the fight.

"But now that Cell has divided himself up, he should be weaker!" Tenshinhan burst out. How dare this creature use his cells!

"His speed and attacks aren't any different than when he was one, are they?" Yamucha questioned, not seeing this supposed weakness.

"Son Goku has more strength than any of them." Android 16 had been quiet until this point.

All four Cells put fingers up towards their foreheads. "Are you aware of my power now?" They all smirked. Their hands flicked towards Goku and used Piccolo's special Makankosappo attack. Goku flew off before it hit and all four Cells followed in pursuit. Slamming to a stop in the air, Goku hit the one right behind him and then the other three. All of the Cells rammed into the ring and became one once more. "Get yourself together, Cell." Goku called out to him from the air.

Kagome clasped her hands together waiting for the verdict while all the other guys cheered. She heard Vegeta scoff. "If you all weren't busy celebrating, you would sense that Cell hasn't lost any ki."

Cell's eyes snapped opened and he jumped up. Shoving his palm out, a disc of light form and flew towards Goku. Goku easily evaded it, but had to dodge another one headed his way, but this one kept following him. Cell made all of the necessary hand movements to keep the disc following Goku. Goku flew around the ring just to escape it. 'This is Freeza's attack!'

"The cell from Freeza is telling me that you're trying to lure it back to me and dodge at the last second. But that's not gonna happen!" Cell created another disc and sent it flying towards Goku.

Goku screeched to a halt with wide eyes. And then it appeared as if the disc went through him followed by the disc that came up behind him.

"Goku!" Kagome screamed and ran closer to the ring. She watched as Cell turned around and flung another disc towards the other direction where Goku hung in the air. But this disc went through him as well. 'This is what happened earlier!'

"You can't beat me using other people's attacks!" Goku called out from the right side of the ring.

"If you say so, then I'll make this one the last one." Cell laughed and focused all of his ki, raising it to the maximum level. Pressing his palms together and took up a familiar stance. Drawing his arms back, he began the familiar spell. "Ka…me…"

The group gasped and Kagome watched Goku's face grow more concerned than it had been since he's started fighting Cell. 'This…can't be good.'

"It's too dangerous! You can't put that kind of energy in a Kamehameha wave!" Goku screamed.

"Ha…me…" The light grew brighter in Cell's hands.

Gohan grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from the ring.

"He'll kill us all!" Vegeta gaped at the power.

"HAAAA!" The light exploded and Goku took off into the sky. Everyone ducked down, but Kagome scrambled to get back up.

"Goku!" She watched the light follow him, but thankfully he transported at the last second and reappeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back.

"But how! There was no way you could have escaped that!" Cell's eyes were wide. "You've done this before. How?" He demanded.

"Instantaneous Movement." Goku glared at Cell, not forgiving the blast that could have finished the Earth.

Cell smacked into Goku and they exchanged hits, but Cell had the upper hand this time. Going at Goku from the front and then the back, he disappeared leaving Goku to look around frantically. 'His speed…I can't even see him anymore!'

"I'm pretty sure of myself when it comes to my speed." Cell was behind Goku with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

The fight began again and Kagome found that this time she couldn't see them at all. The guys were even having a hard time and she saw that there was perspiration on all of them from just watching. The only one who seemed remotely calm was Gohan.

Kagome locked on Goku's ki and was able to sense at least what direction they were in. Not to mention the sound of them fighting was like tiny explosions all over the ring.

"Goku!" Kuririn cried out, snapping Kagome's attention his way.

"What! What's happening?" She looked at him frantically. Worry began to seep its way back into her.

"Cell's got the upper hand with his speed and is landing hits on Goku." Kuririn clenched his fists and focused his eyes back on the fight.

Goku finally fended the creature off and kicked him back up in the air. "Ha ha, I didn't think you would entertain me this much, Son Goku. Too bad all the fights won't be this good." They collided again and were invisible once more.

Kagome clutched her bow in her hands. When one landed a hit, their movements slowed and they became visible. The hits were becoming too frequent and soon they were floating in the air.

Cell was ecstatic. "This is fight is magnificent! It would be terrible for it to end because of an out-of-bounds rule so let's remove it."

"What do you mean? What do you intend to do?" Goku's eyes widened. Cell raised his hand. Then it clicked. "Everybody get away from the ring!" Goku screamed towards the groups on land.

Light flew from Cell's hand towards the ring. Gohan grabbed Kagome and flew off towards a ridge to the side where the guys followed him. Android 16 flew off to save the Mister Satan Posse. They all ducked before the explosion blew the ground and all that was left was a gaping hole.

They heard the fight continue before the smoke cleared and when the group was finally able to get back up, Kagome saw Goku fly way up in the air.

"He's way up there! What's he gonna do?" Kuririn raised a hand above his eyes and tried to peer closer. They all flinched when Goku smacked the ends of his palms together.

"He's going to release a Kamehameha wave at full power…" Piccolo couldn't believe it.

"He'll blow away the Earth!" Trunks gaped.

Goku vanished and then quickly reappeared in front of Cell and blew the Kamehameha right at Cell's face. Light filled the area and blinded everyone. When the light died, Kagome spotted Goku breathing hard and standing over the bloody lower half of Cell.

"H-he did it…" Trunks started.

"He beat Cell!" Yamucha and Tenshinhan cheered, but stopped when they noticed everyone still seemed grim.

Goku found it hard to catch his breath. He'd used too much power in that attack. Standing over the only half of Cell's body that was left, he wondered. 'Even with his body in this condition, he still has a great deal of ki left…'

"Be careful, Goku!" Kuririn called out to the Super Saiyan. "He'll just regenerate!"

"Regeneration?" Goku muttered and then gasped when Cell's lower half hopped up and began to tremble. A head, shoulders, arms, and torso burst from the quivering body. Cell stretched his body and chuckled.

"Piccolo's cells at work, huh? And I thought I had won fairly." Goku got back on guard. "But you've lost quite a bit of energy."

"The same goes for you. Make sure you don't waste your energy on such futile attacks." Cell smirked.

They both powered back up and Goku charged at Cell. Sweeping past Cell, Goku went to kick out his leg, but was stopped by a throw to the face. They threw, kicked, and dodged repeatedly. Kagome had never seen movements so fast. Not even Inuyasha or Sesshomaru had that kind of speed.

The ground began to shake from their power and large rocks surrounding them suffered blows from the force of powers without even being touched. The duo ended up back in the air before separating and tried to catch their breath.

"Is it too much for you Goku?" Cell teased the Saiyan. Goku growled and flew at the android, but Cell upper cut him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Flinging him back towards the ground, Goku smashed into some craggy rock. Goku screamed and blasted his power, disintegrating the rock behind him. Raising his hands, ki blasts exploded repeatedly and crashed into Cell.

The group watched as Goku emitted hundreds of ki blasts that hit Cell. Cell was being slowly forced back.

"He's doing it!" Yamucha tried it once again. "He's beating Cell!"

Kuririn nodded eagerly. "Come on, Goku!"

Cell yelled and purple light burst and crackled around him. The light encircled him and grew larger, fending off Goku's attacks.

'He raised a barrier!' Kagome glanced back at Goku who had ceased his offense and was breathing harder than he was earlier.

'I took on more damage than I thought…' But still a smile crossed Cell's face. "Your energy seems to have dropped low, Goku. Perhaps you should have a senzu bean."

"This is our chance! We can give Goku a senzu bean and then all go after Cell!" Trunks blurted out excitedly. He looked to Kuririn for help, but the bald fighter didn't relent.

"Be quiet, Trunks!" Vegeta commanded. "Where is your Saiyan pride? Kakarrot would rather die than win that way." He narrowed his eyes at his son. "He isn't fighting for the Earth right now…"

"But, at this rate…" Trunks stared at his father disbelievingly.

"He'll be done in, that's for certain." The Saiyan prince looked back towards the two opponents.

Kagome stopped breathing. Maybe she could convince him? Pride be damned. She shook her head at herself. She told him that she trusted him. 'No, Goku said he wasn't powerful enough. He won't be the one to defeat Cell.' She glanced towards Gohan beside her who stared at his father with a look of worry and question.

"It's infuriating to admit it, but even as hard as I trained this time, even I couldn't top Kakarrot." Vegeta seethed. "But Cell has stayed at least two steps ahead of him."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Trunks demanded, fear for his friends and the planet overtaking him. "Just watch in silence?"

"You said so yourself that Kakarrot has some strategy. We'll have to count on that." Vegeta snapped back.

"What's wrong, Goku? Is your pride keeping you from taking a senzu?" Cell mocked him. "I've lost a substantial amount of energy. If you reach full power, then the possibility of you winning, although it may be slim, would increase."

But Goku only smiled and powered down, earning confusion from the group. "I give up."

Shock rang across the area and eyes widened. Even Cell was flabbergasted. Kagome looked down, being the only one who knew what it meant. Piccolo didn't miss her reaction.

"What is he thinking?" The Namekian demanded. Kagome didn't answer and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Why would Goku just surrender?" Kuririn didn't understand. Goku had to be the only one who could defeat Cell.

"I've learned how strong you are Cell. I'm giving up." Goku stilled smiled, knowing everyone was probably freaking out. Hell, even Cell looked spooked.

"Are you really thinking of ending this fight?" Cell glared at him.

"That's right. I lost." Goku shrugged.

"Do you know what those words mean?" Cell tilted his head wondering if he knocked the Saiyan's brain too loose. But Goku only nodded. "Then that means if there is no one left to fight in the Cell games that every single human and the planet will be destroyed."

"It's not as though there's not anyone left to fight, right?" Goku replied breezily.

"It's the same difference." Cell looked towards the ridge where the group stood. "Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo are inferior to you no matter how much they've trained. They are no match."

"Well then, can I pick the next person to fight?" The Super Saiyan offered. "The Cell Games will probably end after this next person. If he loses, then there really is no one that can beat you." 'Except maybe Kagome, but I'm not about to reveal that.' But Goku kept smiling. "I'm completely convinced he will defeat you. That's why I'm giving up and leaving it to him."

"Which means that he's stronger than you _and_ stronger than me?" Cell felt like Goku was trying to mock him. "That's ridiculous! There's no one stronger than me!"

"Yeah, there is." Goku raised his voice.

"Then let's hear the name of this supposed person." Cell countered becoming tired of the games Goku was trying to play.

Goku turned towards the group and gave a thumbs up towards Gohan and Kagome. "It's your turn, Gohan!"

"EH?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

IK91: Holy crap! I did not think this chapter was going to end! UGH! So much action and I feel as though I repeated myself over and over, but basically that's what happens in the episodes! Everything pretty much came from episodes 175-181. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. (And I am so glad for it to be over!)

This is not really where I wanted to end it, but I didn't think it took four episodes for Goku to fight and surrender to Cell. I'm really hoping the next chapter won't be this long but the fight scenes take so long to explain and so much happens so I don't know. The next chapter will focus on Gohan's fight and Kagome may get mixed in as well.

Also, due to a repost of 's rule, I will probably go back and edit the lemon for this site for fear of the story getting deleted. But I'm hoping to get Hurricane Venus onto MediaMiner! I'll let you know when and if that happens.

Review and stay tuned!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

(Written October 28, 31 & November 5, 2012)

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"What is Goku talking about?" Kuririn balked. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock.

"Has he lost his mind? He's going to send his own son to his death?" Piccolo clenched his fists and glared at Kagome. "You knew about this?"

Kagome flinched from his tone but slowly nodded her head, not daring to look at any of them.

Goku flew over towards them landing on the cliff where they stood. "You can do it, right Gohan?"

"You want me to fight Cell?" Gohan looked up at his father with surprise.

"You must be joking. Little Gohan to fight me?" Cell crossed his arms as he hovered in the air.

"Goku! Get a grip! How can you expect him to do this?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes at his long time friend. "His strength has increased remarkably, but you're asking him to take on someone who you didn't even stand a chance against!"

"He has an unbelievable strength even greater than we thought. He's been fighting alongside us since he was little. Even I wasn't that strong when I was his age." Goku explained.

"Even so…as a Super Saiyan…to fight Cell?" Kuririn agreed with Piccolo on this one.

"During our time in the Chamber of Spirit and Time, a dormant power that lied deep inside him began to awaken. But we'll ask him…" Goku leaned down and looked at Gohan in the face. "Well, Gohan? Was our fight too much for you?" Goku already knew his son's answer.

"Well…no, but neither of you were using your full strength were you?" Gohan thought his father had been holding back since the start.

Goku grinned. "I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my best." He tilted his head and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "So, to you it looked like I wasn't really trying?"

Gohan looked down and slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah…"

"Is that true Gohan?" Piccolo looked stunned. Gohan nodded his head again.

"Alright, Gohan!" Goku squeezed his son's shoulder. "Go get him! Bring peace to the world. You wanted to be scientist right?"

Gohan smiled. "I will do my best!" He took off his cape and flew to where Cell was.

"Goku, this is cra-" Piccolo started, but Kagome cut him off.

"It's fine if you don't want to believe in his power right now. We'll be here if anything happens right?" _I'm here_. Kagome didn't look at any of them, but went to stand by Goku as they watched the scene below.

"Kuririn! Do you have any more senzu beans?" Goku asked the bald fighter who was still staring at him with a shocked look.

"Y-yeah!" Kuririn fumbled around in his pockets until his hand found what he was looking for. He produced a small green bean and tossed it to Goku.

Goku caught it and then turned towards Cell. "Cell!" He threw the senzu bean towards the green creature, astounding everyone around him. Even Kagome was surprised. "That's a senzu. Eat it."

The group threw 'whats' and 'whys' at the Super Saiyan who had shocked them too much in the past five minutes. "Cell's tired. It wouldn't be a fair fight." He shrugged at them.

"Who cares about _fair_?!" Yamucha finally spoke up. Here they were, close to death again.

Cell had already consumed the bean and was powering up. "Always the hero, but always the fool." He chuckled. "You've yet to realize that this will cause your doom." His ki flared and Cell laughed more. "These beans are good."

Gohan glared up at Cell from where he stood. Concentrating his ki, his power spiked and then golden light exploded from his body and filled up the area. Strong winds knocked everyone back as debris flew all around them. Cell was pushed back a bit and his eyes widened from the child's power.

"That's Gohan? Gentle little Gohan?" Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes.

'How did that kid get such power?' Vegeta shook with rage and shock.

"Perhaps Son Goku wasn't lying after all." Cell righted himself in the air. "However I will kill you before you can land one hit." Cell flew at Gohan throwing kicks and punches, but Gohan evaded each attack.

"Quick one aren't you? Take a gander at my real speed." Cell grinned as he lunged at Gohan once more. Gohan dried to dodge, but Cell quickly grabbed hold of him and smacked his skull into Gohan's. Gohan's head snapped back and the spot where Cell's hit began to bleed. Cell reared his hand back and began to punch Gohan's face repeatedly before tossing him away and shooting a ki blast at him.

Gohan flew back until his body collided with some craggy rock, the impact making the rock crumble around him and buried his body. Cell smirked. "I may have overdone it…"

Kagome glanced at Goku, worry seeping into her bones. What if this didn't work?

"You were wrong, Goku. We warned you!" Piccolo yelled, feeling angrier than he'd ever been. "You killed Gohan!"

Goku just smiled and shook his head. "You still feel Gohan's ki, right?"

Cell turned to where the others stood. "Enough of this foolishness, Goku! Eat a senzu and fight me again!"

"Stupid!" Goku called back to him. "Look behind you!"

Sure enough, Gohan had emerged from the rock and was started towards Cell. "Well, well…you're stronger than I thought."

Gohan shook his head. "Let's not do this. I don't wanna fight. I don't like to fight like dad does. I don't wanna kill people. Even someone as bad as you…"

Cell snickered. "So, you don't like to fight. But what's this about not wanting to kill me? You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it."

Gohan glared at the creature. "I'm starting to understand why father said only I can defeat you. Because when I was little, if I got mad…I would lose control and go crazy. And that's what they're counting on." He stated grimly.

"Haha! Did you think that if you told me that that I would not want to fight anymore?" Cell stared at the young Saiyan gleefully. "Now I want to see you mad!" He flung his fist at Gohan and began landing hits left and right. Gohan didn't even have time to block.

Kagome didn't want to watch anymore. How long would it take before Gohan 'lost it'? Just as she was going to look away, Goku poked her in the arm. "Look." Gohan had gone on the offensive and knocked Cell on his ass.

Cell wiped some blood off of his lower lip and smiled. "I'll find your anger one way or another." Sticking his finger out, he shot a laser-like blast at Gohan who bent back and evaded it. He continued with the same attack, Gohan jumping and dodging as fast as he could. While Gohan jumped to the side to escape another blast, Cell took the chance and rushed at the mini Saiyan. Taking Gohan by surprise, Cell locked his arms around him and squeezed.

"It hurts, right? You don't want to die do you?" Cell laughed, relishing the screams emitting from Gohan as he squeezed the small Saiyan tighter.

"I can't stand this!" Piccolo growled from behind Goku and Kagome. "No matter what you say, I'm going to help Gohan!"

"You don't stand a chance Piccolo!" Goku yelled back at the Namekian, Gohan's screams still reaching their ears. "Just wait a little longer!"

"Wait for what?!" Piccolo retorted. "For Gohan to die?"

"For him to get mad!" Goku grit his teeth. "Our only hope to defeat Cell right now is Gohan's ang-" Goku looked beside him. "Kagome!" He snapped at her.

"That's a lie and you know it, Goku!" Kagome had drawn her bow and had an arrow notched. Gohan's screams rang in her ears. "Why should Gohan have to suffer when there is another way?"

"Gohan doesn't have the stomach for fighting like you do, Son! Did you even talk to him about this plan?" Piccolo asked his voice laced with resentment.

Goku blanched and looked down.

"Do you know what he's thinking right now? Not about how mad he should be…" Piccolo shook his head. "But 'why isn't my dad helping me when I'm in such pain?'"

Goku's eyes widened.

"No matter how strong he is, he's still a child!" Piccolo shed his cape, readying himself to go fight. Kagome pulled her arrow back farther.

"Kuririn! Give me a senzu!" Goku hollered at his fellow Z fighter.

Kagome let her arrow fly towards Cell. Seeing a spark of pink light out of the corner of his eye, Cell dropped Gohan and jumped out of the way. Kagome cursed and drew another arrow.

"If your own pain and fear for your life won't make you angry, I guess I'll ask your friends for some help." Cell cackled as he flew towards the group.

"No!" Gohan cried out as he tried to get up. "Stop it!"

Cell swooped in front of Kuririn and swiped the senzu beans from his grasp. Kuririn yelped, not even noticing that Cell had taken the beans. Cell whizzed by the small fighter, flew at Goku and Kagome, only to knock Goku back quick enough to grab Kagome by the neck. Cell landed back down in front of Gohan and smirked.

He held Kagome and the beans out in front of him. "Well, child…what's it going to be? The beans that can re-energize your father so he can fight me once more or this disgusting human? She's already angered me once so I will enjoy killing her." Cell game Kagome's neck a squeeze.

"I can't control it that's why I can't do it! Leave her alone!" Gohan began to run towards them. "Kagome-san!"

"Y-you grabbed the wrong person…" Kagome choked out. Lifting her arms, she grasped Cell's wrist with both of her hands. Pink light exploded from her body, Cell's wrist to the tips of his fingers disintegrated from where Kagome touched him, and he was blown backwards. Kagome dropped to the ground, but readied her bow by notching another arrow.

"What are you!" Cell growled at her, his hand regenerating as he stared at her. But his anger was short lived when Android 16 jumped on his back and locked him in a tight grip.

"Forgive me for sacrificing all of you, but I'm going to blow myself up along with Cell!" Android 16 squeezed Cell harder.

"What's he talking about?" Kagome asked as Gohan finally reached her, but Gohan just shrugged.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" Gohan looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine for now." She told him softly and then tuned into the others conversation.

"Dr. Briefs found the bomb and took it out because it was too dangerous!" Kuririn shouted at them.

Cell grinned at the android on his back. "Too bad. A bomb wouldn't kill me anyway." Cell maneuvered his hand slightly and then shot a ki blast at Android 16. The blast tore through him and ripped his body apart. Parts of his body flew everywhere, but his head landed near Cell's feet and he kicked it away. "A failure of Dr. Gero."

Cell turned to the guys on the cliff and counted them. "Seven. It's your turn." Then he looked at Kagome. "Plus one." Cell took a stance and concentrated his energy. The tip of his tail expanded and eight little creatures popped out.

"What are those?" Kagome backed up a little, pushing Gohan behind her.

"Go Cell Juniors! Get them all except Gohan." Cell commanded them. "Hurt them, kill them, I don't care."

The Cell Juniors took off towards the cliff screeching in delight. One strayed and went back in Kagome's direction. She saw it coming and took off away from Gohan. "Get out of here Gohan!" But Gohan stood transfixed as he watched the guys on the cliff fight the mini Cells.

The Cell Junior closed in on her and Kagome came to a halt in enough time to shoot an arrow at it. The spiritual power from the arrow tore through its body and ripped it apart. Miffed now, Cell shot eight more Cell Juniors out of his tail and pointed them towards Kagome. She was already shooting arrows towards the cliff at the mini Cell's attacking the group.

Her arrows hit the creatures that had broken Yamucha's arm and knocked Kuririn to the ground, but the others evaded Kagome's attack. By the time Kagome noticed the new Cell Juniors, they were already on her. One knocked her off her feet, her head taking a blow as she hit the ground. Her bow flew out of her hand. Another Junior cackled and picked up her bow only to snap it in half. A third Junior yanked her quiver off her back and handed out the remaining arrows to the others as they all laughed manically. Kagome moved onto her hands and knees attempting to get up when they came at her with the intent to spear her apparently. Pink light flowed from Kagome's body as a barrier erupted from within her. The light touched the Cell Juniors only to make them dissolve minus one that escaped quickly enough.

The battles on the cliff had ceased when the pink light had flooded the area. Everyone had stopped to stare at the power that had come from the small priestess. Even Cell was shocked.

"Kagome did that?" Kuririn grunted as he stood up from where he had been knocked down.

"What power…" Piccolo stared at the scene. Why hadn't they gone with her at first instead of Gohan?

"Kagome…" Goku looked down at the priestess and his son who stood several feet away from the woman who had attempted to save him.

Cell snapped out of his reverie. He would get Gohan's anger one way or another! "What are you doing! Kill them all!" He spat at his children.

When the action started back up as the Cell Juniors moved in on the guys again, Goku noticed movement down where Kagome and Gohan were. The one creature that had escaped. "Kagome! Look out!" The Cell Junior that was attacking him earlier swung at him, but Goku knocked him back and it smashed into the ground with a sickening thud. But it was too late. "Gohan!"

Kagome had tried to get up, her barrier already depleted, but her head was pounding where it smacked the ground. She heard Goku faintly shouting and her vision was swimming. She didn't even notice the ki of the Cell Junior. The Cell Junior took the arrow it had in its hand from earlier and stabbed it into Kagome's back. She screamed out and then darkness flooded her vision.

Gohan could only watch in horror. The Cell Junior looked at him with a wicked smile as it twisted the arrow in Kagome's back. When Kagome made no movement, something inside of Gohan cracked and his enraged scream filled the area as the familiar golden light exploded around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

IK91: This is not where I wanted to stop this chapter but if I hadn't then it would have gone on and on like the last chapter.

I know it's been awhile since I've written. And I could come up with excuses and excuses (and there are some like I got my wisdom teeth out and one of my jobs is changing a little) but that would, you know, be me just making excuses.

But I digress. I only foresee two chapters left to this story! (And possibly an epilogue). You guys don't even know how happy I will be for it to be over. It was supposed to have been done over a year ago. And it's not that I don't like writing, but it takes forever and it's hard to find the time to sit down and think and process. I can do ideas and play them out better in my head.

Anywayysss…review and stay tuned!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

(Written on January 13, February 4, and March 3, 2013)

_Rated R/M: For language, sexuality, and crude/violent images._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Both belong to their rightful owners and respective copyrights.

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

By the time the light dissipated in the area, Gohan had powered up and was glaring at Cell. Cell looked at the child in shock wondering where this sudden outburst of power had come from. Apparently, it was true that becoming upset would unlock his true powers. Slowly, Cell smirked.

Rage surged within Gohan. Squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists, he tried to calm down but it was no use. Death. So many had died and now one more. One that had hit close to home. Gohan sank to his knees beside the priestess.

Kagome hadn't been with them long. Granted that it had only been a few weeks, but she had still become really important to him. Recent memories flashed through his mind and he shook his head furiously. Rearing his head back, another scream erupted from his throat and his power surged again. Snapping his head back to look at the green creature, Gohan's anger grew and grew until he found himself in front of Cell.

Swiping the bag of Senzu beans from Cell so fast that the android didn't know what had happened, Gohan threw them towards the cliff. Trunks moved in and caught them already knowing what do to. He gave one to all the guys who had been injured pretty heavily by the Cell Juniors. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku were finishing off the last of the juniors when Goku saw what Trunks was doing.

"Trunks! Are there any left?" The Super Saiyan flew over to the teenager.

Trunks reached into the bag. "Just one…" He handed it over to the older Saiyan. "Are you going to fight, Goku-san?"

"No, I've gotta get to Kagome." He looked to where her body lay near the area where Gohan and Cell were fighting.

"But she's-…"

"She's not dead!" Goku lashed out. "She can't be…" Not after all they had been through. Not after she came to this world just to help.

Piccolo came up behind them. "I can still feel her ki…it's very faint though." That was all Goku needed to hear and he was gone.

"We need to get farther away. Their power will blow everyone away." Trunks told them. Not a second later, Cell let his own power surge and the wind picked up immensely blowing everyone down.

Cell cackled. "Now you see my true power!"

Gohan's eyes were still narrowed. "Big whoop." Cell growled and flew at the child. There was no way he would let this kid make a mockery of him. He was the strongest in the universe and the young Saiyan would regret thinking he would be defeated so easily.

Cell punched Gohan so hard that his neck snapped to the side. Gohan just turned his head back to look at the android as if he hadn't even been hit. The smirk that Cell had on his face slowly faded.

Cell reared his hand back again, but Gohan blocked the attack this time. Gohan sent his own fist into Cell's stomach who grunted and doubled over in pain. Cell was becoming furious and swiped his hand out but Gohan dodged and brought his fist under Cell's nose knocking his head back. Cell flipped backwards away from the kid. Purple blood began to pour from the creature's nose and he looked on in shock. "H-how…from just a couple of hits?"

The group had found an area to watch from and was all surprised to see how well Gohan was doing against Cell. Piccolo and Vegeta were astounded that little Gohan had such power.

"I didn't want to believe Goku, but maybe Gohan will defeat Cell after all." Sweat dripped from Piccolo's forehead.

Vegeta grit his teeth. How did that kid get such power? Why was everyone always surpassing him?

"Gohan has always been a strange kid." Kuririn muttered.

"You little bastard!" ground out Cell. Gohan said nothing as he stalked towards the monster. The android kicked out, but Gohan blocked the attack with his arm as he did before. Gohan's power flared and he jumped and kicked Cell in the face, knocking him several feet away.

Cell crumpled to the ground. Gohan was already walking towards Cell again. The green creature jumped up almost afraid. There was none stronger than he, but this little brat was actually beating him. "I won't lose..." he mumbled. Cell flew into the air and poised his hands for the Kamehameha.

0

Was it over?

She didn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything. So, either somehow she'd lost her hearing and vision or…she was dead.

What was going on? What had happened? Did they defeat Cell? Was everyone still alive? Goku? Gohan?

Kagome tried to feel anything. Sense something. All she remembered was fending off the Cell Juniors. Then a stab of pain. A child's scream.

_Kagome_.

She looked. "Midoriko! Where have you been?"

_You have not needed me. You were well trained. But now…_

Kagome blanched. Midoriko looked slightly distressed. "Wait...I can see! I'm not blind or dead." She was in the familiar darkness, but to the right she could see a bright light.

The older priestess's face faltered. _You're close. But it's not your time. You know that. Much is going on. I fear that things will get out of hand and little Gohan will not defeat Cell._

"Gohan's okay?" Relief flooded through her. But…"What do you mean 'get out of hand'?"

_The child is blinded by rage. You must go back. There is only one way to defeat that creature._ Midoriko was fading.

"But wait! How do I go back?" Kagome began to panic. She had to help everyone.

_He's coming for you…_

When Kagome blinked, she was looking into a pair of blue eyes that looked back with worry.

"Goku…" She gave him a soft smile. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. She thought he was trembling. "How did…?"

"A senzu bean. I thought you were…" but he shook his head and pulled them up so they were standing.

"Gohan! Is he okay? Midoriko told me-" but Kagome was cut off as Goku's name was hollered from where the group had relocated. When they looked, Kuririn was pointing to where Gohan and Cell were. Cell was in the air readying a Kamehameha wave. "He'll blow away the planet…"

"What! Why?" Kagome looked at Goku frantically.

"Because he's realized that Gohan is stronger than him." Goku grabbed her and flew them towards the group.

"Kagome-san! You're alright!" Kuririn and Trunks ran over to the duo. "But Goku…"

"I know!" The older Saiyan clenched his fists.

"A full powered Kamehameha wave! Dodge and the Earth will be blown to smithereens! You'll have to take it head on!" Cell cooed, delighted that he would beat the Saiyan brat. Gohan just stared at him the same narrowed look.

"He's going to really do it!" Kuririn's eyes were wide. Kagome looked at the scene. What had Midoriko been talking about? Was this it?

Cell fired the attack and everyone looked on in fear. "It's…all over." Vegeta couldn't believe it.

Gohan looked at the oncoming wave. Raising his head a little, he called out. "Kame…hame.." And when the light came closer, he screamed. "HA!" Light blasted from his now raised hands and met Cell's own Kamehameha. It overtook the creature's attack and blew through Cell and the Earth's hemisphere. The group had to duck down from the power of the attack. Goku covered Kagome with his body as rocks and debris flew by.

When the light died down, Cell was still floating in the air beaten and battered. Both of his legs and an arm were missing and blood dripped down in streams. His eyes were wide and he looked on in fear and anger. Gohan cracked a smile and chuckled.

"That brat fired an even bigger Kamehameha." Vegeta stared in shock.

Kagome wasn't even paying attention to that. Gohan was…laughing. "He's..laughing." Kagome ran to the edge of the cliff to stare at the child. Innocent little Gohan was laughing at such a scene. Laughing because he was killing. A chill ran through the priestess. This is what Midoriko meant. Goku joined Kagome where she stood at the edge.

"Gohan! What are you doing! Finish it!" Goku had noticed what Kagome had as well. The child glanced at them.

"Already?" Gohan chuckled more. "He deserves to suffer more." His power still sizzled around him, his body still glowing in the golden light.

"What…did you say?" What had become of his son?

"Gohan…" Kagome whimpered. Had they made him do this? Become this?

"What's come over him?" Piccolo asked from behind them, shocked that Gohan had such a cold attitude. But neither had heard him.

Goku growled. "You're the only one who can finish this, Gohan! Do it now!"

Cell was regenerating while they screamed at the young Saiyan. He had never felt such anger. Panting as the last of his body came together, he glared at Gohan. "You're…DEAD!" He screamed and power surged around him as his body became bigger and bulkier.

Cell flew at Gohan throwing kicks and punches, but Gohan easily evaded them all. Cell's new size had slowed him down greatly and Gohan smirked. He kneed Cell in the side of the head and then twirled and back kicked him in the stomach. Cell groaned and was knocked back. His eyes went crazy and vomit began to pour from his mouth. Along with the vomit emerged a figure, his mouth pulling apart as it fell to the ground.

"He…he spit up Android 18." Kuririn balked. They all watched as Cell changed back to his last form.

"Pfft. Guess that does it for you." Gohan smiled. Cell growled and grunted unable to accept this. How did a mere kid do this to him?

"It's not over…I won't be beaten like this!" Grunting more, he strained his body and it began to triple in size. He grew until he was the size of at least three elephants. He towered over Gohan and grinned at him.

Cell cackled. "I will self destruct in sixty seconds! It may mean my end, but you'll all die too!" He looked at the tiny Saiyan. "The whole Earth will be gone."

The whole group gasped and the glee from Gohan's face was gone.

"It's too late for anything now! I couldn't stop if I wanted to!" Cell laughed at them.

"I won't let you do this!" Gohan yelled, poised to dispose of the android.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any direct hits and I will explode on contact." Cell felt so joyous. "Thirty more seconds!"

"What do we do?" Kuririn was becoming hysteric. "We have to do something!"

Piccolo scoffed. "There's nothing to be done. We're finished."

Kagome looked over at Goku. She reached towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said soft enough for her to hear. He turned back towards them. "Sorry guys." Goku vanished.

"Wait…what?" Kagome looked at the others. "What does he mean? What's going on?" But no one knew what he was up to.

Gohan fell to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground. He should have listened to the others and finished Cell off when he had the chance, but now…

"Twenty seconds!" Cell threw his fat arms up in the air.

Goku appeared in front of Cell.

"Goku!" The group called out.

Kagome felt more fear grip her heart than when Cell just said he was going to explode. Goku couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this.

"Did he tell you anything about another plan, Kagome?" Kuririn asked the priestess. When he got no response, he turned to look and she was gone too. "Kagome!"

Cell was outraged by Goku's appearance.

"You did well, Gohan." Goku put his hand on Cell's belly and his other hand to his forehead with the familiar pose to transport. "I'm very proud of you."

"Father…" Gohan looked up at him in shock.

"Ten more seconds!" Cell called out. They wouldn't even finish their sentiments in enough time.

"Father, don't!" Gohan cried out.

_Ten…_

Kagome wasn't sure she was going to make it.

_Nine…_

It couldn't end this way.

_Eight…_

It wouldn't end this way!

_Seven…_

All of the lives sacrificed…

_Six…_

All of their friends' lives…everyone that mattered…the Earth…

_Five…_

They couldn't die. They all still had to live out their lives.

_Four…_

They had just told each other how they felt!

_Three…_

She didn't want to be alone.

_Two…_

She loved him.

_One…_

She loved them all.

…..

Her arms wrapped around Goku's waist as heat and light exploded throughout the area.

Silence followed.

When Gohan opened his eyes Cell, Goku, and Kagome were gone.

0

IK91: Yes, I know, it's been forever. I actually sat my ass down and forced myself to write today.

And there are actual excuses this time. Things are not going great with my dad right now. Back in November they found a mass on his liver and apparently these doctors don't know what the hell they are doing because at first it was cancer, then it wasn't, then it was again, and now apparently it's not AND it's just complicated and long and I don't want to delve into it. But this past week, he was labeled undiagnosed.

I also did not want to write because people keep asking me if when I finish this story if they can continue it. Like…really? NO, NO, NO, NO! Come up with your ideas and your own story! It's easy, not hard at all.

And even if someone says 'Fuck you' and still tries to continue it or you know, take my story and "tweak" every other word, that is still a form of plagiarism. And there is a chance that one day I may feel all Kagome/Goku-y one day and continue it. But as of right now, there is one chapter (and possibly an epilogue). So, just…please.

Thanks.


	28. Note & Treat

July 12, 2014

**Note & a Treat**

IK91: Okay, so I'm laughing a little crazily right now because it has been over a year since I've updated this story. I'm really sorry for that, but if any of you have ever written a fanfiction you know that life just happens sometimes.

*And FFNET has that whole rule about author's note, but there's a treat after you read all of this!*

It's not that I forgot my story. There would be random times where I would think 'I need to finish my story' and then several months later…'I need to finish my story'. And then the day before yesterday I got on for the first time in a LONG LONG LONG time. Like…I haven't been on the site since I updated my last chapter. I saw that I was still getting reviews and I was so happy and then the guilt hit and I felt really bad, so I'm sorry to all of Hurricane Venus's fans and those that have patiently waited!

The excuses:

- I had writer's block for the last chapter because I had no idea what I want to happen or how to end it (still kinda don't).

- My sister had a baby in October. (Not sure if in one of my notes I told all that my sister had to move in with me and my parents back in '12.) So, I have a cute little niece that is around all the time and it's hard to concentrate with that sometimes. (BUT I'M STILL TRYING TO MOVE OUT! WAHHHH -another reason I haven't updated)

- I was busy catching up on my obsession with the KPOP world and my young adult novels because I am super behind on those.

- My job changed again and it got SUPER stressful to where I actually ended up having to quit my second job.

- Umm, has anyone else heard? HELLOOOO? SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL! OMFG AIHGJKBJUAGIUW!

And there's probably a ton of other excuses and whatnot.

And to those readers that sent out prayers to me and my family during that horrid time for my father…he's doing really well now! They never really did figure out what the spot on his liver was but luckily before they decided to do a big surgery, it had actually shrunk. He goes in for CTs every now and then. So thanks for the understanding during that time!

ANYWAY, if you've read this far, I just want you to know that I am going to work on the last chapter RIGHT NOW. I can't promise a date when it will be up, but I promise to work on it. I want there to be a last chapter and an epilogue and I probably won't post the last chapter until I finish the epilogue.

And I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but someday I hope to get to a Buu arc. Not after I finish this story though because there is a Inuyasha/Kagome story that I want to work on that I've literally had in my head for over four years. In fact, I was thinking about that story before I even started this one. Shew….

So, on to the treats!

The first one isn't really so much a treat as it is an explanation. I've had a lot of inquiries as to the title of the story: Hurricane Venus. If anyone actually read the author's notes at the bottom of some of the chapters when they were named after songs, they would remember some were sang by BoA. If you've seen Inuyasha, then I hope that you know who BoA is. If not, then she is the one who sang the fourth ending 'Every Heart'.

Anyways, she is a HUGE Korean pop star and when I started writing this story in 2011, she came out with the song Hurricane Venus. The song is comparing a woman's love to a hurricane. I felt as though Kagome came into the other's lives like a hurricane and 'Venus' often being referred to love, she was basically a love hurricane. (LOL!) She dropped into their lives and they welcomed her and she welcomed them. And if it doesn't make sense to you, that's fine because it makes sense to me. I thought about changing the name but it's too late in the game for that. Haha.

Okay, so the REAL treat is, and I hope you all appreciate this…I decided to put up the original outline for my story. It's not the complete outline because at some point I didn't need it anymore and the story strayed from it. I was reading it earlier and laughing because I feel some of it was really stupid. You'll get to see what stayed the same and what changed. To be honest, I loved some of the things that I dramatically changed.

And if you don't appreciate this…well, at least it's SOMETHING and I haven't completely abandoned the story!

If you've read this whole thing…haha…well thanks! It means a lot to me! :)

See you at the next update! Review and stay tuned!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hurricane Venus Outline**

Friday November 19, 2010.

-Right before (cell) shows up, the world is at peace.

-Goku & ChiChi is having marital problems. ChiChi doesn't want Goku fighting anymore and wants him to stay home. Maybe they got married too young? (18.) Goku's age is 26. -age will be off but he needs to be pretty young to be with Kagome- Goku is sad about the disagreement with ChiChi but knows that there is trouble brewing with Cell and knows he will have to beat him so decides not be discouraged for he still has his friends and Gohan and per his innocence and pure heart, it is easy for him to overcome.

Meanwhile, Kagome is inside the jewel, Inuyasha trying to rescue her. He finds her and when Kagome wishes the jewel to disappear so that there can be peace in the world, the jewel asks her 'what about other worlds?'

The jewel tells Kagome that she can use its powers to save other worlds and bring them to peace. Kagome does not know that there are other worlds or as the jewel will tell her that it is the same earth, only in a different dimension. Kagome makes the hard decision to leave her friends behind and save the other worlds.

She is transported to Kami's place while Goku and Gohan are in the hyperbolic time chamber. Everyone is on defense at a random person showing up. ( her school uniform is a dark navy skirt that stops at her knees and the regular sailor shirt with a dark navy bow. She is 18, last year of high school).

While Vegeta just wants to kill her, Trunks and Mister Popo step in and ask the questions. Where and why, la la.

Goku & Gohan come out of the hyperbolic time chamber and meet Kagome. Goku is struck by the sight of the stranger and can immediately feel her power.

Kagome tells them why she is there and they find it hard to believe that a jewel has that much power but know there could be such a jewel since there are such things as the dragon balls.

She asks what the evil is that is against their world and they tell her about cell, starting with how Goku defeated Piccolo and then Vegeta, Freeza. Kagome tells them her story as well.

When Kagome finishes her story, Vegeta says that it is all fine and well for her, but they have someone to fight. As the four had just came out of the hyperbolic time chamber, they want to fight Cell.

Vegeta and Trunks take off to fight Cell, while Goku and Gohan stay behind as back up and in which case they tell Kagome that if something happens to them as back up depending on 'how she can save the world' she will be the ultimate back up.

Kagome looks puzzled and tells them that she does not know the way to save the world and that the jewel never told her. Miffed at herself of why she hadn't thought of this when the jewel had told her she could save different worlds, she begins to remember that she had just thought the jewel was afraid of being sealed away by her power and decided to do something for the greater good. Kagome now thinks that Midoriko has set her up to either lose or win against the evils of the worlds.

Kagome goes into her mind trying to talk to the jewel and Midoriko appears and tells her that she will have to find her own way to save the world but that it requires the pure hearts of two people, one heart being hers. Kagome must find the other pure heart.

Considering that she is the 'ultimate back up' Kagome decides to look for the other pure heart while the others are fighting Cell. Not knowing how to get off of Kami's place, Goku calls forth the Nimbus and tells Kagome that if she's innocent and pure enough she will be able to ride it.

Once Kagome gets on the Nimbus (which impresses Goku as he starts to look at her and she looks at him, he blushes and turns away.) she has no idea where to look. Goku tells her to look among his friends at Capsule Corp as they have always fought against evil. (Kagome doesn't consider Goku since he -loves- to fight as she doesn't see that as a pure heart. Later on she will learn that Goku loves to fight to make himself stronger so that he can keep the earth peaceful and of course keep himself strong.) Goku directs the Nimbus to take Kagome to Capsule Corp.

After Kagome leaves, Goku and Gohan begin to train again, eat, and rest.

On her way to Capsule Corp, Kagome tries to talk to Midoriko again and ask her how she will know who has a pure heart or not, not knowing whether to trust her own judgment or not.

Midoriko tells her that the pure heart is closer to her than she thinks. Kagome, not knowing whether she just left the pure heart behind at Kami's place or is close to meeting it at CC, gives up trying to get answers out of the person who put her in this mess and then begins to blame herself for getting into this mess. She then begins to think about Inuyasha and her friends that she left behind, hoping that they are getting along well and moving on.

When Kagome arrives at CC, she shocks the others by telling them who she is and why she is there. They are most surprised to hear her say that she is supposed to save the world as they usually have Goku to do that. Kagome tells them that Cell must be big trouble then. Bulma smiles and says nothing is too big for Goku but welcomes Kagome as a new friend and fills her in on all that's going on with the androids, how there are two Trunks, and lets her meet everyone to see if they are the pure heart. Kagome feels no special connection to any of them and knows in her heart that they are not what she is looking for. [the people there are bulma, yamucha, bulma's parents, puar, oolang, chaozu, baby trunks]

Bulma tells her that there are others but that they are the ones fighting Cell. Patting her bow and arrows and smiling at Bulma, Kagome says that she will be fine but must scour the area where they are fighting so that she can find the pure heart. Climbing back on the Nimbus, with her legs under her, holding her skirt down, she heads off to the fight scene.

There Kagome stays in the air enough to not be seen but close enough to see who's there. Bulma had told her that the androids would be there, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Tenshinhan. She did not see Vegeta or Trunks yet and wondered what had taken them so long to get there. [however she already knew that neither of them were the pure heart.] While looking at each of them to feel a tug on her heart as to whether they were the ones or not, Kagome witnesses Cell attacking Piccolo and sees how Piccolo lands in the water. As she looks at Piccolo, waiting for the feeling of knowing whether he is the one or not, she feels his life force drop dramatically.

She looks toward Cell and watches him knock out Tenshinhan who went to get Piccolo out of the water. She's shocked at the power of this being, feeling that it is stronger than Naraku ever was. She looks toward Kuririn who is holding the controller that Bulma told her about wondering why he wasn't pushing the button so that the creature did not eat the androids and become stronger. She realizes that Kuririn wants to save the android.

As Kagome looks down toward the creature again, she sees him walking toward Piccolo's body. Wanting to stop any deaths that she can possibly prevent, she pushes the Nimbus toward the ground and jumps in front of Piccolo's body. Tenshinhan comes to and wonders who she is as does Kuririn.

Kagome erects a barrier around Piccolo's body and tells Cell that no lives will be ending today. Cell smiles at her and raises his hand and creates a ball of ki. Kagome notches an arrow and aims it at Cell. When she lets go, she sees the light of her power hit Cells shoulder. His arm blows up and Cell yells while everyone stares wide-eyed at Kagome.

Cell's scream echoes over the island and he glares at Kagome. Cell puts a hand on his bleeding wound and looks at his blood on his hand. He is humiliated that a mere arrow has done this to him. Kagome feels the anger radiating off of him and puts a barrier around herself.

Gohan and Goku have awoken and begin to watch from Kami's place. They see the damage that Kagome has inflicted with just one attack. Goku is impressed and Gohan is flabbergasted. Goku feels a fluttering feeling in his chest but chalks it up as amazement that there is someone that strong.

Cell makes a futile attempt to regenerate his arm and decides he needs the third android now so starts to make his way to where he saw them earlier before he got interrupted by Piccolo and Tenshinhan. Vegeta and Trunks arrive at this time.

Vegeta decides to have a go at Cell so he can show off his new power. Vegeta is disappointed at how Cell's power has gone down and this is when Cell convinces Vegeta that if he has the second android that he will have more than a worthy opponent.

Vegeta agrees and lets Cell wander off to find Eighteen. Kagome glares at Vegeta along with Trunks while they don't understand why Vegeta just didn't finish Cell while he had the chance. Vegeta feels the glares on him and yells at Kagome who yells right back at him. Vegeta remarks that he wants a formidable opponent and Kagome tells him that he will regret it in the end.

Meanwhile, as they're talking, Trunks tries to find Kuririn and Eighteen so he can stop Cell. However, he finds that Sixteen has been blown up and Kuririn is getting knocked around by the one-armed Cell while Eighteen tries to hide. Kuririn finally gets knocked out and Vegeta sees that Trunks is trying to stop Cell so he attacks him. Cell finds Eighteen and swallows her with his tail.

Cell transforms into his 3rd sleeker and more powerful form and Kagome only watches with horror. She lowers her barrier and notches an arrow. She hits his other shoulder to see if she can still do any damage. To her amazement she does (this arm blows up as well), however, his arm regenerates and he flies at her.

Cell grabs Kagome by the throat and begins to squeeze. Vegeta and Trunks see. They are shocked by Cell's new speed. Trunks rushes in to stop Cell, but Cell merely throws Kagome in the water near Piccolo's body and begins to fight with Trunks. Vegeta gets mad at Trunks and tells him that the fight is his.

Cell says that it is no matter who he fights as they will all die, especially the girl who tried to blow him up with her measly arrows. He notes that he will find out why her arrows are so powerful as they shouldn't have even damaged his body.

While Vegeta is getting his butt kicked Kagome is floating in the water. As she can't hold her breath anymore, she wonders why Inuyasha hasn't saved her yet. She feels herself being pulled up through the water and opens her eyes. The water blurring her eyes makes her thinks that she is seeing red and shining silver however it is only the glare of the sun in the water and someone's orange clothes.

Finally pulled out of the water, gasping for air, she realizes it's Goku that jumped in and saved her. He picks her up in his arms and walks to where the barrier around Piccolo is. While is walking Kagome whispers a raspy thank you and Goku smiles at her. This time it is Kagome that blushes and looks away while Goku seems confused by this act. He asks her if she is the one protecting Piccolo with the barrier and she nods. While Goku had rescued Kagome, Trunks had stepped in becoming Super Saiyan two and was trying to fight Cell.

But because the Super Saiyan two body is bigger and becomes slower, Trunks has a worse time than Vegeta and Goku realizes this. Goku asks Cell to wait awhile so that they are all strong again so they can beat him. Cell rising to the challenge asks for an amount of time. Goku tells him that one month should be good and takes to the sky carrying Kagome who had put barriers around everyone's bodies and they rose in the air as well, following Goku. Cell proceeds to find a place to create the arena for the Cell Games.

Meanwhile, everyone gets back to Kami's place. Everyone comes to and Goku sets Kagome down. Kagome thanks Goku and calls him 'Goku-san' and he tells her not to call him that because someone else used to call him that and he doesn't want to remember those times. Kagome says sorry but he just smiles at her. Everyone asks Goku what they are going to do about Cell. Goku tells them that training is of the utmost importance because Cell is pretty much unbeatable since he devoured Eighteen. They decide to train at Kami's place for a week and then go train on their own. Goku is giving them a defiant look as he tells them this and Kagome finds herself staring at him, checking him out. He has a well-toned body and is pretty much a hunk and wonders why she didn't see this before, but then blushes and wonders why she is thinking that at such a time.

Kagome begins looking at her bow and arrows, checking to see the water damage. Her arrows are ruined but her bow seems to be okay. Mister Popo says that he can get her more arrows. This makes her happy and she takes up his offer. She bows to thank him and he becomes frantic because no one has really ever been nice to him except Kami. He creates a wooden trunk with at least one hundred nice looking arrows in it. Kagome lets out a squeal of delight and notches and arrow and shoots it into the air.

Goku sees this as a game of sport since she seemed so happy and flies into the air to catch the arrow. With his speed, he catches it quickly and shocks Kagome. Goku thinks this would be nice as some training. She notches two arrows at the same time and warns Goku not to let the arrows touch him or he will be purified. She lets them fly and now Vegeta has joined the game as though it was a competition between him and Goku. However, Vegeta catches the arrow, but the tip touches his chest and gets shocked by the purification power. He falls to the ground and Kagome runs over to him.

He gets up growling and glares at Kagome. She glares right back and states that she told him not to let the arrow touch him. She offers to heal him and he 'hmph's, but lets her do so. He still seems sour after she heals him, but she steps away deciding to let him cool off as she can tell he has a major attitude.

The others begin to train around Kami's Place and Kagome decides to get some exercise. She begins to do laps around the edge of the floating island. Vegeta notices this and decides to get some playful revenge. He makes a sweeping motion with his arm and a gust of wind knocks Kagome off Kami's Place.

Kagome feels herself falling and once again wonders where Inuyasha is. She squeezes her eyes shut and braces herself for the impact that is soon to come. However, it doesn't come and she finds herself going in the opposite direction. She opens her eyes and once again finds that she has been rescued by Goku. They reach the top and Goku sets her down, but Kagome bows her head and clenches her fists. Goku notices that her whole body is trembling. She looks up to find that everyone is staring at her and she feels like a fragile human for the first time since she met Inuyasha. She squeezes her eyes shut again and places a barrier around her chi and runs for Vegeta. Since she put a barrier around her chi, he does not know she is coming and she punches him in the face. Vegeta is surprised to find that it does indeed hurt and gets angry that she snuck up on him.

Kagome is breathing hard now as she glares at him and then turns and runs into Kami's Palace. She finds an empty room and slams the door. She concentrates her powers on the jewel and tells Midoriko that she wants to speak to Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Goku tells Vegeta to back off and be nice since Kagome was helping them train, warned them about the arrows, and even went to the trouble to heal Vegeta. Vegeta growls and walks off to go train by himself. Goku tries to find Kagome and notices the pink light coming from under her door. Kagome is calling out Inuyasha's name and Goku wonders who she is talking to.

Goku peeks through the keyhole and sees Kagome floating in a pink bubble and a person in red appears in front of her. Kagome jumps in Inuyasha's arms and begins to sob. Goku feels the fluttering feeling in his chest again and wonders what the feeling is. He finds that he has clenched his teeth and fists and realizes he must be attracted to Kagome. Kagome tells Inuyasha that she does not think she is strong enough to stay in this world and doesn't know what to do about the pure heart. Inuyasha tells her that the day she left he asked the jewel to make it to where he could watch over her until someone vowed to protect her with their life. He told her that while he watched her that she was doing a great job and tells her that the pure heart is right in front of her. She asks him where and he says that she has to figure it out for herself. She says that she wants to return to the Feudal era and Inuyasha tells her that it is not where she belongs anymore. She seems hurt by his word but notices that he is sad as well. He says that he will keep watch over her until someone vows to protect her, but Goku busts in the room and says that he will do it. Inuyasha seems reluctant to agree, but does so that way Kagome can have real protection instead of him just watching from his world. They say goodbye to each other and Inuyasha disappears and Kagome floats to the ground. She seems reluctant to say something to Goku but turns and bows to him. He blushes and frantically bows back wondering why she is doing so. This makes her laugh and he in turn smiles.

They spend the rest of that day talking about each other's stories.

It is time for supper and everyone sits at the table. Kagome is amazed by the amount of food but soon understands why there is so much. She is shocked to see Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta gobbling down food. She sees Trunks also staring at them and wonders why he is not shoving food down either. She sums it up as Bulma must have taught him manners and smiles because she wouldn't mind it either way.

After dinner, Mister Popo shows Kagome where the bath is and tells her if she lays her clothes outside the door that he will wash them for her. She does so, and takes a long bath contemplating the day's events. After she is done, she dries off and places the towel around her and opens the door a crack to see if Mister Popo placed her clean clothes there. Seeing her clothes weren't there she opens the door all the way and instead of seeing her clothes on the floor she sees a pair of feet and looks up. Goku is standing there in nothing but some boxers. She is sure her face can't get any more red and Goku waves his arms up and down blushing explaining that he didn't know anyone was using the bath. Kagome keeps her head down and mutters that it's okay and hurries past him down the hall to her room.

Kagome shuts the door behind her and slides down against the door to the ground feeling her face. She notices that Mister Popo put her clean clothes on her bed and silently curses him. But then silently thanks him because she got to see Goku's body and feels her face burn up again. She finds that a set of pjs have been laid on the bed and she puts them on and climbs into bed and quickly falls to sleep as she is exhausted from the day's events.

The next day, Kagome finds herself awake before everyone (excluding popo) and walks outside to where she left her yellow backpack. She opens it and takes out her textbooks sighing. She knew she wasn't ever going back to high school and looks down at her school uniform sadly. However she opens up her textbooks and begins to study. Gohan finds her outside and asks her what she's doing. She replies that even though she won't go back to school she knows that it's good to brush up on everything. He tells her that his mom wanted him to be a great scholar and didn't want him to fight. Kagome tells him that a mom shouldn't be like that. She tells him that her mom was supportive of her decisions and never scolded her about her choices because that meant she chose her own path. Kagome tells Gohan that he should follow what he wants in his heart and Gohan tells her that he wants to fight like his dad rather than study. Kagome laughs and tells him that is fine and that is okay to study during breaks from fights that way he doesn't forget all he has learned until now and asks if he would like to join her and he says yes. Goku has woken up by this time and looks outside to see Kagome and Gohan studying together and it brings a smile to his face.

It is now lunch time and Kagome asks Mister Popo if she can help him and he becomes frantic once more as no one has ever offered to help him. He tries to tell her that it's okay, but she insists and begins to make some oden, ramen, roast turkey, and pork buns. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Kuririn and Tenshinhan compliment her cooking and she smiles and thanks them. She eats quickly and goes out to train her powers like Kaede taught her. The rest of them turn up outside to train and all see Kagome concentrated. Of course, Goku stares longer than the rest and they all notice. Kuririn nudges him and wiggles his eyebrows at him, Gohan just smiles, and Trunks just kinda blushes and shrugs his shoulders while the other three (ten, veg, pic, chao) say nothing. Goku blushes and begins to train with Gohan.

Kagome having felt eyes on her, opens her eyes and sees Goku training with his shirt off and blushes and looks away, but she notices Kuririn saw her and shuts her eyes quickly and goes back to concentrating.

It's dinner time and Kagome goes back to the kitchen to help mister popo again. Kuririn takes this time to ask Goku about Kagome and he tells her where she came from and such. Kuririn says he's pretty sure they have the hots for each other and Goku asks him what that fluttering feeling could be. Kuririn laughs and says that it's feelings such as attraction and likeness. Kuririn wonders why Goku hadn't felt this way with chichi and Goku says he might have but it had been such a long time that he didn't remember what it felt like. Goku explains to Kuririn that Chichi had become to such a nagging, whining person that he couldn't stand it anymore. Kuririn says that he understood and is glad Goku was finally happy. Goku feels his face go hot and realizes that he's been blushing a lot since he met Kagome.

Dinner is finally served and Kagome deciding there shouldn't be a repeat of the night before heads to take her bath while everyone has supper. Although she wouldn't mind it, she's sure Goku would. (she doesn't know the chichi situation yet).

The next day for training Goku tells Kagome that she has hidden power and that she should try to bring it out. She says she's been trying but can't seem to get it out. Goku offers to help and she accepts. (he noticed the first day she showed up).

They train for hours even going on into the evening not stopping for lunch just concentrating together on each other's powers. Finally wiped out Kagome falls on her back with her arms spread out looking at the sky dripping with sweat. Goku watches her. She asks him what he does with his time when the world is not in peril and he replies that he trains of course. She asks him why he doesn't spend time with his family. He said Chichi never approved of his fighting and finally gave him an ultimatum and that he chose to fight so Chichi left. And Gohan always trained with him so. He explains that Chichi is the one who called him Goku-San and that it always reminded him her of complaining of him fighting. Kagome says she doesn't understand why someone would complain since he was fighting to save the world. Goku smiles finally glad that a woman would understand, but knows that Kagome could understand since she had been in a great battle before.

The next three days Kagome and Goku train together. They do laps and mind train for hours. (mister popo gave Kagome a Chinese fighting dress the third day so she could train). After dinner, Kagome has her bath and changes into her school uniform feeling a little nostalgic. She goes outside and sits on the edge of Kami's place looking at the sun set. She thinks about how close she and Goku have gotten and is sure that she likes him more than a friend. She feels eyes on her and turns around to see Goku staring at her from the steps of the palace. She gets up and walks to a halfway point in between them. She realizes that she needs to tell him and feels a tug on her heart. He walks over to her and she looks up at him. He cocks his head to the side wondering what she's looking so concerned about. As he is about to ask her, she puts her hands on his shoulders, stands on her tippy toes, and gives him a chaste kiss. She asks him 'you always catch me when I fall right?' and runs off the edge of Kami's place. She makes sure to keep her arms on her sides so she dives faster as she sure Goku is still in a stupor of her kissing him. After she's closer to the ground she turns her body around so she is facing the sky and spreads her arms a little. She finally sees Goku coming after her and finally he catches her and they kiss in midair as they fall. They break apart as they close in on the ground and Goku floats the rest of the way down his arms around Kagome's waist.

They see Upa(?) and Goku waves asking how they've been doing. Kagome blushes and bows hoping they didn't see what they were doing while they were falling. Goku says "If you'll excuse us, we have some business to take care of" and he grabs Kagome's hand and pulls her into the nearby forest. He sits against a tree and pulls Kagome in his lap and leans in to kiss her. Kagome feels the tug on her heart again and jumps up. Goku is confused and she tells him to wait a moment. She tries to talk to Midoriko. She asks Midoriko if Goku is the pure heart and Midoriko tells her yes. Kagome is scared now that her feelings for Goku were just her heart telling her that Goku was the pure heart. But Midoriko puts her fears to rest and says that Kagome felt the pure heart when she first saw Goku and that was when she knew and that her feelings were her feelings and that they were real.

Kagome gets done talking to Midoriko and turns around to find an angry looking Goku. He yanks her into his lap and asks her if she likes him or not and Kagome blushes and says yes. Goku immediately looks happy and leans in to kiss her again but she stops him once again. He looks angry once more but sees the sad face Kagome has. She asks him if he sure about this since she doesn't know how long she will be in this world. Goku tells her not to worry since his Earth is always in danger. She looks relieved and perplexed at the same time, but finally gives him the kiss he wanted. They make love on the forest floor that night and sleep there until morning.


End file.
